la guerra de Hao
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: un dia como cualquier otro, entonces empeso, algo que se repite, que a pasado, ¿como detener lo que se aproxima?, ¿como acabar con la guerra de Hao?. Mi primer fic, espero les guste
1. aquel día

La guerra de Hao

_Capítulo I: aquel día_

_Ese era un bello día en la casona de los azakura, el atardecer caía con calma y lentitud._

_En ese lugar parecía llevarse a cabo una especie de reunión, en ella se encontraban varios de los shamanes que habían participado en el último torneo de los shamanes, todos ellos eran amigos y familiares de el descendiente de los azakura, Yoh Azakura._

_La celebración se debía a el cumpleaños número 16 de la futura esposa de Yoh, Anna Kyoyama, una muchacha con una acostumbrada mirada fría y sin sentimientos, pero no ese día, mientras bailaba junto a su prometido en un enorme salón de la casona de los azakura, su mirada era la viva expresión de la felicidad y la juventud, sus ojos se centraban en los de su acompañante, las palabras no eran necesaria para explicarse sus sentimientos._

_Si, en efecto ese era un día perfecto para todos los presentes, quienes reían y disfrutaban de la celebración, todo era felicidad hasta que…_

_Una enorme explosión proveniente de la entrada de la casona acabo con la calma de ellos, quienes salieron apresurados del salón para observar lo sucedido._

_En las llamas formadas por la explosión, la silueta de una persona se hacía más visible a cada paso que este daba_

_-HA…HAO- pronuncio Yohmei, al ver más de cerca el cuerpo de aquel sujeto_

_-que bueno verte, abuelo-le dijo con calma pero con una mirada siniestra_

_-C…como…pero…¡no es posible…!-exclamo Kino-Yoh se encargo de destruirte_

_-Cuanto lamento decirles, que su querido nieto favorito no acabo con migo-bajo la vista y rio siniestramente un poco-…no al menos con mi alma-_

_Levanto su mirada llena de furia y extendió ambas manos de las que salieron dos enormes bolas de fuego que golpearon directamente a los ancianos estallando al contacto, y esto provoco que el resto de los ahí presentes volaran varios metros atrás estrellándose con una de las tantas construcciones que también ardió en llamas_

_El castaño de largo cabello se acerco con paso lento pero firme_

_-¡Miserable te are pagar!-grito un hombre alto de extravagante peinado saltando para atacarlo-¡sentirás la furia de la espada de madera de Ryu!- y aquel hombre trato de golpear al joven que solo rio y alzó una mano provocando otra explosión justo enfrente de Ryu_

_-Que lastima resultaste ser solo una cucaracha-dijo exhalando y bajo la mano_

_-Eres un maldito-le dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos amarillos_

_-Que te parece si acabamos de una vez por todas con el Len-le dijo un chico de pelo azul sosteniendo una tabla para la nieve con su mano_

_-Odio estar de acuerdo contigo HoroHoro, pero esta vez are una excepción-y juntos se lanzaron al ataque pero aquel castaño volvió a sonreír como acostumbraba y unas intensas llamas invadieron todo a su alrededor, y los dos chicos quedaron inertes y tirados en el suelo_

_-solo quedas tu…hermanito-dirigió su mirada a su gemelo Yoh, y del fuego se alzo un hombre rubio con una guadaña en la mano, pero el resultado fue el mismo y aquel hombre callo como los demás_

_-¡Fausto!-le grito Yoh, pero no hubo respuesta alguna_

_-pobres infelices, pero es tu turno-de las palmas de el chico salió nuevamente una gran bola de fuego que el chico trato de detener blandiendo su espada, pero no le fue posible y voló al interior de una habitación en llamas._

_El joven se acerco hasta quedar frente a el_

_-Gane Yoh, si tu desapareces, ya no habrá quien me detenga-_

_Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellera rubia observando lo sucedido, pero apenas manteniéndose en pie, luego del ataque con el que acabo con la vida de Yohmei y kino, ella también había sido mandada a estrellarse contra aquella construcción en llamas, se había golpeado fuertemente casi todo el cuerpo con la madera de la que estaba hecha, e incluso una de estas se encontraba incrustada en su hombro provocando una severa hemorragia, la chica callo rendida y perdió el conocimiento por escasos segundos, logro abrir los ojos solo para ver el cuerpo de Yoh por ultima ves_

_-Se acabo, y yo gano-pronuncio el chico de larga cabellera, y nuevamente una explosión surgió destruyendo todo frente a él…_

Y entonces Anna despertó de golpe y respiro hondo, solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla…un recuerdo.

Se encontraba en una habitación muy bien decorada, con finas y blancas cortinas en las ventanas de esta, con un enorme ropero de madera recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación, había algunos sillones repartidos por el lugar, ya que era de gran tamaño, todo el piso se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra de terciopelo rojo, la cama era de gran tamaño cubierta por finas sabanas blancas, una habitación digna de una reina, pero no para ella, para ella era la prisión en la que se encontraba encerrada desde ya casi 2 años.

La chica giro su cuerpo y observo detenidamente un reloj que se encontraba sobre un pequeño buro junto a su cama, aun faltaba una hora para que la alarma que había programado el día anterior sonara indicándole que era hora de despertar, pero aun así, la rubia decidió que era momento de levantarse y eso mismo hizo, con pesar se sentó en la cama luego se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Ya ahí, se paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y se miro detenidamente con su yukata puesta, los años le avían favorecido, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado como antes, y sus atributos se habían desarrollado satisfactoriamente, su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a media espalda, todo eso en conjunto la hacía verse mucho más atractiva que antes, pero eso no le llamo mucho la atención. Se acercó más al espejo y descubrió su hombro derecho para ver algo

-m…ya casi no se nota nada-susurro mirando una pequeña marca en su hombro donde antes había estado una profunda herida sangrante que casi la mata.

-En ocasiones…me hubiera gustado que fuera así-mascullo la chica y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y la chica rápidamente la seco, no le gustaba llorar, ni siquiera si nadie la veía, y en especial, no le gustaba llorar después de aquel día, pues solo le traía el recuerdo de aquellos días en su infancia, cuando un pequeño castaño le hacía travesuras que terminaban por hacerla llorar, y luego solo le sonreía para calmar su llanto

-Cuanta falta me hace tu sonrisa Yoh…-pensó la chica y salió del baño

Se acerco al buro junto a su cama y saco el primer cajón, en el se encontraban un rosario de color azul roto, un pañuelo rojo, y unos audífonos. Ella recordó que aquel día en su cumpleaños, había forzado al chico a quitárselos y dárselos a ella. En su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa, saco todo de ahí, y luego levanto una delgada tabla que servía de fondo falso, y de debajo de esta saco una vieja fotografía, un poco quemada. En la fotografía se encontraba ella, con un vestido blanco sin mangas y escotado, su mirada reflejaba felicidad y sus mejillas se encontraban levemente rojas, abrazándola se encontraba un muchacho castaño, usando un traje pero todo desarreglado, mostrando su típica sonrisa como siempre, del lado derecho, había un pequeñín de gran cabeza y sonriente, detrás del un hombre alto con smoking blanco y largo cabello negro y peinado de una forma extraña, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pulgar en alto, a su lado izquierdo un hombre rubio con una bata y con una sonrisa algo melancólica en el rostro, después del había un chico y una chica, la chica de larga cabellera azul y el chico con cabello negro y ojos amarillos, ambos estabas sonrojados y mirándose fijamente, al lado del chico, estaba un joven de pelo azul con una mano puesta en el hombro de este, y con la otra abrazando la espalda de una chica de pelo rosado que estaba completamente roja, y por último, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera color verde y un vestido negro haciendo una seña con la mano en forma de saludo.

-Como los extraño-dijo la rubia aun sujetando la foto, centro su vista en la sonrisa del castaño que la abrazaba y de nuevo las lagrimas brotaron-cuanto te necesito…Yoh- y dejo caer sobre la cama la fotografía y luego se tiro al piso a llorar sin consuelo alguno…

_Continuara….._

_Waw...WAW...escribi un fic, no crei que me inspirara tan rapido, pero la historia salio casi sola_

_Dejen reviws porfa_

_los dejo_

_jaja_


	2. Una semana

_OK, el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic_

_espero les guste y dejenme reviews_

* * *

_Capítulo II-una semana_

El sol aun tardaría un rato en salir, el ambiente se sentía fresco en aquel bosque que crecía alrededor de una enorme mansión de color negro y tétrico aspecto.

Una silueta encapuchada se lograba distinguir en la obscuridad, recargada en un árbol, su mirada estaba clavada en aquella mansión de imponente tamaño, apretó uno de sus puños con rabia, se sentía impotente ahí parado, sin poder hacer nada, no aun…pero pronto…

-Seguro que es aquí, ¿verdad?-se acerco otro cuerpo al que estaba todavía recargado en el árbol

-Sí, no me puedo equivocar- le respondió sin apartar su vista de la mansión.

-La residencia del "ultimo Azakura"- se acerco poco a poco-Tranquilo, no te desesperes.

-que no me desespere, ja, no necesitas decírmelo, he esperado tanto, que unos días mas no me afectan.

-Primero debemos ir con los demás a informarles que hemos encontrado el escondite de Hao, luego prepararemos un ataque.

-Sí, lo sé, solo un poco más- susurro el chico más cercano a la mansión, le dio un último vistazo al lugar y dio media vuelta.-Vámonos…-pronuncio y ambos se alejaron lentamente desapareciendo entre la obscuridad del bosque.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de aquella tétrica mansión, una chica rubia seguía llorando en el piso.

Se escucho un pequeño ruido en la habitación, la puerta de esta se estaba abriendo lentamente. La joven se sobresalto y rápidamente se levanto quedando hincada en el suelo.

-Anna…-Pronuncio una chica de pelo rosa y de la misma edad que la rubia.

-Tamao…-suspiro aliviada, era ella, su gran amiga, la única persona por la que sentía cariño y seguía con vida-eres tú –La chica se levanto completamente y seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su yukata.

La peli rosa la observo un poco, no era normal que su amiga llorara, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se preguntaba ella, desvió su vista a la cama de Anna y pudo ver una vieja fotografía, ya comprendía todo.

-mmm…no veía esa foto desde…que nos la tomamos, la as conservado todo este tiempo-le pregunto acercándose a ella

-A…si, quise mostrártela antes, pero cada que la veía, yo…-desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación ocultando una lagrima intrusa resbalando por su mejilla

-Lo comprendo, es claro que no quieras hablar de eso

-Que haces aquí, todavía es muy temprano como para que estés despierta

-lo mismo te digo a ti, yo…vine para poder hablar contigo- se acerco más a ella y su semblante preocupado cambio por uno serio y triste- será pronto, verdad

La rubia bajo la mirada, luego volteo a ver un calendario que estaba colgado sobre la cabecera de su cama y que señalaba un día en especial

-Si, en una semana

-Quisiera poder hacer algo pero…

-Pero no puedes detener el tiempo, ni tampoco retrocederlo y evitar que esto suceda-la interrumpió Anna y luego bajo la mirada triste y derrotada

-Yo no me resigno, no lo haré, se que aun tenemos esperanzas-la peli rosa sele acerco y la tomo de los hombros-Por favor, ten fe Anna

-Tamao, quisiera tener el ánimo que tú tienes, pero…no es así, solo existe una persona que podría ayudarnos, y ambas sabemos que no lo hará-le respondió sin mucho animo

Tamao la dejo y bajo la vista, observo un poco la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, pronto encontró lo que buscaba, aquel chico de cabellos azules que la abrazaba, un leve rubor se izo presente en sus mejillas, seguido de unas lágrimas.

La joven respiro hondo y retiro las gotas saladas de su rostro

-Fue la única vez que estuve tan cerca de él-le dijo Tamao con la vos casi quebrada

-Sí, lo recuerdo…ambos eran muy tímidos como para dar el primer paso-esforzó una pequeña sonrisa, la chica la vio y también ella sonrió levemente

-lo peor es que ni siquiera le dije lo que sentía

-se que Horo lo sabía, y que sentía lo mismo por ti

Tamao volvió a esforzar media sonrisa y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteo a ver a Anna que seguía inmóvil viendo la ventana.

-No me resigno, tal vez el si nos salve –Dicho esto salió de la habitación y dejo a Anna sola con sus pensamientos

-Si vas a venir a salvarnos-pensó-solo te queda una semana…si es que acaso sigues con vida…Yoh…

El día siguió avanzando como siempre, Anna se arreglo y salió a caminar por los jardines que había cerca de la Mansión, ya que no podía alejarse de ese lugar, pues los guardias del lugar selo impedían.

Desde una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en lo más alto de la mansión, un joven castaño de largo cabello se encontraba mirando fijamente a la rubia por una de las ventanas. Observaba fascinado la belleza de esa chica, esa chica que lo había cautivado desde que la conoció.

-Señor Hao-la voz que se escucho lo saco de sus pensamientos y giro para ver al hombre que acababa de entrar

-Keysa, a que se debe tu visita- le pregunto el castaño

-Bueno, vengo a informarle que la ciudad de Oroshi sigue mostrando resistencia, pero en su mayoría son simples humanos, ya casi no quedan Shamanes en el lugar

-Perfecto, supongo que pronto ese lugar también me pertenecerá no

-Sí, solo es cuestión de días- El castaño sonrió complacido y volteo a ver de nuevo a la chica que seguía en el jardín

-Y con respecto a nuestro otro asunto, como van las cosas

-a…pues, los hombres que usted dijo ya han sido informados que están invitados a asistir, y los demás preparativos estarán listos a tiempo

-Excelente, Ya quiero que pase una semana, no puedo aguantar más tiempo-Hao seguía mirando a Anna, pero esta vez en su rostro se formo una tétrica sonrisa

-Señor, con todo respeto, yo…

-Si-Lo interrumpió volteando a verlo con curiosidad

-mmm…me sigue pareciendo una mala idea lo que quiere hacer

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, no hay nada malo en mis planes, mucho menos en este

-Pero…es que, yo aun considero peligroso que usted tengo viviendo aquí a esas chicas, y más aun que vaya a…-se detuvo al ver que Hao comenzaba a reír y luego él empezó a hablar

-creo que tus preocupaciones son porque no comprendes muy bien mi plan, quiero un hijo, un heredero, y Anna es la más adecuada para dármelo, sus poderes espiritistas son sorprendentes, y su belleza también es deslumbrante

-Ya veo, pero aun así, considerando que ella era la prometida de Yoh, no considera que pueda ser peligroso que este tan cerca de usted

-No, para nada, Yoh ya no representa ninguna amenaza para mí

-Y, la otra chica, si quien le interesa es la señorita Anna, para que la quiere a ella

El castaño rió un poco y lo volteo a ver-Anna es una chica decidida y si no quiere algo, nada la hará cambiar, pero también es una persona que aunque no lo demuestre siente gran cariño por quienes la rodean, así que esa muchacha es solo para asegurarme de que Anna no se revele contra mí-sonrió nuevamente el castaño

-A…ya veo, si la señorita Anna se niega a cooperar, la peli rosa pagara las consecuencias

-Así es, a Anna no le molestaría morir para zafarse de esto, pero no sería capaz de hacer que por su culpa, su amiguita sufra, fue una verdadera suerte que ella sobreviviera

-Y sus poderes, ella y la señorita Anna tienen fuertes habilidades, no debería tomarse esto tan a la ligera

-No creas que lo hago, es cierto Anna es una gran sacerdotisa y Tamao sabe usar correctamente los poderes de la tablilla mágica, pero, sin su rosario, Anna es inútil, lo mismo Tamao sin su tablilla

-Veo que tiene todo calculado

-sí, ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora de lo que debemos ocuparnos es de mi pequeño proyecto

-Sí señor, con su permiso me retiro-dijo Keysa dando una leve reverencia y media vuelta saliendo del lugar

Hao dirijo nuevamente su mirada hacia el jardín pero Anna ya no se encontraba hay-Serás mía, pronto serás mía-dijo el castaño, saco de entre su capucha blanca una pequeña botella de vidrio y color morado, y centro su vista en esta-Y tu, no lo vas a impedir…hermanito…

La noche avía caído sobre una gran ciudad que se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, parecía que se acababa de llevar a cabo una especie de guerra, los edificios estaban destruidos, algunos aun en llamas, los pocos que aun quedaban en pie se encontraban con las puertas y ventanas cerradas y atrancadas con tablas. En la entrada de esta ciudad, se encontraba un gran letrero que tenia escrito _bienvenidos sean a la bella ciudad de Oroshi_, todas las calles se encontraban manchadas de sangre y había armas regadas por el lugar

Las calles se encontraban totalmente vacías, sin ninguna persona transitando el lugar. Solo se podía ver a alguien, una silueta de un hombre recargado en un callejón, la luna era aparte del fuego de los edificios incendiados, la única fuente de luz que iluminaba el lugar, pero el hombre se encontraba totalmente oculto entre las sombras

Al lugar llegaron dos personas más, con largas y obscuras capas que cubrían por completo sus cuerpos y sus rostros

-Y bien, si lo encontraron-les pregunto el hombre recargado en la pared

-por supuesto, la mansión da Hao, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo invertido en esta búsqueda-le respondió uno de los dos que acababan de llegar

-Que bien, me estaba cansando de estar buscando

-Y ahora, ya sabemos dónde está, tenemos que ir a ese lugar cuanto antes

-Cálmate, no seas tan precipitado, mira, no iremos hasta dentro de una semana

-QUE-grito uno de los encapuchados con rabia-Porque, no pienso seguir esperando

-Sera más sencillo si vamos en una semana, ya que se llevara a cabo una fiestecita entonces

-¿Una fiestecita?, que clase de fiesta

-Pues…la boda de Hao Azakura, con Anna Kyoyama, será el mismo día del cumpleaños 18 de ella

-u…una…una boda

-Sí, Hao puede ser una mente maestra, pero también es bastante soberbio y descuidado, por lo que invito a muchos de sus hombres a asistir a la boda, nos mezclaremos con ellos cuando estén en camino a la mansión y así entraremos sin problemas

-A…tanto tiempo esperando por esto-dijo con nerviosismo

-Miedo-le pregunto el otro encapuchado que estaba a su lado

-No, solo, es… Hao es muy fuerte, y… entrar en su mansión, deben admitir que es muy peligroso

-Sí, claro-el hombre que estaba recargado a la pared giro la cabeza y la luz de la luna permitió ver una sonrisa en su rostro-solo devén recordar…Todo saldrá bien…

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles un rato-Bueno, vámonos de aquí y llevemos con nosotros a quienes sobrevivieron, seguramente este lugar será atacado nuevamente-dicho esto los tres se separaron, y luego de un rato, abandonaron el lugar junto a quienes habían sobrevivido al ataque, una guerra se aproximaba, cada vez más cerca…más cerca…

_Continuara…_

_ffffffffff_

_hasta aqui le dejo, y luego pongo la continuacion_

_ojala les alla gustado_


	3. La boda

_E aquí la continuación de mi historia, les agradezco que me hayan dejado reviews, y espero que les guste este capítulo:_

_**Capítulo III-La boda**_

La tarde caía con toda calma dándole paso a un estrellado cielo nocturno. La gran mansión de Hao azakura había sido decorada por dentro y por fuera, con motivo de la celebración del día siguiente, la boda de Anna y Hao. Había varias mesas acomodadas por los jardines de la mansión, todos los preparativos estaban listos, una de las tantas habitaciones, de gran tamaño, había sido amueblada y decorada para parecer la capilla de una iglesia, el resto de la casa era adornado por finas plantas y otros tipos de decoraciones, todo listo para recibir a los invitados el día siguiente.

Anna se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en un sillón observando por la ventana el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, recordando cuantas veces había intentado escapar con Tamao del lugar, pero nunca lo lograron. Escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría poco a poco, dándole paso a un hombre que llevaba una capucha blanca, de larga cabellera castaña y mirada siniestra

-Luces preciosa como siempre Annita, mañana es el gran día-La chica ni siquiera volteo a verlo, más bien se puso de pie y le dio la espalda

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda-le dijo fríamente

-Solo cuando trae puesto el vestido de novia, pero de todas formas, nunca te ha gustado que te mire- le dijo y se acerco sujetando con firmeza su cintura, la chica se soltó del agarre y lo volteo a ver con una mirada fría

-pues si mañana es la boda, no existe necesidad de que nos veamos ahora

-jm-dijo y la miro un poco-puedes tener cualquier cosa que quieras por estar con migo, pero insistes en usar ese vestido negro, y llevar esa baratija-dijo refiriéndose a los audífonos anaranjados que tenia rodeándole el cuello

Ella no izo ningún movimiento ni sonido, solo lo siguió observando con desprecio, mientras que el, seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acerco para tomarla nuevamente de la cintura y acercar su cuerpo al de ella hasta juntar sus labios, la chica apretó con rabia sus puños, y luego lo trato de alejar de ella empujándolo con fuerza, pero era inútil.

El joven, por fin se separo y la miro fijamente, mientras que la chica golpeo su mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, volteando al chico, que se sobo la mejilla y la miro aun con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuando nos conocimos-comenzó el-También hiciste esto, recuerdas-Anna seguía sin hablarle y con su mirada llena de ira-Pero de eso ya han pasado varios años, y ese tiempo-dijo y le echo una larga mirada al cuerpo de Anna-te ha favorecido, ahora estoy seguro, de que podrás darme un heredero-La rubia volvió a darle la espalda

-Jm, mañana comenzaremos a intentarlo-le dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria-Espero con ansias ese momento-dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación de Anna. Ella se derrumbo en el piso y observo por la ventana como antes, aquel bosque, en esos momentos, su libertad parecía más lejana que antes.

Y el momento llego, era un perfecto y despejado día soleado, no hacia frio ni tampoco calor, un día perfecto, el viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo las ramas de los arboles que había por la vereda en la que transitaba los invitados a la boda

En la entrada a la mansión, había dos guardias, consideraban que ya todos los invitados habían entrado, y luego alcanzaron a ver a un hombre encapuchado acercarse al lugar

-Quien eres tu-le pregunto uno de ellos al hombre que se paro frente a ellos.

-Un conocido de Hao-le dijo y antes de que preguntaran algo mas, de entre las ramas de los arboles callo una gran cantidad de nieve que los sepulto por completo

-muy buen trabajo-dijo el encapuchado y volteo a ver entre las ramas a otros dos individuos vestidos igualmente con capuchas negras

-si si, mejor démonos prisa, la ceremonia tal vez ya empezó

-No te preocupes, creo que aún hay tiempo

Los dos que estaban sobre el árbol bajaron y luego de ellos bajaron otros cuantos encapuchados

-Ustedes dos, quédense aquí y finjan ser los guardas entendido

-Si-respondieron al unisonó

Y los demás entraron pasando los jardines y entrado como si nada a la mansión-Ya estamos dentro-dijo el que iba más adelante

-sí, fue fácil, lo difícil apenas viene.

Anna se encontraba lista para la celebración, con un hermoso vestido blanco, ligeramente escotando y sin mangas, guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos, y zapatillas de cristal, su larga cabellera rubia peinada con una larga trenza, y en su rostro ningún otro sentimiento más que el de la tristeza. Varias jóvenes terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles del maquillaje de Anna, mientras otra sostenía el velo

-Listo-dijo una de las maquillistas

-Perfecto-se acerco la chica que llevaba el velo y lo coloco en la cabeza de Anna-debes sentirte muy feliz de contraer matrimonio con el señor Hao-le dijo, no con tono de burla sino de sinceridad, lo que para Anna, era el más cruel de los destinos, para ellas y varias otras mujeres al servició del Azakura, era el más grande honor que se le podía dar a una mujer

-Bueno, la ceremonia empezara pronto, debemos retirarnos, no se tarde mucho señorita Anna-las jóvenes salieron de la habitación, y luego a esta entro Tamao, llevaba puesto un largo y dorado vestido, su típico peinado y un collar de perlas en el cuello-Te…te ves preciosa Anna-le dijo con la intención de animarla un poco

-Siempre imagine este día, yo con vestido de novia, y ese castaño tonto esperándome en el altar, pero, el hombre que me espera es un idiota, pero no mi idiota, es un cruel y despiadado tirano-la chica cerro sus puños con todas sus fuerzas_- ahora estoy seguro, de que podrás darme un heredero, mañana comenzaremos a intentar- _recordó las palabras de Hao, su destino estaba sellado, ese cruel destino

-Anna, aun estamos a tiempo huyamos, vámonos de aquí

-Eso es imposible-pronuncio cabizbaja-lo sabes, los alrededores son resguardados por los hombres de Hao, nos detendrían antes de salir del bosque

-Entonces…huye tu, yo…me quedare, are algo para distraerlos y darte tiempo de escapar

Anna se sorprendió mucho por las palabras de Tamao-Que tonterías estás diciendo, si haces eso, lo más probable es que te maten

-No importa, prefiero morir antes de verte sufrir, Anna-ella seguía sorprendiéndose con Tamao, su amiga aria lo que fuera, cualquier cosa por evitarle algún sufrimiento a ella, igual como ella hacía.

-Que bonitas palabras-se escucho una voz masculina con tono sarcástico-lástima que la conversación debe terminar, pronto comenzará la ceremonia, Tamao, deja a la señorita Anna terminar de alistarse y ve a tomar asiento

-Si, Keysa-dijo la peli rosa y salió de la habitación, sus planes se habían arruinado

-Luces preciosa-dijo Keysa a Tamao sujetándola del brazo antes de que se alejara mas-sabes, si el señor Hao está de acuerdo, la próxima boda que se célebre podría ser la nuestra.

-Keysa, déjala en paz-le ordeno Anna, el hombre sonrió y soltó a la chica

-Después tendremos tiempo de hablar con más calma-le dijo y Tamao se retiro-Date prisa, el señor Hao ya esta esperándote, y no intentes huir si, sería una lástima que algo malo le pasara a tan bella mujer

Anna se quedo inmóvil, Keysa se retiro y la dejo sola, respiro hondo, el momento había llegado, su boda ya era algo inevitable

Un gran salón de la mansión, se encontraba adornado de manera que parecía el interior de una iglesia, en este, se encontraban ya todos los invitados, muchas personas, hombres de confianza de Hao, y sus más destacados guerreros, varios con capuchas blancas como la de Hao, trajes elegantes, y algunos cuantos con capuchas negras, pero entre el bullicio no eran muy notorios.

Hao se encontraba frente al altar esperando a que su prometida bajara las escaleras para poder comenzar, su rostro reflejaba con fianza, tales en exceso. Y aumento aun mas cuando en el lugar se empezó a escuchar la música que indicaba que la novia se estaba aproximando al altar, y la rubia comenzaba a bajar lentamente las escaleras, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para observar a la hermosa novia, ella solo clavo su mirada llena de rencor en el rostro sonriente de Hao, ella seguía avanzando a paso lento, notando las miradas de los presentes, miradas de felicidad que solo aumentaban mas su ira, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al altar, Hao seguía mirándola sonriente, y le indico al sacerdote que iniciara con la ceremonia

-Queridos hermanos, hoy, nos hemos reunido aquí….

Anna ni siquiera ponía atención a las palabras del sacerdote, se encontraba hundida en sus recuerdos:

_-Yoh, has pensado en cómo será nuestra boda-le dijo una pequeña rubia acostada sobre la hierba en un jardín da la casona de los azakura a su castaño acompañante_

_-No, para eso falta mucho, apenas tenemos 10 años, no deberías preocuparte por eso_

_-Tú tomas todo a la ligera_

_-No, tu tomas todo muy enserio_

_-ha, entonces no consideras importante nuestra boda-le dijo levantándose y mirándolo con furia_

_-no, digo sí, bueno, no es que no considere eso importante_

_-Pues, entonces, como crees que sea nuestra boda-insistió la niña_

_-Pues…me imagino a mí esperándote en el alta, y a una mujer bonita vestida de blanco acercándose, tu eres la mujer bonita-le dijo y sonrió algo apenado, la pequeña se volteo ocultando su sonrojado rostro_

_-Crees que soy bonita-la chica lo volteo a ver otra ves_

_-No, pero tengo la esperanza de que cuando crezcas si, jijijiji_

_-YOH-le grito con ira al joven que seguía riéndose_

La chica reacciono moviendo bruscamente la cabeza sacando esos recuerdos de su mente, recuerdos que solo le causaban dolor

-…y henos aquí, para presenciar la santa unión de estas dos personas-continuaba hablando el sacerdote-y si alguien tiene alguna razón para que esta boda no se efectué, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

El silencio abundo en el lugar, el miedo que producía Hao en los presentes impedía que cualquiera de ellos, tociera por lo menos, Anna sintió un dolor en su pecho, ya todo estaba perdido

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionan-dijo un hombre con capucha negra mientras se levantaba de su asiento y alzaba la mano-yo me opongo

En aquel hombre se clavaron las miradas de todos incluyendo la de Anna, que era una mirada de sorpresa, y la de Hao, que solo rio un poco y hablo

-Así, tu y cuantos más quieren impedir mi boda-le dijo con tono burlón

-Bueno…-varias personas, todas con capucha negra se levantaron de sus asientos-todos nosotros-dijo y se descubrió el rostro, un rostro que Anna reconoció al instante, era el rostro de…

_Continuara…_

_Huy, quien será el que interrumpió la boda_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, pondré el próximo capítulo pronto, espero, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, no me lograba inspirar_

_Bueno, hasta pronto, ya me voy, ya va a empezar el partido de México VS argentina_

_¡MEXICO MEXICO!_


	4. Reencuentro

_Hola!_

_Aquí yo de nuevo presentándoles el cuarto capítulo de esta historia luego de haberlos dejado en suspenso un tiempo espero que les guste y dejen reviews por fa_

_**Capítulo IV-Reencuentro**_

-…y henos aquí, para presenciar la santa unión de estas dos personas-continuaba hablando el sacerdote-y si alguien tiene alguna razón para que esta boda no se efectué, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

El silencio abundo en el lugar, el miedo que producía Hao en los presentes impedía que cualquiera de ellos, tosiera por lo menos, Anna sintió un dolor en su pecho, ya todo estaba perdido

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionan-dijo un hombre con capucha negra mientras se levantaba de su asiento y alzaba la mano-yo me opongo

En aquel hombre se clavaron las miradas de todos incluyendo la de Anna, que era una mirada de sorpresa, y la de Hao, que solo rio un poco y hablo

-Así, tu y cuantos más quieren impedir mi boda-le dijo con tono burlón

-Bueno…-varias personas, todas con capucha negra se levantaron de sus asientos-todos nosotros-dijo y se descubrió el rostro, un rostro que Anna reconoció al instante, era el rostro de…

-Ry…Ryu-susurro la chica

-Un momento-dijo Hao observando a Ryu-Tu…pero, tu estabas muerto, yo te mate

-Lamento decirle, que no fue así, y ahora…-el hombre saco una espada de madera y extendió el brazo apuntando a Hao-…es mi revancha-exclamo y blandió la espada de la que salieron una gran cantidad de serpientes blancas que se dirigieron a donde estaban Anna y Hao. Al momento estallo una batalla, los encapuchados contra los hombres de Hao y a la lucha se unieron otros encapuchados que destruyeron una de las paredes para entrar al lugar

Las serpientes seguían en el lugar en el que Hao se encontraba hasta que un gran estallido las alejo y todo alrededor se incendiaba

-JA, SIGUES SIENDO UNA SIMPLE CUCARACHA, ENSERIO PENSASTE QUE ESE LAMENTABLE ATAQUE ME IBA A DAÑAR-le grito con ira el castaño

-Ja, crees que el ataque era para matarte-le grito un muchacho que estaba un poco más adelante que Ryu, tenía el cabello negro y ojos amarillos, y en las manos una lanza que emitía una luz dorada-porque no te fijas bien

Hao no entendió hasta que volteo a su lado y noto que Anna ya no se encontraba junto a él, dirigió su vista a las serpientes, y enredada en una de estas, se encontraba ella, que decencia lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y quedar al lado de Ryu

-No se preocupe Doña Anna, nada le pasara mientras este yo aquí-le dijo Ryu con su pulgar en alto

-MALDITAS BASURAS, ESTA VES, PROMETO NO DEJARLOS CON VIDA-el castaño extendió ambas manos apuntando a Ryu y a Len, y unas grandes bolas de fuego se empezaron a formar en sus palmas-MORIRAN

-Ataque sorpresa-grito un muchacho de cabello azul montado en una tabla para nieve que se había deslizado por la pared cubierta de Hielo hasta quedar detrás de Hao que volteo solo para ver al chico caer sobre él y con él una gran avalancha que cubrió media habitación, después el chico salió de entre la nieve

-Y bien-le pregunto Len, y el muchacho asintió levemente-bien entonces vámonos

-Si, Tamao-le grito a la chica que seguía atónica observando y asimilando todo lo sucedido-rápido-el muchacho se acerco mas a ella-vámonos de aquí-le dijo con vos dulce, la tomo de la mano y corrieron hasta donde estaban los otros, la batalla seguía con la misma intensidad, mientras hombres de Hao y encapuchados se atacaban sin compasión

-Vámonos de aquí-les indico HoroHoro, y antes de cualquier otra cosa la nieve se derritió por completo y entre las llamas había una figura llena de ira

-A donde creen que van con mi prometida-les dijo y comenzó una lenta caminata hacia ellos

-Bueno, es hora de atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas-los tres chicos lanzaron sus ataques contra Hao quien respondió lanzando una gran esfera de fuego y provoco una inmensa explosión que destruyo toda la habitación. El humo y el polvo se comenzaron a disipar y Hao salió de entre los escombros y observo con ira que los chicos habían escapado

-maldita sea, como demonios entraron ellos aquí-grito a sus hombres que salían de entre los escombros

-no lo sabemos señor, nos tomaron por sorpresa

-Maldita sea, búsquenlos, tráiganme a Anna rápido

-Si señor-Hao seguía furioso, se suponía que ellos estaban muertos, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, pensó un momento, si ellos seguían vivos, entonces…reviso entre su ropa y se estremeció al percatarse de que sus sospechas eran correctas, ya no tenía consigo un objeto muy valioso

-búsquenlos, rápido, no pierdan tiempo-ordeno Hao aunque con menos cólera que antes y en su rostro se mostraba temor

Los tres chicos junto con Anna y Tamao corrían apresurados por el gran bosque, las dos chicas seguían sin creer lo que estaba pasando, mas Anna, un momento estaba por casarse con Hao y al siguiente huyendo de este con sus amigos supuestamente muertos. Anna se detuvo de golpe y los tres chicos voltearon a verla

-Que sucede doña Anna-pregunto Ryu

-Pues eso es lo que quisiera saber, se suponía que ustedes estaban muertos y ahora esto, que está pasando

El hombre sonrió-Todas sus dudas serán respondidas en su momento, por ahora vallamos al refugio si, al final del bosque nos espera un vehículo que nos llevara hasta haya-La chica se limito a suspirar, por el momento era libre y eso era lo importante, ya después les preguntaría cosas como ¿Dónde demonios estaba Yoh y porque no fue el a rescatarla?

Por fin llegaron al final del bosque y en efecto, ahí se encontraba una camioneta de color rojo esperando a que salieran

-Rápido, suban de una vez-les grito una mujer rubia con un largo vestido azul

-Sí ya sabemos ,-le dijo HoroHoro al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Tamao a subir al vehículo, los demás también subieron y la camioneta avanzo, el camino fue largo y silencioso, Anna seguía sin saber que era lo que pasaba y al parecer los demás estaban muy cansados como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Por fin luego de un buen rato, el vehículo se adentro entre unas montañas y después se detuvo frente a una cueva.

-Bueno el paseo termino, ya despierten-les dijo la rubia al volante y todos reaccionaron, a excepción de HoroHoro que seguía dormido con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de una colorada Tamao.

-ey, ustedes dos ya bájense, tengo que irme-les grito a Tamao y Horo y este despertó

-Bueno ya bajamos todos adiós y cuídate-le dijo Ryu

-Si claro cuídense-la chica puso en marca el Automóvil y se fue del lugar

-Bueno entremos de una vez-el grupo se dirigió a la cueva, en esta se encontraba una gran roca que cubría una entrada subterránea. Entraron por esta y llegaron a una sala con varios muebles

-aaa…, esta a sido una de las experiencias más fatigantes de mi vida-dijo Len y se dejo caer en un sillón

-sí, pero ahora doña Anna y Tamao están con nosotros

-Sí, te extrañe mucho linda-le dijo el peli azul a la chica que seguía junto a el

-amm…yo…yo también-le respondió totalmente roja

-bueno ya que están todos cómodos, alguien podría decirme que demonios está sucediendo

Los chicos se miraron y luego HoroHoro y Len miraron a Ryu dándole a entender que el hablara

-Bueno, pues, lo mejor será comenzar desde el principio, vera, lo que sucedió ese día fue que:

_-¡Miserable te are pagar!-En ese momento ataque sin pensar a Hao y el resultado no fue otro que el que terminara vencido por el_

_-Que lastima, resultaste ser solo una cucaracha-_

_Pero fue una suerte que alcance a protegerme y el ataque de Hao no me mato, solo me dejo enterrado entre algunos escombros, pero con la suficiente fuerza para observar el resto de la pelea, y pude ver cómo eran derrotados Len, HoroHoro, y hasta Fausto_

_-pobres infelices, pero es tu turno-fue una suerte creo yo, que cuando Don Yoh fue atacado lo mandaran cerca de donde yo me encontraba_

_-Gane Yoh, si tu desapareces, ya no habrá quien me detenga-Cuando Hao ataco el cuerpo de Don Yoh estaba tan confiado que ni siquiera noto que use mi ataque de serpientes de agua para proteger a don Yoh y ocultarlo junto a mí, luego de eso unos de los hombres de Hao la encontraron a usted y a la joven Tamao_

_-Señor, mire esto, unas sobrevivientes_

_-Es Anna, ella y su amiga nos acompañaran, dile a los hombres que se alejen, es ora de hacer volar este lugar_

_Cuando escuche eso supe que debía hacer, e hice un esfuerzo por encontrar los cuerpos de los demás y me alegre a ver que todos seguían vivos, poco después de que los encontré a todos una enorme ráfaga de llamas se hizo presente en todo el monte funbari, y apenas y alcance a usar todo el poder espiritual que me quedaba para protegerlos a Todos con mis serpientes de Agua_

-Después de eso, me levante de entre los escombros y me desmalle por usar toda mi fuerza-concluyo su relato Ryu

-sí, el muy tonto quedo inconsciente por una semana-intervino Len-Después desperté yo y los traje hasta aquí, es un refugio secreto de la familia Tao, se encuentra cerca del monte funbari y gracias a eso fue que logramos sobrevivir

-de no ser porque yo los protegí no estarían vivos, fue gracias a mi que estamos aquí ahora-exclamo Ryu

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos, el punto es que sobrevivimos, y nos mantuvimos ocultos de Hao este tiempo, esperando el momento propicio para rescatarlas-dijo HoroHoro entrando en la conversación

-Sí, durante estos últimos dos años, las hemos estado buscando y…

-Espera…-interrumpió Anna a Len-…si, si ustedes están vivos, eso quiere decir… ¡que Yoh también! ¿Verdad?

-…..

-Ryu…Yoh, está vivo verdad…esta…bien…

-Lamento…Lamento no poderle decir que si

Anna sintió un dolor intensó en su pecho como si alguien apretara con fuerza su corazón-Yoh esta…Muerto…

_Continuara…_

_Espero les allá gustado este capítulo, lo bueno apenas está por comenzar_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, es bueno saber que les ha estado gustando mi historia y espero contar con mas reviews de su parte_

_Hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho_


	5. la segunda bitacora

_He aquí luego de mucho suspenso el momento en que este maldito autor por fin sube el nuevo capitulo_

_Que lo disfruten_

**La guerra de Hao**

**Capitulo V: la segunda bitácora**

La obscuridad inundaba la mansión en ruinas en medio de aquel bosque, el lugar había sido atacado apenas esa tarde, todo comenzó con una perfecta boda entre el autodenominado _shaman King, _y la mujer que consideraba la más bella sobre la tierra, pero ese perfecto plan se vio frustrado por el maldito ataque de aquellos barbajanes que secuestraron a la bella Anna. Un hombre de larga cabellera castaña observaba por la abertura donde antes había una pared la luna, pronto habría luna llena, y eso solo aumentaba su rabia su enfado, su preocupación, el castaño seguía con su traje de gala con el que pensaba desposarse con su hermosa Anna, pero eso había quedado atrás, en ese momento, su boda, era lo que menos le importaba, ellos estaban vivos, y él, el, ¿sería acaso que sus ojos lo habían engañado y no había acabado con él?, lo peor de todo y lo que aumentaba mas su histeria, era que ya no tenía en su poder…

-Señor-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre detrás de el que lo llamaba

-Que quieres, es acaso que ya los encontraste-pregunto con rabia en su vos y en el rostro una expresión entre furiosa y de temor

-No, lo siento señor Hao, pero es que no tenemos conocimiento de que rumbo tomaron al abandonar la mansión, sin esa información, estamos caminando a ciegas, no sabemos por donde comenzar, ya hemos buscado en todo el bosque y varios kilómetros alrededor, seguiremos buscando toda la noche y…

-no hace falta-su vos se notaba más serena, el hombre detrás de él se pregunto cuál sería la razón de aquel tan repentino cambio de humor

-Señor, está usted seguro de lo que…

-Si Keysa…es obvio que ya no están por aquí-Hao comenzó a reír y aquel Keysa no comprendía la razón-he sido un tonto, y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por que mi ira me segaba, pero ya abrí los ojos, y si las cosas siguen su curso, Anna vendrá a mí, tenlo por seguro-el semblante del castaño cambio a uno sonriente como acostumbraba

-Señor…

-Retírate Keysa, a, y diles a los guardias que regresen a la mansión

-Pero, que está diciendo, sin los guardias en el bosque, nos pueden tomar por sorpresa en cualquier momento

-Sí, y lo harán, así que tranquilo, todo está bajo control

El hombre se retiro y dejo a Hao solo de nuevo observando la luna creciente en el cielo, respiro profundamente sin apartar la mirada del cielo-Maldita sea-comenzó a hablar como si estuviera con alguien-te resistes por todos los medios a darme lo que me pertenece verdad, pero sete acaban las opciones y el tiempo, crees que tienes oportunidad con migo, enserio piensas eso, pero ya te gane, desde hace dos años te gane, y nada de lo que tus patéticos amiguitos hagan va a importar-exclamo con ira, y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar, y en su rostro seguía su mirada sonriente y tétrica

* * *

Dentro de aquella sala subterránea todos se quedaron en silencio, la chica de cabellera rubia sintió como algo dentro de ella se partía en miles de pedazos, esas palabras eran punzo cortantes

-Yoh…esta…muerto…-alcanzo a decir antes de derrumbarse y comenzar a sollozar

-Am…no doña Anna, lo que quise decir es que…-es hombre alto de extravagante peinado fue interrumpido por el peli azul que le dio un zape en la cabeza con gran fuerza

-mira lo que haces Ryu, eres un verdadero idiota, Anna, no llores, mira, Yoh no está muerto-dijo el chico y Anna creyó no haber escuchado bien, alzo la mirada y observo fijamente al peli azul y luego se lanzó a el tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros y sacudiéndolo

-Que dijiste, Yoh está vivo, lo esta verdad, lo está, ustedes solo estaban jugando con migo verdad, verdad-repetía Anna histérica por saber la respuesta

-Anna, Anna, Anna…por favor, si me sueltas te digo-la chica obedeció de inmediato y lanzo al chico que cayó pesadamente en el suelo-Hay, me duele-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-mira, esto es…difícil de decir si…

-Ya dime-exclamo la chica

-Bien bien, bien, mira, como te digo, bueno pues…Yoh, no está vivo, pero pero pero, Yoh tampoco está muerto-el chico noto la mirada confundida de Anna y de Tamao-es que, como decírtelo am…

-Mejor que lo vea- dijo un hombre rubio con larga bata entrando en la conversación-quieres verlo

-ver…verlo…-titubeo confundida Anna

-A Yoh, ven vamos-dijo y la tomo de la mano para guiarla a la habitación de la que acababa de salir, la chica dudaba sobre ir con él o no, con todo lo que le habían dicho en ese momento, dudaba de lo que encontraría en ese lugar, podría ser a Yoh escuchando música y con su despreocupada expresión en el rostro, o tal vez, un ataúd, o una lapida con el nombre de Yoh. Mas lo que vio la sorprendió más que las otras dos opciones, era él, era Yoh, con una tranquila expresión en el rostro, pero él, él estaba recostado en una cama, detrás de esta había varios aparatos y maquinas, y un cable entraba en su pecho descubierto, su rostro que siempre pareció de un pequeño niño estaba cubierta por vello facial rasurado recientemente, y su cabello había crecido bastante, era tan largo o más que el cabello de Hao, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yoh…-susurro la chica mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del chico.

-El está bien, bueno, más o menos-dijo Fausto acercándose a la joven

-que… ¿qué es lo que le pasa?-pregunto con algo de temor

-Bueno, pues, la verdad, es que Yoh no tiene alma

Anna abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo de la impresión-¿qué?

-Así como lo oye doña Anna-dijo Ryu quien recién entraba a la habitación junto con los demás y Tamao se sorprendió igual que Anna al ver a Yoh

-pero, que…-decia Anna sin entender

-Mire doña Anna, eso sucedió justo en el momento en el que usted callo desmallada solo por unos instantes, durante ese tiempo pude ver como Hao extendió su mano teniendo en esta una pequeña botella de vidrio morado, y al ponerlo frente a Don Yoh, una luz blanca salió del cuerpo de el

-Entonces, Hao tiene el alma de yoh, pero, ¿para que la quiere?-exclamo mas confundida que antes

-bueno, como ya sabe, Hao y Don Yoh son un solo ser, más o menos, a lo que me refiero es que Hao no tendrá el mismo poder que tenía hace mil, y quinientos años, hasta que fusioné su alma con la de don Yoh

-Pero, si eso es así hay que ir por el alma de Yoh cuanto antes, o…el…ya…-

-No, claro que no, mira-dijo HoroHoro y saco de su chamarra una botella de vidrio-he aquí, el alma de Yoh Azakura-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-Aa…así que si lo consiguieron-dijo Fausto mientras sonreía como siempre

-pues claro, creíste acaso que lo olvidaríamos

-esa…esa es la alma de Yoh-Anna tomo el pequeño objeto con mucho cuidado entre sus manos

-Su cuerpo y su alma fueron separados, por lo que su cuerpo no tiene esa mística fuerza que lo hace estar vivo-comenzó Fausto y Anna lo observo atenta-Yoh está saludable, bueno su cuerpo, ves eso-señalo los aparatos que estaban tras la cama de Yoh-ese de ahí se encarga de hacer que el corazón de Yoh siga latiendo, ese otro está directamente conectado a sus pulmones y les proporciona aire, y este liquido, es un suero que le da a su cuerpo los nutrientes necesarios para que se desarrolle como es debido, todo esto gracias a la generosa aportación económica de la familia tao

-Sí, un momento, ahora que lo mencionas, donde esta Len-dijo HoroHoro y volteo a ver a los lados

-Am, me pareció que se fue a ver a Pilika-dijo Ryu y acto seguido Horo salió corriendo del lugar en busca de su hermanita

-Que pasara ahora, con el joven Yoh, su alma y su cuerpo, pueden unirse de nuevo-pregunto preocupada Tamao

-Claro, no se preocupen, Fausto nos dijo que el alma de Yoh puede ser devuelta a su cuerpo fácilmente ahora que está en nuestras manos, o bueno, en las suyas doña Anna-la chica miro la pequeña botella de vidrio, literalmente, la vida de Yoh estaba en sus manos

-sí, todo se solucionara, como solía decir Yoh-dijo Fausto y con una gran sonrisa-solo necesitamos la segunda bitácora

-Si solo necesitamos la…que rayos es eso-pregunto Ryu sin saber de que hablaba Fausto

-no puedo regresar el alma de Yoh a su cuerpo solo así como así, se necesita realizar un conjuro con la segunda bitácora

-Que es eso-dijeron al unisonó Anna, Tamao, Y Ryu

-La segunda bitácora de Hao, nosotros ya utilizamos la primera para aumentar nuestros poderes recuerdan, pero esta vez necesitamos la segunda bitácora, en esta se encuentra el secreto más grande de Hao, la razón por la que sigue vivo

-A…con que necesitamos eso-Anna suspiro al igual que los otros dos, tan cerca pero…tan lejos-y donde encontramos esa bitácora

-Pues, seguramente en la mansión de Hao, si es cierto que esa bitácora contiene el secreto de cómo reencarno en dos ocasiones y como es que sigue vivo cuando todos creíamos que Yoh lo había derrotado, no creo que él se separe de ella, o por lo menos que no la tenga muy alejada de el.

-Si eso es así, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste desde un principio, para que la buscáramos de una vez cuando fuimos por doña Anna y Tamao-cuestiono Ryu algo confundido

-Porque era necesario que salieran del lugar rápido, era mejor así

-Pero ahora como iremos por la bitácora, nos estarán esperando

-No, no creo, Hao está muy ocupado conquistando el mundo

-Bien, entonces iré junto con HoroHoro y Len por esa bitácora y regresaremos el alma de don Yoh a su cuerpo

-Yo también voy-exclamo Anna, no soportaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras que los demás arriesgaban la vida por salvar a su amado

-No creo que sea bueno doña Anna es…

-Déjala Ryu-lo interrumpió Fausto-Es mejor así, ya que necesitas a alguien que sepa cómo es la mansión por dentro, necesitas un guía y te puede ayudar

-bien, tu iras y quien mas

-Yo-se enlisto la peli rosa

-No, con Anna es suficiente, será mejor arriesgar la menor cantidad de vidas, yo iria pero, devo cuidar de Yoh-intervino Fausto

-Entonces seremos Usted doña Anna Yo y…

-Su seguro servidor pues-se escucho una vos proveniente de la entrada de un chico moreno con un peinado afro

-Chocolove-exclamo Anna al ver al joven

-sí, que creían que los iba a abandonar cuando más me necesitan, pues no, por cierto Anna, feliz cumpleaños, esto fue muy difícil de conseguir así que cuídalo mucho si-El moreno lanzo una pequeña cajita blanca con un listón rojo

-que es-pregunto Anna mientras retiraba el listón y liego de la cajita saco un collar de cuentas azules igual al suyo-esto…esto es

-Eso te servirá supongo, con eso podrás invocar a tu demonios

-Sí, gracias

-muy bien, entonces seremos nosotros tres solamente

-no, yo iré con ustedes, si me lo permiten-escucharon la vos de un joven muy conocido por ellos, solo que en esos años había crecido bastante y su cuerpo ya estaba proporcionado y no era más un enano cabezón

-Manta, pero, esto es muy diferente a lo que habíamos hecho antes, tu vida puede correr peligro y…

-Tranquilícese Doña Anna-la interrumpió Ryu-este no es el manta de hace dos años, es un shaman

Anna seguía sorprendiéndose, parecía que no acabarían las sorpresas pronto-que, desde cuando

-Desde la vez que fui poseído por Moske, el quedo atrapado en mi computadora y desde entonces habíamos practicado la posesión de objetos con ayuda de Ryu

-En estos momento es bueno entre mas aliados tengamos Doña Anna, así que estos dos años lo e entrenado como usted entrenaba a don Yoh

-Bueno, si así están las cosas, es bueno que estés con nosotros Manta

-si, por fin podre poner en práctica mi entrenamiento

-Bueno, si su equipo está listo, espero le baya bien-les dijo Fausto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar-supongo se irán en cuanto Anna se cambie de ropa no-los cuatro se detuvieron de golpe, pues ya estaban a punto de salir del refugio cuando se percataron de que Anna seguía con el vestido de novia

-Bueno ahora si estamos listos verdad doña Anna-la chica asintió, traía puesta ropa que june le había prestado, era un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra-bien, estamos listos verdad Tokaguero-el hombre blandió su espada de madera

-Por supuesto

-Listo moske-exclamo manta

-Sí, he esperado por eso mucho

-listo gatito-dijo chocolove y el imponente espíritu del jaguar lanzo un gruñido

-Bien, pues si todos estamos listos vámonos de una vez-Ordeno Anna y los cuatro salieron del lugar-solo un poco mas Yoh, y estaremos juntos-pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba junto al grupo, rumbo a la mansion de Hao Azakura, eso seria quisas, la mas grande asaña que icieran en toda su vida.

* * *

-…y espero que esto no se repita, como te pones a besarte con ese maldito de len-reprendia HoroHoro a su hemana mientras la jalaba de la muñeca alejandose de un monton de nieve donde sobresalian un par de piernas que se movian de adelante a atras

-Tu no ers mi padre hermano yo tomare mis deciciones-desia para defenderse la chica, ambos llegarona la habitación donde descansaba el cuerpo de Yoh y se encontarron con que nadie estaba en el lugar, nadie mas que Fausto

-y los demas-pregunto Horo

-Fueron por la segunda bitácora

-La que-pregunto el chico de cabello azul, Fausto le explico todo lo sucedido desde que se fue y luego el chico exclamo

-QUE, maldición debo darme prisa si quero alcanzarlos

-hey, detente, necesito que busques a Len

-A Len, para que-dijo con un notorio enfado en suvos

-Necesito que agan algo, algo muy importante…

_Continuara…_

_Aaaaa fffffffffffff, por fin acabe, tengo sueño jajaja_

_Espero les aya gustado este capitulo_

_Que tal, los engañe no, vreyeron que Yoh había muerto, pues no, aun sigue vivo_

_Y esta historia apenas comienza, déjenme reviews por fa, gracias de antemano y hasta la proxima_


	6. una larga noche

_Hola, grasias por leer mi historia, grasias por dejarme reviews y ojala me sigan dejando mas_

_**La guerra de Hao**_

_**Capítulo VI-Una larga noche**_

Era media noche, la luna en el cielo iluminaba débilmente aquel bosque de inmenso tamaño y árboles frondosos, durante el día adentrarse hay era peligroso considerando lo que en este bosque se escondía, ahora de noche, prácticamente era suicidio lo que aquellas personas estaban a punto de hacer. Pero bueno, por fin, luego de otro largo trayecto, aquel automóvil se detuvo, las puertas traseras se abrieron dejando salir a aquellas personas, ya fuera los cuatro, uno de ellos, el más alto y con un fleco por demás extraño miro a la mujer al volante

-Lo siento, pero aquí es hasta donde me atrevo a llegar-le dijo la mujer rubia esforzando una sonrisa

-No hay problema, no debes sentir vergüenza por querer proteger tu vida, además, con nosotros es más que suficiente, bueno, buen viaje, a, y salúdame a las lili´s-le dijo Ryu con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su pulgar en alto

-Bueno, buena suerte, si tienen éxito, estoy segura de que tendremos ayuda, después de todo, Yoh fue quien derroto a Hao hace tiempo, el es nuestra única esperanza, nuestro estandarte-la mujer sonrió nuevamente y puso en marcha el vehículo alejándose por aquel árido camino de tierra que cruzaba varias montañas

-Bien-comenzó Ryu-este es el lugar más alejado de la mansión, desde este punto estaremos seguros, pero habrá que adentrarnos por el bosque sin ser vistos, alguna idea

-Como fue que entraron la primera vez para rescatarme a mí y a Tamao

-Bueno, pues, la verdad eso era más simple doña Anna, ya que en ese momento no nos estaban esperando, pero ahora, luego de un ataque, seguramente Hao tendrá a sus hombres muy bien repartidos por toda la zona

-bueno pue, entonce como se supone que entramo-cuestiono Chocolove

-mmm, Anna, tu no conoces alguna ruta no tan vigilada que nos lleve a la mansión-le pregunto manta mientras observaba detenidamente aquel bosque

-No, desgraciadamente todo el tiempo estuve encerrada, nunca Salí de la mansión, no conozco nada del bosque

-entiendo, entonces,…

-bueno aquí parados no conseguiremos nada así que, vamos, nos adentraremos al bosque, después de todo la mansión esta en el centro, solo abra que caminar en la misma dirección todo el tiempo hasta llegar hay-dijo Ryu y comenso a caminar

-Espera Ryu, estas tomándote las cosas a la ligera, si nos encuentran nos mataran por eso es importante idear un plan antes de actuar-lo detuvo Manta sujetándolo del brazo

Ryu giro levemente la cabeza y clavo su mirada en manta-gracias a Don Yoh es que ahora soy quien soy, de no haberlo conocido lo más probable es que seguiría siendo una persona que bagá por las calles y se mete en líos a cada rato, pero lo conocí, y el cambio mi vida, ahora soy otro, con un propósito en la vida y una razón por la cual continuar, tal vez nunca tuvo esa intención, pero al convivir con él, no sé, ahora simplemente soy otro, puede decirse que el me salvo, y es hora de que le devuelva el favor, no crees

-Pero…aun así…es peligroso…

-sí, lo es, pero aun así debo hacerlo, además, si me encuentran-en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa-ya verán que todo se solucionara

Ante esto los otros tres se impactaron, aquellas palabras eran propias de Yoh, y para cualquier persona que haya estado con él, esas palabras siempre servían para dar ánimos, y era una forma de decir que siempre existen esperanzas aun cuando la situación no lo indique, los tres se miraron y luego sonrieron,

-Vamos, Yoh nos necesita en este momento, no podemos abandonarlo, el nunca nos ha abandonado-les indico Anna

-Si pue, vamo de una ve por la bitácora y salvemo a Yoh-exclamo Chocolove

-Yoh siempre nos apoya, es justo que nosotros nos arriesguemos mínimo en una ocasión por el-dijo Manta y los cuatro se dispusieron a seguir el trayecto.

* * *

-ffff….hace friiio-dijo Len temblando y estornudando un par de veces

-hay que exagerado, mírame a mí, yo no tiemblo-le dijo HoroHoro y luego bostezo

-si claro, porque donde tu vives siempre hay frio-le grito el chico de ojos amarillos sin dejar de temblar

-maldición, mira que tener que estar aquí paradote en la madrugada, en esta maldita montaña cuando podría cómodamente estar en la sala del refugio, acomodado en un sillón, con un chocolatito caliente, con Tamao entre mis brazos, abrazándola, asiéndole cariñitos y…-su mente comenzó a divagar y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas mientras se perdía en su mente balbuceando lo que aria si estuviera con Tamao

-sí, sí, sí,-susurro Len tratando de ignorar lo que decía su acompañante mientras que el también comenzó a pensar en lo que había estado haciendo momentos atrás-jm, Pilika-susurro y sus mejillas también obtuvieron un tono carmesí

-Así que estos son los Shamanes que se supone nos escoltaran al refugió-se escucho una vos femenina que saco a los dos jóvenes de sus pensamientos

-Valla, Valla, tiempo sin verlos chicos-dijo otra mujer junto a la primera

Los chicos voltearon para ver a las jóvenes mujeres que estaban paradas detrás de ellos-por fin llegan, así que se trataba de ustedes, debí imaginarlo-les dijo Len y ambas sonrieron levemente…

* * *

Los cuatro sujetos que se adentraron en el bosque con el fin de obtener aquel objeto con el cual sería posible el recuperar aquel joven tan preciado para ellos, se hallaban a pocos pasos de encontrar la mansión, era extraño, muy extraño, se suponía que varios guardias los estarían esperando pero, sin embargo no había nadie, nadie vigilaba el área, ningún hombre de Hao los había tratado de detener, en ese momento la sospecha de que los estuvieran esperando para tenderles una trampa tenía que ser percibida, mas sin embargo, las grandes esperanzas de llegar y tomar ese objeto que les devolvería a Yoh los segaba, en ese momento, solo escasos metros los separaban de la mansión y por tanto, de la bitácora

-Esperen-les indico Anna-llegamos, pero esto solo era la parte fácil de nuestra misión, lo difícil será encontrar la bitácora

-tiene razón doña Anna, debemos idear un plan de búsqueda, así que piensen, en qué lugar creen que se encuentre esa bitácora

-Bueno, pensemos un momento-puntualizó Manta-si es un objeto tan importante y que contiene el secreto de la inmortalidad de Hao, lo más seguro es que la lleve consigo todo el tiempo

-si-dijeron los otros tres desanimados

-oigan no se aguiten mi amigo-dijo Chocolove-no hay que pensar en lo peor, pensemo positivo, talve sea tan importante que Hao teme extraviarlo durante una batalla y siempre lo guarda en un lugar seguro pue

-sí, eso también es posible-afirmo Manta-pero debe ser un lugar en el cual Hao tenga la certeza de que no sea robado, por ejemplo su habitación, o una en la que pase mucho tiempo, así podría vigilarla casi durante todo el día

-también puede ser un lugar donde lo pueda esconder muy bien como una biblioteca, entre tantos libros seria el perfecto escondite para un libro-agrego Ryu

-si-susurro Anna

-Doña Anna, usted estuvo mucho tiempo hay, así que debe saber muy bien como es la mansión por dentro, así como los lugares que frecuentaba Hao

Anna respiro profundamente calmando un poco sus nervios, su miedo, y su ansiedad-bueno, pues, existe una sala, con muchos libros en el tercer piso, su habitación esta en el quinto y último piso, los lugares que mas frecuentaba son, pues, su estudio que está en el segundo piso, y una sala en el primer piso

-Ok, entonces revisaremos ahí primero, luego, si no la hayamos, estaremos seguros de que la tiene Hao

-Sí, esperen-dijo manta-antes, tengo algo que nos puede servir-busco entre aquella mochila que siempre cargaba y saco de esta tres pequeños objetos parecidos a unos bolígrafos gruesos-esto nos servirá tomen-y entrego uno a cada uno

-Que son-cuestiono Anna

-bueno, pues ente aparato nos servirá para estar en contacto, tienen un pequeño micrófono para comunicarnos entre nosotros, y si presionan este botón-dijo señalando un pequeño bulto en medio del objeto-mandara una señal a los demás, servirá para cuando estén en problemas y no puedan hablar

-valla, tu sí que esta preparado pa todo verda-le dijo el chico moreno guardando el aparato en su bolsillo-pero, solo son tre, tú que ara

-Yo estoy bien, mi computadora está conectada a los tres

-bueno, si estamos listos, doña Anna, existe alguna entrada por la que no se percaten de nuestra presencia

La chica asintió levemente y los guio con suma cautela hasta un árbol-si subimos por este árbol llegaremos a mi habitación, la ventana debe estar abierta, así no seremos descubiertos, luego al estar dentro nos dividiremos

-pero doña Anna es muy peligroso

-No te preocupes Ryu, estaré bien, si cada uno va a un lugar diferente acabaremos más pronto y saldremos más rápido de ahí, además, si uno de nosotros es atrapado, los otros tres podrán huir,

-bueno, creo que no importa lo que diga, no cambiara de opinión cierto

-Cierto-los cuatro comenzaron a escalar aquel árbol hasta llegar a la habitación que pertenecía a Anna, al estar ahí, se repartieron el lugar que cada uno revisaría y luego se separaron

-Doña Anna por favor, tenga mucho cuidado, no podría darle la cara a Don Yoh si algo le sucede

-No te preocupes Ryu, no pienso morir sin haberme convertido en la esposa de Yoh Azakura-dijo y sonrió levemente, Ryu suspiro y luego salió de la habitación

La chica se dispuso a partir cuando algo paso por su mente, cerro lentamente la puerta y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al buro dónde tenía sus más preciados recuerdos, saco el primer cajón y lo volteo para retirar el fondo falso y sacar aquella foto de ella, sus amigos, y su querido Yoh-Ten paciencia, pronto te veré otra vez Yoh-dijo para sí, y guardo la foto en un bolsillo de su pantalón, miro asía los demás objetos, casi todos estaban quemados a excepción de uno, lo tomo y lo acomodo en su cabeza-listo, ahora a buscar-se dijo y luego salió con sigilo de la habitación

* * *

En el último piso, una pequeña sombra se movía lentamente por los pasillos del lugar, un joven, de estatura promedio caminaba por estos procurando no hacer ruido alguno, el lugar era bastante bello, hermosamente decoradas las paredes y adornado todo el lugar con bellas flores y plantas, no era un tétrico lugar como manta había imaginado, era hermoso, aun así, su temor no disminuía, bello o no, el lugar donde estaba seguía siendo donde vivía Hao, por fin luego de una larga búsqueda el chico llego a donde estaba la habitación de Hao, el lugar donde tendría que revisar

-Que suerte tan…, mira que tener que revisar la habitación de Hao-se lamentaba Manta

-Manta, acaso te arrepientes de haber venido-le pregunto su espíritu acompañante Moske

-No es eso, solo que, esperaba probar mis habilidades, pero…contra Hao, no tendría ninguna posibilidad

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y no dejare que nadie te haga daño-el chico sonrió y se aproximo mas a la puerta de dicha habitación, se arrastro lentamente hasta llegar al lugar y lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta, entro en la habitación a gatas y se levanto lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, más que un bulto entre las cobijas de la cama

-Debe estar dormido, bien, tranquilo, solo debes guardar silencio-pensó y camino de puntitas para acercarse al buro que tenía enfrente y sacar todo lo que hay estuviera, el proceso fue lento pues no podía hacer algún ruido que despertara a Hao-aquí no está-pensó el chico y se retiro lentamente a gatas acercándose a un gran ropero que estaba en la habitación-si no está aquí…-pensó el joven y luego sacudió un poco la cabeza, abrió las puestas dobles del ropero lentamente y busco con la mirada hasta que dio con algo que llamo su atención, una caja de madera, decorada con símbolos antiguos-tal vez…sea esto-dijo y saco la caja

-Eso no te pertenece-le dijo aquel bulto en la cama que ahora era una persona sentada en esta que miraba fijamente a manta, el chico se estremeció al escuchar la vos y se dio la vuelta, para su sorpresa, quien lo observaba no era Hao, sino otra persona, una mujer que se cubría el cuerpo con las cobijas

-quien…quien eres tu-le dijo el chico casi temblando

-Eso no te incumbe, deja eso, ya te dije que no te pertenece, esa caja es del señor Hao-la chica se levanto dejando ver su completo cuerpo desnudo que provoco que Manta se pusiera completamente rojo, pero la chica no perdió tiempo y tomo un bastón que posesiono provocando que este emitiera un resplandor rojo

-oye, oye, detente, por fa…-la chica ataco a Manta quien esquivo ágilmente aquel ataque saltando y quedaron los dos en la posición anterior de su oponente, y el chico hiso la posesión de objetos-listo Moske-pregunto el joven sosteniendo un gran mazo resplandeciente

-Desde hace mucho que estoy listo-Manta levanto aquel gran mazo y golpeo a la chica desnuda mandándola a estrellarse con el ropero detrás de ella quedando inconsciente bajo varios objetos

-mmm…no era muy fuerte-dijo Moske

-Sí, pero, así es mejor, no era bueno hacer mucho ruido, mmm

-que sucede Manta-cuestiono Moske al ver la expresión pensativa de Manta

-Es que, ¿Por qué tendría Hao a una shaman tan débil como ella en su ejército?-Moske medito un rato y luego hablo

-Bueno, creo que la respuesta es obvia, no era para que luchara sino…-se detuvo algo sonrojado igual que Manta

-sí, creo que si-le dijo y abrió la caja de madera que seguía en sus manos y observo lo que se encontraba en su interior

-Que es-le pregunto Moske

-Pues, globitos de fiesta y…el camasutra-dijo decepcionado-Hao es un hombre frio, y despiadado, pero también parece ser un maldito calenturiento lleno de hormonas-emitió una pequeña risa nerviosa para ocultar su decepción

-tal vez los demás tengan más suerte

-sí, eso espero Moske…

* * *

Varios metros más abajo, un joven moreno, recorría con gran sigilo y velocidad todo el segundo piso buscando su lugar asignado

-Debe estar cerca, solo me falta buscar por ahí, es muy extraño no e visto a un solo guardia en todo el camino, muy raro, pero, debo continuar-se dijo en un susurro mientras seguía su camino-por fin, esta e la ultima habitación de este piso-dijo y entro con velocidad a la habitación que estaba abierta, trago saliva algo nervioso y luego de revisar cuidadosamente observo que no había nadie en el lugar, por lo cual cerró la puerta y comenzó su búsqueda

-no está, mmm…-decía mientras buscaba la bitácora como loco por toda la habitación-aa-suspiro-no está aquí, mejor me voy-dijo justo antes de sentir un frio cortante proveniente de la ventana, el moreno volteo y se encontró con un hombre alto con una gabardina negra que lo miraba fijamente sosteniendo en su mano una daga que emitía un resplandor azul

-no deberías estar aquí-dijo aquel hombre-¿que buscas?

-pue eso e algo que no te incumbe, porfavor te pido que no me moleste

-jm, lastima, no puedo hacer caso a tu petición, estoy aquí para eliminar a los intrusos, y tu eres un intruso-y sin más blandió la daga de la cual salió una ráfaga de aire que paso rozando a Chocolov y luego se estrello con la puerta de la habitación partiéndola a la mitad

-pero que era eso pue-

-el espíritu del viento, solo eso-el hombre volvió a blandir la daga casi partiendo a la mitad a chocolove que con velocidad impresionante esquivo aquel ataque y lanzo un golpe al hombre que salió disparado por la ventana estrellándose en el suelo

-con eso será suficiente-dijo y luego reviso su brazo había sido rosado por el ataque y se encontraba sangrando

-No puedo morir aquí-dijo y observo en su mano un pequeño resplandor por el reflejo de la luz en un pequeño objeto en su mano-primero tengo algo ma que ver...

* * *

En la parte baja de esa gran mansión se encontraba Ryu, quien no había tenido un trayecto tan tranquilo para llegar a su área, pues se había topado con varios guardias, de los que afortunadamente se había deshecho sin llamar mucho la atención

-f…estuvo cerca, pero por fortuna me logre salvar, ahora, la sala esa debe estar por…pro…pro…aja, aquí esta-dijo y observo una habitación de gran tamaño, con varios sillones y una gran mesa en el centro, parecía un lugar donde se reunirían varios hombres se reunirían a hablar de negocios, seguramente Hao lo frecuentaba junto a sus mejores hombres para hablar sobre su proyecto de crear un mundo donde hubiera solo shamanes, el hombre no perdió tiempo y comenzó por revisar en un escritorio aquel tan ansiado objeto hasta que sintió algo extraño y se dio la vuelta enpuñando su espada de madera

-Aquí no está-le dijo un hombre vestido de negro, era alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello y ojos muy obscuros

-que cosa-cuestiono Ryu

-lo que buscas, la bitácora, valla, el señor Hao tenía razón, son tan imbéciles que vinieron con la esperanza absurda de llevársela, verdad,

-que, a que te refieres

-en términos simples, vinieron justo a donde se preparaba una trampa, al menos esperaba que fueran mas, será muy aburrido enfrentarte solo a ti, se ve que eres un completo imbécil

-que dijiste

-ja-el chico saco un tridente y luego este emitió una segadora lus dorada-

-Tokaguero-grito Ryu y su espada se ilumino con una luz morada

-eres tan imbécil que crees que tienes oportunidad, lastima tu y los otros dos serán aplastados

-que…como…como sabes…

-Que son tres idiotas y la señorita Anna los intrusos, ja, pues porque los hemos estado vigilando desde el momento en que entraron al bosque

-entonces, nos permitieron llegar hasta aquí, solo para…

-sí, solo para que trajeran de vuelta a la señorita Anna, y ahora tú y tus amigos, sufrirán…

* * *

En el último piso, Manta se disponía a salir del lugar hasta que sintió una presencia atrás de el

-te vas tan pronto, pero si apenas nos estamos conociendo-le dijo una vos femenina, Manta se dio la vuelta y encontró a aquella chica ahora vestida y con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro-me las vas a pagar-dijo y lanzo un gran ataque con su bastón…

* * *

-No era tan fuerte-dijo un chico moreno mientras se daba la vuelta para irse cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y encontró al hombre recargado en el marco de la ventana

-lo siento, ya te dije que estoy aquí para encargarme de los intrusos, lastima para ti…

* * *

-en estos momentos, Kana y Yugo deben estarse encargando de los otros dos, y el señor Hao seguramente esta con la señorita Anna-le dijo aquel hombre mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona

-Doña Anna…

-Mejor preocúpate por ti, por cierto, me llamo Keisa, y espero que no seas muy débil, espero pueda divertirme un poco contigo-dijo y se lanzo al ataque…

* * *

En una habitación en lo alto de la mansión se encontraba una chica de rubia cabellera, observando varios libros acomodados en algunos libreros y repisas repartidos por toda la habitación que tenia algunos muebles en el centro, Anna casi terminaba de revisar todos los libros de la habitación hasta que dio, por fin, con el que buscaba-es esto-dijo observando un cuadernillo con viejas y gastadas pastas y varias hojas que sobresalían por los lados

-Sabía que volverías a mí-dijo un chico detrás de Anna, la vos estremeció a Anna que hiso un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse serena

-Hao…-dijo observando al castaño que la miraba sonriente

-Eres predecible, sabía que vendrías aquí por eso, y sabía que lugares serian en los que comenzarían a buscar, tus amigos están muy bien acompañados no te preocupes, deje a algunos de mis mejores hombres para que los recibieran como es debido

-que…-dijo casi en un susurro lleno de preocupación y luego apretó con fuerza su rosario agitándolo un poco y luego dos grandes seres aparecieron frente a ella entre ella y Hao

-ja, balla, así que ahora puedes controlar a estos dos demonios, bien-dijo y luego extendió sus brazos lanzando dos esferas de fuego que golpearon a los demonios

-Que es lo que quieres Hao-le grito Anna

-Ya te lo dije, te quiero a ti, y quiero un heredero, solo eso, vamos Anna, deja de resistirte, sabes que esto es lo que quieres

-No, te equivocas, jamás en mi vida querría estar a tu lado-dijo con un tono de vos lleno de furia

-¿Así?, acaso no eras tú la que decía siempre que serias la esposa del Shaman King, pues mira, yo soy el nuevo Shaman King-su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa siniestra

-Tú no eres el Shaman King, solo eres un imbécil

-jm, he superado a los grandes espíritus, mis poderes no tienen comparación, este mundo me pertenece Anna, y estoy dispuesto a compartirlo contigo, tu y yo, formaremos un mundo perfecto para los Shamanes que tengan los suficientes poderes

-tal vez tengas razón, y seas el shaman mas poderoso en el mundo, pero de todas formas, no estaré a tu lado, y mucho menos tendré un hijo contigo, nunca me entregaría a otro hombre que no sea Yoh

-ja, pero él está muerto, vamos Anna, tu única ambición era la de convertirte en la esposa del Shaman King y tener una vida de lujos y comodidades, eso es lo que yo te ofrezco, después de todo, solo estabas con el inútil de Yoh por ese matrimonio arreglado -Anna tenia la mirada baja, meditando aquellas palabras-que dices, te quedas a mi lado

Anna levanto la vista con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-Que que digo, digo que siempre me pareciste un hombre brillante…-Hao sonrió complacido-…pero veo que no eres más que otro idiota-Hao cambio su mirada a una muy seria-tal vez no lo demuestra, pero…YO AMO A YOH, y siempre lo haré, siempre lo hice, y siempre temí demostrarlo por temor a que el no sintiera lo mismo por mí, y era por eso que estaba distante, pero él me confesó su amor hace tiempo, después del torneo, y desde entonces, no temo mostrar que…que enamore, me enamore de él, de su dulzura, de su expresión serena y despistada, simplemente me enamore y nada cambiara eso

Hao cambio su semblante a uno lleno de ira-esa es tu elección Annita

-por supuesto, escogería a Yoh miles de veces sin importar lo que pase

-pues bien, tu lo quisiste asi-el castaño levanto un brazo con la mano abierta en la cual se comenso a formar lentamente una esfera de fuego, en ese momento el techo se derrumbo y de este callo un chico moreno con algunas cortadas en el cuerpo

-bueno pue, almeno te encontré-dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a Anna, del mismo hoyo en el techo por el que cayó el moreno entro un hombre con gabardina negra sosteniendo una daga

-Señor, disculpe, este bicho es algo velos y no pude detenerlo-dijo y volteo a ver a Hao que se encontraba más sereno y que había bajado el brazo

-No hay problema-arque el castaño. Por una de las ventanas de la habitación entro un chico rompiendo el cristal con un gran mazo y quedando alado de Anna y Chocolove, respirando agitado-perdón, me tarde un poco en llegar-dijo entre jadeos

-maldito mocoso ven acá

-grito una mujer de pelirroja de ojos claros entrando por la misma ventana que Manta había destruido-señor Hao, disculpe, es muy escurridizo

-No te preocupes Kana, estan a nuestra merced ahora-un gran estruendo se escucho seguido de el derrumbe de gran parte del suelo de la habitación y la llegada de un hombre que sostenía una espada de madera y otro hombre con una lanza

-que bien, no llegue tarde, este aparato sirve muy bien, incluso te dice el lugar donde se encuentran los demás-dijo Ryu sosteniendo aquel aparato que le había entregado Manta

-Valla, ahora tengo a los cuatro intrusos conmigo, Anna, dame la bitácora para que pueda eliminarte de una vez

La chica apretó aquel cuadernillo contra su pecho en señal de que moriría antes de entregarlo

-Bien, si así lo quieres…-dijo Hao caminando lentamente hacía ellos rodeando el gran hoyo en medio de la habitación, se acercaba lentamente, pues, los intrusos ya no tenían ninguna forma de escapar

-Y ahora que hacemos-pregunto Manta algo preocupado

-jm, pelear que mas-dijo Ryu tomando su espada con ambas manos

-No, claro que no, solo tenemo que esperar-les dijo Chocolove mirando un reloj en su muñeca

-Que-pregunto Anna mirándolo con curiosidad

-Solo esperen, el rosario no salvara-dijo sonriéndoles-un poco ma, 5…4…3…2…1…adio Hao, luego no veremo, jajajaja-dijo mientras el rosario de Anna se iluminaba y esa luz los envolvía a los cuatro, y acto seguido aquel deslumbrante resplandor se apago y los cuatro ya no se encontraban hay

-…que….que… ¡qué demonios paso!-grito Hao lleno de rabia y gritaba desesperadamente…

* * *

En el refugio, una de las habitaciones se lleno de una intensa luz blanca y los cuatro chicos aparecieron entre ese resplandor-Que bien, todo funciono muy bien-dijo marco sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas sosteniendo una vasija de porcelana

-que….que….que fue lo que….paso-decía Manta aun en shock

-El rosario tenía un conjuro, las instrucciones eran que exactamente, a las 3 de la madrugada abriera esta vasija liberando a un espíritu que se transportaría a donde estuviera el rosario y luego los traería de vuelta hasta aquí-dijo mirando a Chocolove que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-bueno, no importa mucho el cómo, sino el que estamos a salvo, o no doña Anna-pegunto Ryu y Anna sonrió levemente

-Y…la trajeron-pregunto marco levantándose del suelo

-sí, ahora que tenemos la bitácora será posible traer a Yoh de vuelta-dijo Anna mirando el cuadernillo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y retiro de su cabeza el otro objeto que había rescatado de aquel lugar, unos grandes audífonos naranjas

-Sí, ahora con eso ya tenemos todo para traer a Don yoh de vuelta-exclamo triunfante Ryu

-Bueno…no exactamente, aun necesitamos otra cosita-dijo Marco con una sonrisa nerviosa

-QUE, aun hay mas, y ahora qué demonios necesitamos-exclamo Ryu con furia

-No…no se preocupen, de hecho ya envié a alguien por eso, y deberían llegar pronto-dijo mirando un reloj en la pared

-De hecho acaban de llegar-dijo un chico en la puerta de la habitación-perdón por la tardanza, pero no podíamos ir tan rápido porque una de ellas esta…

-Hola, llegaste-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y piel clara, con un vestido azul cielo y su vientre algo hinchado

-Nyorain-dijo chocolove observando a la chica que lo miraba dulcemente

-Que…a, tu eres la, la sacerdotisa Nyorain, la de la secta sagrada del torneo de shamanes-dijo Manta luego de hacer memoria

-sí, y también e mi esposa y futura madre de mi primer pequeñín-dijo chocolove abrasando por la espalda a la chica, muy sonrientes ambos

-valla, y tú, ¿quién eres?-pregunto Manta a una mujer morena que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta

-Mi nombre es Lirilara-respondio la chica asercandose mas al grupo

-aaa, tu eres la mujer que nos mostro la historia de los guerreros seminoa, verdad-dijo Ryu y la mujer asintió levemente-aaa, ustedes son la pieza faltante para traes de vuelta a Don Yoh

-Así es-contestaron ambas al unisonó

-Para unir nuevamente el alma de Yoh con su cuerpo, necesitaremos hacer una pequeña sesión espiritista, y ellas dos servirán como médiums

-Entiendo, entonces empecemos cuanto antes-dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Yoh

-No, aun no, ha sido una larga noche para ustedes, supongo-comenzó Nyorain-será mejor que descansen, necesitaremos que sus energías estén a cien por ciento para llevar a cabo la sesión

Anna suspiro, la verdad, era que ella estaba muy cansada, primero casi se casaba, luego escapo de la mansión de Hao, vio de nuevo a Yoh, y luego regreso a la mansión de Hao arriesgando su vida por conseguir la bitácora, necesitaba descansar-bien, será mañana

Nyorain sonrió y luego volteo a ver a ver a su esposo que la seguía abrazando-estás herido-dijo algo preocupada

-Solo son rasguño-dijo con una gran sonrisa-te ve hermosa-la chica sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-ffff, nada mal para ser nuestra primera batalla no Moske-susurro Manta

-Sí, lo hicimos muy bien no crees

-Si

-Bien, hoy descansaremos, y mañana, mañana traeremos de vuelta a Don Yoh, por fin, luego de tanta espera…

_Continuara…_

_Listo, otro capítulo, uufffff, el más largo hasta ahora_

_Espero les aya gustado, pronto volverá Yoh siiiiii_

_Cuídense mucho bye._


	7. Las sombras

_Ok, ok, ok, deje con mucho esfuerzo la flojera que me agobia y me puse a escribir la continuación de mi historia, espero les guste y ojala no los decepcione, ya que la imaginación me está abandonando, pero bueno, aprovechare este pequeño momento en el que me acompaña _

_**La guerra de Hao**_

_**Capítulo VII-Las sombras**_

La fría agua que caía sobre su cuerpo era muy revitalizante, no había logrado dormir mucho debido a tantos pensamientos en su mente, el hecho de volver a escuchar la vos de Yoh, de poder ver su sonrisa y la paz en sus ojos. La chica termino de ducharse y se vistió con un vestido negro, se miro en un espejo y observo su cuerpo, había cambiado mucho, ¿Qué pensaría Yoh una vez que la viera nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo?, inconscientemente se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo por ese hecho, se verían de nuevo luego de dos años, de dos largos y difíciles años. Anna salió de una de las muchas habitaciones de aquel refugio subterráneo, se dirigía a una sala a encontrarse con el resto de los chicos, seria en ese mismo momento cuando Yoh regresaría con ellos, en poco tiempo llego a donde estaban los demás, todos reunidos sentados en aquella sala.

Manta se encontraba sentado en el piso con su laptop y Moske junto a él, Ryu discutía como siempre con HoroHoro mientras Tokagero hacia varios gestos y trataba de calmar a su shaman, Tamao mostraba una mirada de pánico ante la posibilidad de que se desatara una riña en la que Horo estuviera implicado, Len se mostraba indiferente como siempre mientras estaba tomado de la mano con Pilika que sonreía con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, Fausto estaba abrazado como siempre con Eliza, Jun se encontraba pensativa con Lee Bruslong a su lado, Lirilara estaba recargada en la pared muy pensativa, y Chocolove y Nyorain estaban juntos conversando , aquella escena la hiso sonreír levemente, una joven y feliz pareja que esperaba ya un hijo.

Aun recordaba con claridad las palabras de Nyorain cuando le pregunto por qué habían decidido casarse tan pronto, _en estos momentos el mundo enfrenta un gran problema, era ahora o nunca, es algo triste decirlo, pero es verdad_. Anna carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los chicos que enseguida voltearon a verla

-Es hora-pronuncio la chica y los demás se pusieron de pie y voltearon a ver a Nyorain y Lirilara,

-Sí, ahora podremos comenzar con la ceremonia-dijo Lirilara

-Ahora ya todos los preparativos están listos, así que empecemos de una vez-Todos se dirigieron a la habitación donde el cuerpo de Yoh seguía inerte-preparemos todo-dijo la chica y comenzaron, luego de un rato la habitación había sido preparada, en el piso había dibujada una estrella de cinco picos y en cada uno de estos un símbolo que representaba un elemento, en medio se encontraba aquella botellita de vidrio, Lirilara y Nyorain se encontraban posicionadas una frente a la otra en ambos lados de la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo del castaño .

-Anna, siéntate de ese lado-dijo Nyorain señalando un lugar detrás de la estrella en el cual quedaba frente a Yoh

-Bien, y ahora, ¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto ansiosa

-Cuando estén listos-respondió Lirilara refiriéndose a Len, Ryu, Horo, Manta y Chocolove

-am… ¿nosotros?-cuestiono confundido HoroHoro

-Si pue, nosotros no encargaremo de traer de vuelta el alma de Yoh a su cuerpo-intervino Chocolove

-pero… ¿Cómo?

-El alma de Yoh no se encuentra en su cuerpo, tampoco en el cielo y mucho menos en el infierno, se encuentra atrapada en nuestro mundo, bueno, más bien en un mundo muy diferente que está dentro de esa botella, no basta con abrir ese recipiente y el alma de Yoh volverá a su cuerpo, al abrirlo, su alma seguirá atrapada hay, ustedes tendrán que entrar y sacarla-hablo Lirilara con vos muy seria

-y…nosotros…que…-balbuceaba Ryu mas confundido

-nosotras aremos un conjuro con el cual sus cuerpos y sus almas se separaran por un muy corto periodo de tiempo, mientras tanto ustedes se encargaran de que el alma de Yoh encuentre el camino hasta su cuerpo

-y como lo hacemos, le decimos viene viene, llegando llegando ¿o qué?

El ainu recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anna debido a ese comentario-esto es cerio HoroHoro, deja que Lirilara continúe

-Bien, pues ustedes, entraran en ese frasco, o bueno, sus almas, luego buscaran la de Yoh en ese recipiente y cuando la tengan todo estará bien

-ok…ahora entiendo menos

-eres un cabeza hueca HoroHoro-le espeto Len desesperado-solo debemos sacar el alma de Yoh de ese frasco y luego llevarlo hasta su cuerpo no, es fácil

-sí, más o menos, solo que existe otro riesgo-Nyorain volteo a ver a Chocolove con evidente preocupación-para abrir el recipiente se necesitara llevar a cabo u ritual que mantendrá la puerta de el mundo de esa botella y nuestro mundo abierta para que puedan sacar a Yoh de ahí, pero si no se dan prisa, terminaran atrapados en ese lugar

-bien, de todas formas no se ve tan difícil,

-cuando estén ahí no podrán hacer uso de sus poderes espiritistas, estarán solos, tienen poco tiempo, y solo tenemos una oportunidad o el alma de Yoh podría perderse en aquella dimensión si hacen algo imprudente ¿lo sigues viendo fácil?

-¿Tratas de alentarnos o desanimarnos?

-solo quiero que sean consientes del riesgo que esto implica-los chicos se miraron unos a otros, era cierto, no parecía para nada algo fácil, sus propias vidas peligrarían, mas sin embargo, aun a sabias de eso Manta sonrió y miro con ánimos a los demás

-Oigan ya verán que todo se solucionara-los demás sonrieron confiados al igual que él, esa frase siempre serbia para convencerlos de arriesgar el pellejo

-entonces, estamos listos

-muy bien, comenzaremos de inmediato

-Esperen, ¿Qué se supone que haré yo?-cuestiono Anna que seguía en el lugar que le habían asignado antes

-tu Anna, serás quien mantenga dicha puerta entre este mundo y el de ese recipiente abierta, tu podrás ver todo lo que pase con ellos mientras traen de vuelta el alma de Yoh, mas no podrás interferir de ningún modo

-bien, estoy lista

-excelente, Fausto hazlo-indico Nyorain

-sí, apagare los aparatos que mantienen a Yoh con vida, tendrán poco tiempo antes de que la falta de oxigeno le cause un daño cerebral severo, claro que cuando el alma de Yoh vuelva a su cuerpo estas maquinas ya no serán útiles y hasta podrían causarle algún daño

Los preparativos estaban listos por completo y la ceremonia estaba por comenzar-tomen asiento por favor-indico Lirilara a los chicos que separarían su cuerpo y su alma-están listos-los chicos asintieron casi al mismo tiempo-pues comencemos-acto seguidos tanto ella como Nyorain comenzaron un rezo al mismo tiempo mientras Anna hiso varias posiciones de manos y luego la botella en medio de la estrella emitió un brillo-aquí entran ustedes, si fallan, pueden quedar encerrados en ese recipiente aunque lo más seguro es que regresen a sus cuerpos-los chicos sintieron un intenso dolor seguido de la liberación de sus almas

-funciono-pronuncio Fausto observando aquellos cuerpos inconscientes

-¿cuánto les tomara regresar?-cuestiono Jun

-No lo sé…se supone que tienen poco tiempo antes de que el portal que mantiene Anna se desvanezca…-Fausto se detuvo al escuchar un grito proveniente del cuerpo de Ryu que luego comenzó a moverse-¿Qué paso?

-me…me…no pude hacer nada…eran muchos…fue muy rápido

-¿qué cosa?-cuestiono preocupada Jun

-Esas sombras…no pude llegar…hasta donde estaba don Yoh-Ryu tenía una gran expresión de terror en el rostro y respiraba agitadamente

-Hermano…Len…-balbuceaba una nerviosa Pilika

-señorita Anna…-susurro Tamao, mas Anna no dio respuesta alguna, estaba inerte, como dormida

-donde…donde estamos-cuestiono HoroHoro, mientras veía a su alrededor, estaban flotando en una inmensa obscuridad

-que paso con Ryu, estoy seguro de que lo había visto-Dijo Len volteando a todas partes, en aquel lugar existía una pequeña fuente de luz en medio de toda aquella inmensidad

-E hay-indico Chocolove señalando aquella luz

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Se te ocurre algún otro lugar además de aquella luz-dijo Manta comenzando a acercarse

-no se ve tan difícil, será senci…HAA-HoroHoro no termino aquella frase pues sintió un golpe y una intensa fuerza que lo arrastraba

-¡qué pasa, HoroHoro!-exclamo Len antes de sentir la misma fuerza que lo golpeaba

-que demonio sucedeeeeee-Dijo Chocolove al sentir que algo lo arrastraba

-no veo nada, solamente…esas sombras, esas cosas ¿Qué son?

-chicos me escuchan-se oyó una femenina vos en aquella inmensidad

-¿eres tu Anna?-pregunto manta liberándose del agarre de una de aquellas sombras

-sí, escuchen, esas sombras son las defensas que impiden que el alma de Yoh salga del recipiente, deben llegar hasta él y salir de aquí

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-cuando tengan el alma de Yoh sabrán como

-bien, pues entonces en marcha-dijo Len acercándose nuevamente a la luz

-¡Dejen de molestarnos!-exclamo HoroHoro abriéndose paso entre aquellas sombras

-casi llegamo pue, ya casi…HAAAAAAAA-

-¡Chocolove!-exclamo aterrorizado HoroHoro al ver a su amigo ser atravesado por una de las sombras y luego desaparecer-¡¿que….que…que paso?¡

-su alma a sido retirada de este lugar, está bien, ha regresado a su cuerpo, no se detengan tenemos poco tiempo-les indico Anna a los tres

-¡no te distraigas HoroHoro, casi llegamos!-dijo Manta que estaba frente a aquella luz y pudo distinguir claramente una forma, un cuerpo, Yoh, en medio de una brillante luz-¡Yoh!-grito el joven con alegría, mas esa emoción duro poco al sentir un fuerte empuje y distinguir una de las sombras

-manta, malditos estorbos, dejen de fastidiar-dijo Len acercándose para auxiliar a Manta antes de sentir varios y veloces golpes en todo el cuerpo

-Maldición-susurro preocupado HoroHoro

-no es momento para que te distraigas, no podemos mantenerlos en este mundo mucho tiempo mas, deben darse prisa-escucho nuevamente la vos de Anna

-bien, debo hacerlo-se dijo Horo y se lanzo al ataque abriéndose paso entre aquellas sombras avanzando hasta llegar a aquella luz, la figura de Yoh parecía estar atada a varios peldaños que lo rodeaban, Horo avanzo y se percato de que tanto Len como Manta ya no se encontraban hay-depende de mí-susurro HoroHoro y logro acercarse lo suficiente para poder tocar aquella figura, y comenzó a desatarlo apresurado mientras que aquellas sombras lo golpeaban con ira-no…no…no me van a ganar…¡listo!-exclamo cuando al fin había liberado esa figura inconsciente y se dispuso a alejarse cuando varias de aquellas sombras lo golpearon separándolo del alma de Yoh

-HoroHoro, date prisa, el portal, se cerrara pronto-nuevamente la vos de Anna se escuchaba en aquel lugar y Horo avanzo lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el alma de Yoh que parecía hundirse en aquella inmensidad-ya casi ya…listo, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-¡Anna! ¡¿Cómo salgo de…?-el chico sintió nuevamente aquella fuerza arrebatarle a Yoh de las manos-no hey…ustedes vengan acá…-decía Horo que se detuvo al sentirse agotado y ver como su cuerpo se comenzaba a desvanecer poco a poco-no, maldición, tengo que llegar hasta Yoh pronto-dijo avanzando tan rápido como le era posible entre aquellas sombras que lo golpeaban y arrastraban lejos-Yoh, ¡Yoh!-exclamo el ainu a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo cuando…

-¡Ya no puedo!-exclamo agotada Anna llamando la atención de todos

-que paso doña Anna, lo logramos-cuestiono Ryu

-no lo sé, no estoy segura, no alcance a distinguir mucho al final, HoroHoro fue el ultimo que quedo en el lugar-dicho esto los demás voltearon a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Horo que en ese momento comenzó a moverse quedando hincado, con la respiración agitada y la cabeza baja

-que paso HoroHoro lo… ¿lo lograste?-pregunto preocupado mientras que HoroHoro no dio respuesta y siguió respirando algo agitado

-Horo…-Anna se puso de pie y se acerco al cuerpo de Yoh, una maquina que debía registrar sus signos vitales se encontraba emitiendo un largo e interminable sonido mientras el cuerpo de Yoh seguía inmóvil-Yoh…-susurro la chica sujetando la mano del chico con fuerza y dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo del castaño, dejando caer en silencio algunas lagrimas

-que fue lo que…que paso hay HoroHoro-cuestiono Tamao preocupada al chico que en ese momento lograba normalizar su respiración, seguía con la mirada baja, pero Tamao logro distinguir una expresión en su rostro, una expresión…de alegría

-Anita…me lastimas la mano-aquella vos hiso reaccionar a Anna que de inmediato volteo a ver el rostro de Yoh en el cual se acababa de formar una amplia sonrisa, y una maquina emitía sonidos pausados

-Yoh… ¡YOH!-exclamo con gran entusiasmó la chica sobresaltando al joven que miro a su alrededor varias caras conocidas mostrando grandes sonrisas y algunas derramando lagrimas de emoción

-¡don Yoh, está usted bien, no sabe cuánto nos preocupo!-decía sollozando de emoción Ryu

-¿así?...lamento haberlos preocupado entonces, jijijiji-dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa despreocupada

-Es bueno ver de nuevo tu sonrisa Yoh-dijo Anna hincada a un lado del chico

-sí, no dices eso muy seguido, pero, Anna, hay algo que necesito pedirte-dijo con vos suave mirándola a los ojos

-Sí, que cosa-susurro Anna mirándolo dulcemente como nunca antes y acercándose cada vez mas

-me…me…me podrías regresar mis audífonos, quiero escuchar un poco de música-dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa

-NO PUEDE SER YOH, NO NOS VEMOS POR TANTO TIEMPO Y EN LO PRIMERO QUE PIENSAS ES EN TU MALDITA MUSICA-exclamo Anna agitando bruscamente a Yoh

-hay…hay…Anita, me lastimas…además-dijo y tomo con suavidad las manos de Anna y la acerco a él hasta juntar sus labios en un corto pero sincero beso-no es en lo primero que pensé, y no ha sido mucho el tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto ¿o sí?

-pues, no lo recuerdas-cuestiono Anna sin mirarlo pues estaba muy sonrojada

-am…Yoh, estuviste un tiempo en coma-dijo HoroHoro acercándose a el

-¿así?, ¿cómo cuanto?

-am…no mucho, nadamas dos años

-aaaaaaaa… ¡¿Queeeeeeee!-exclamo aquel chico sobresaltado y haciendo memoria-¿Qué paso con Hao, con mis abuelos? ¿qué demonios a pasado mientras no estuve?

-bueno…es una larga historia, veras…

_Continuara…_

_Yoh está de vuelta siiiiiiii_

_Espero les allá gustado su regreso y pues, no participo mucho en este capítulo pero si aparecerá mucho en los demás, déjenme reviews porfa y hasta luego_


	8. mi responsabilidad

**La guerra de Hao**

**Capítulo VIII- Mi responsabilidad**

Su mirada era turbia, llena de ira y frustración, se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio meditando las cosas, no había conseguido el dormir nada desde la última vez que vio a Anna, desde que la vio irse con la bitácora, tenían la bitácora y el alma de Yoh, seguramente para ese momento el ya estaría completo. Apretó su puño y luego golpeo el escritorio lleno de rabia, de un momento a otro sus excelentes planes eran frustrados y su más grande temor (aunque jamás admitiera temerle a algo) se había vuelto realidad, Yoh, su gemelo, su otra mitad, estaba vivo seguramente, no, tenía que pensar en algo positivo, los demonios que encerró para custodiar el alma de su hermano debieron de detener a sus malditos amigos, si, sería imposible que ellos lograran burlar esa defensa… ¿verdad?

-Keysa-exclamo Hao llamando a su hombre de confianza

-llamo usted señor

-sí, prepara las cosas, iremos de viaje

-¿ahora señor?, ¿pero a donde?

-a donde tenía planeado ir…después de mi boda-dijo casi temblando de rabia

-am…sí señor,

-muy bien Yoh, si tu estas en movimiento, no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo-pensó envuelto en su cólera el joven castaño mientras salía de la habitación en la que se encontraba-van dos, me faltan tres, y de nada servirá que tu sigas con vida Yoh

* * *

-Haaay…esto me duele-se quejaba Yoh recostado en una cama mientras trataba inútilmente levantarse

-no te esfuerces mucho Yoh, estuviste en coma dos años y tu cuerpo debe estar muy entumido-dijo Fausto mientras que Yoh parecía no escucharlo y seguía moviéndose de un lado para otro sobre la cama

-donde esta Anna-cuestiono el castaño mientras se lograba sentar sobre la cama

-hace apenas 5 minutos que se fue, y dijo que te traería algo de comer, ¿eres muy impaciente?-Yoh solo sonrió como solía hacerlo, mas en su mente seguían todas las palabras de sus amigos, aquellas respuestas a sus preguntas, no eran las que más le hubiera gustado escuchar…

_-¿Qué paso con Hao, con mis abuelos? ¿Qué demonios paso mientras no estuve?_

_-bueno…es una larga historia, veras…_

_-hay que empezar por lo básico no creen-interrumpió Ryu con vos muy seria-don Yoh, esto es duro pero debe saberlo, en cuanto al señor Yohmei y la señora Kino… lamento decirle que fueron asesinados_

_-… ¿qu…que?...-dijo Yoh sorprendido y triste a la vez al igual que Anna quien estaba a su lado_

_-si…al igual que el resto de la familia Azakura-Yoh sintió un duro golpe en su interior, _

_-toda mi…mi familia…no…no es verdad… _

_-lamento decírselo, pero usted y Hao, son los últimos Azakura que quedan con vida_

_-pero…eso…_

_-Hao acabo con toda la familia Azakura, para que nadie pudiera interferir en sus planes-intervino Lirilara_

_-planes… ¿Qué planes?_

_-su idea de crear un mundo donde solo habiten shamanes, esa ha sido siempre su única ambición, en los últimos dos años, Hao se ha dedicado a conquistar el mundo poco a poco aniquilando a quien pretende interferir con su objetivo_

_-el muy maldito, primero destruyo por completo la montaña funbari, y fue destruyendo primero a los shamanes mas fuertes-intervino Len-primero mi hogar, mi familia, y luego el hogar de HoroHoro-apretó su puño lleno de rabia-el muy miserable primero acabo con la familia Tao y la tribu Ainu por venganza hacia nosotros, a matado a mucha gente y a destruido muchas grandes ciudades y poblados en todo el mundo-la vos de Len se fue quebrando al recordar a su caída familia_

_-pero…que nadie puede detenerlo, ¿Qué pasa con la tribu apache?_

_-fueron eliminados también,-dijo Lirilara-sobrevivieron muy pocos, entre ellos esta Silver, el guía a los Shamanes que aún quedan con vida en norte América_

_-los guía…a donde_

_-los protege, es su líder por ahora, Yoh, en todo el mundo varios shamanes se alistan para la guerra en contra de Hao_

_-Una guerra…pero…_

_-Si Yoh-lo interrumpió HoroHoro-Hao a destruido gran parte del mundo y a reclutado a muchos hombres, pero aún quedan shamanes en su contra, aunque la mayoría a decidido serle fiel a Hao, siguen existiendo en todo el mundo grupos de shamanes dispuestos a formar parte de tu ejercito _

_-pero…esto es muy extraño y confuso yo…espera… ¿dijiste MI ejercito?_

_-Hao quiere guerra, y guerra es lo que va a tener Yoh, existen muchas personas dispuestas a pelear contra el maldito de Hao siempre y cuando tú nos guíes_

_-pero… ¿Por qué yo?_

_-por que va a ser don Yoh-dijo Ryu entrando en la conversación-pues porque fue usted quien acabo con Hao la primera ves_

_-tiene razón Yoh-agrego Marco que acababa de entrar a la habitación_

_-tú también marco_

_-sí, mucha gente vio tu increíble victoria sobre Hao en el último torneo de Shamanes, y todos están convencidos, de que si alguien es capaz de derrotarlo, ese eres tu_

_-pero… ¿Por qué yo?, y además, ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?, yo pensé que lo había derrotado hace años, pero volvió y casi me mata a mí a todos ustedes, ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a derrotar?-Todos quedaron en silencio, ¿Cómo lo iban a vencer? esa era una pregunta de la cual nadie tenía la respuesta, nadie excepto…_

_-Yoh-comenzó Lirilara-dime una cosa, alguna vez te has preguntado como vencieron la primera vez a Hao, y la segunda vez, porque él ha sido derrotado ya en dos ocasiones_

_-bueno pues…_

_-la primera vez que Hao Azakura fue derrotado lo hicieron con la ayuda del rosario de los 1080-lo interrumpió Anna_

_-si, así fue pero, ¿alguien les ha dicho quien fue aquel personaje que utilizo ese artefacto ancestral para vencer a Hao?_

_-bueno…pues…-Anna al igual que los demás no conocían la respuesta a eso_

_-esa persona, que sello a Hao hace mil años, fue la misma persona que lo derroto hace quinientos años-los demás quedaron en silencio y atentos al relato de Lirilara-ese hombre que lo sello hace mil años, reencarno al igual que Hao hace quinientos años y lo volvió a vencer_

_-entonces, el sabe como derrotar a Hao_

_-la verdad, es que el tiene un poder místico, otorgado por los grades espíritus, que le permitió vencer a Hao, se dice que él es el único ser viviente capaz de matarlo_

_-como es que sabes tanto sobre esto-cuestiono Anna mirándola con algo de curiosidad_

_-por esto-dijo mostrando un cuadernillo con viejas pastas-la segunda bitácora lo relata, incluso existen personas que dicen, fue escrita por la persona que acabo con Hao y no por este, Hao la conservaba porque esto contiene el secreto para vencerlo_

_-bueno, pero, si solo esa persona misteriosa puede vencer a Hao, ¿Cómo lo aremos nosotros?_

_-los grandes espíritus eran sabios, y ellos le otorgaron una habilidad a esa persona, como Hao tenía control sobre su propia vida y podía reencarnarse, ellos hicieron que cada vez que Hao volviera a la vida, su enemigo mortal también lo haría_

_-¡ya entiendo, para vencer a Hao tendremos que encontrar a ese hombre que seguramente ya ha reencarnado y se podrá hacer cargo de Hao verdad!-exclamo con entusiasmo Ryu_

_-si… ¿pero como aremos eso?, suena muy complicado-dijo Yoh sin mucho afán_

_-eso no representa problema alguno, ya que esa persona que dos veces se ha encargado de vencer a Hao Azakura, es el individuo de nombre Yoh Azakura-los presentes quedaron en shock con aquellas palabras y en especial Yoh_

_-q…que…pero…entonces eso…significa que…que yo…que yo…_

_-si Yoh, tu eres la reencarnación de la persona que ha vencido a Hao anteriormente, tu eres el único que puede derrotarlo, es por eso que Hao separo tu cuerpo y tu alma, si te mataba, lo más seguro es que tu reencarnarías de nuevo, por eso también asesino a toda la familia Azakura, para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera vencerlo_

_-a propósito de eso ¿para qué quería Hao el alma de Yoh-menciono Anna, esa era una duda que la molestaba desde que se entero de eso_

_-es gracioso, resulta que Yoh es la otra mitad de Hao y también es la única persona que puede derrotarlo-dijo Lirilara y dio un largo suspiro-Hao quiere que Yoh y el vuelvan a formar un solo ser, pero por fortuna, no tiene el poder para absorber por completo el alma de Yoh debido a que no solo es su otra mitad, sino también quien puede vencerlo_

_-entonces…pero…si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo es que si ya lo vencí antes debo hacerlo otra vez?_

_-no estoy muy segura de eso, pero creo que esto es la respuesta-dijo y lanzo la bitácora que Anna atrapo y ambos la miraron detenidamente-estoy segura de que esa es la clave para vencerlo_

_-y yo…yo…pero…no se que debo hacer-dijo en un susurro que nadie escucho, nadie excepto Anna que lo miraba con preocupación, su semblante siempre mostraba felicidad y plenitud pero, no en ese momento, el chico estaba triste, confundido y temeroso de lo que el futuro preparaba para él, preocupado por la gran responsabilidad que tenia. Anna lo miro con tristeza y luego volteo a ver al resto del grupo_

_-será mejor que dejemos que Yoh descanse, ha sido mucho para un solo día no creen_

_-…am…si, Anna tiene razón, dejemos que descanse Yoh-menciono Manta y comenzó a empujar a algunos de los presentes a fuera de la habitación_

_-bien, don Yoh, cuenta con nuestro apoyo incondicional recuérdelo siempre-dijo Ryu antes de salir _

_-sí, muchas gracias Ryu-exclamo el chico para ser escuchado por el_

_-debes estar cansado, así que mejor te dejo para que…_

_-No-dijo Yoh sujetando a Anna que estaba por irse del lugar-no me dejes por favor, quédate conmigo si-dijo en forma de ruego a la chica mientras la miraba como un niño asustado y temeroso de estar solo, Anna sonrió con ternura y tomo asiento en la cama moviendo uno de los brazos del castaño para rodearse con él y se recostó sobre su pecho_

_-no te preocupes, la verdad, no quiero separarme de ti por nada del mundo-le dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo veía a los ojos y sonreía como el chico no recordaba haberla visto sonreír antes, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios e iniciar una sesión de besos que los dos anhelaban con toda el alma_

_-am…creo que mejor los dejo solos si…creo que Yoh está en…buenas manos-dijo Fausto notando que su presencia era innecesaria y salió al igual que los demás de la habitación, y sin tomarle mucha importancia a eso los dos retomaron su actividad con mas fervor y pasión que antes dejándose llevar por el momento, permitiéndose experimentar eso que tanto ansiaban, y necesitaban, querían recuperando todo el tiempo perdido…_

Yoh seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando entre sus manos aquella libreta, el secreto para vencer a Hao en sus manos. Suspiro y luego volvió a recostarse sobre la cama mostrando una mirada fría y preocupada, lo único que el ambicionaba, era una vida tranquila sin tener que esforzarse, pero al parecer, eso era algo que estaba muy lejos de su alcance, ahora tendría que liderar un ejército en contra del que él creía era el shaman mas poderoso sobre la tierra, y tendría también que encontrar la forma de vencerlo, ¿Cómo lo lograría?, en ese momento se preguntaba por qué los grandes espíritus habían dejado el destino del mundo en las manos de alguien tan vago y despreocupado ¿estaban locos acaso?. Alejo eso de su mente y pensó en otra cosa, otra cosa que igualmente le molestaba

-Fausto…dime, donde están las tumbas de mis familiares-dijo el chico llamando la atención del rubio que lo miro con algo de tristeza

-Cerca de aquí, en un bello prado, junto a las de los demás familiares de HoroHoro Len, y varias personas mas

-esto es mi culpa, si hubiera acabado con Hao la primera vez, esto no estaría sucediendo

-no te culpes Yoh, ni tu sabias que el sobrevivió, no es tu culpa-el chico sonrió levemente sin quitar su triste expresión mientras sus dudas y miedos regresaban a su mente, ¿sería capaz de vencer a Hao?, eso parecía algo imposible, mas el chico despejo nuevamente su mente al ver que la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a abrirse y por esta entraba Anna y HoroHoro

-y porque tengo que ser yo el que cargué esto-dijo el Ainu refiriéndose a la bandeja que traía en las manos

-por que yo digo-le respondió con su acostumbrado tono de vos frio la rubia

-pero…-el chico callo al sentir la mirada asesina de Anna sobre el-…no, olvídalo, jaja-sonrió nervioso el chico-Toma Yoh-le dijo casi arrojándole encima la bandeja que cayó sobre su abdomen pesadamente

-hay…gracias…-dijo algo adolorido

-Anda, come, debes estar hambriento Yoh-le dijo Anna parada a un lado del chico con los brazos cruzados como siempre-te traje esto, espero te guste-su vos se suavizo levemente y sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa

-tú lo trajiste Anna…-dijo HoroHoro mirándola fijamente hasta que Anna volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina al chico que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación

-es bueno ver que sigues siendo la misma Anna-dijo algo nervioso Yoh mientras comía algo de lo que había en la bandeja

-Yoh, que piensas hacer-cuestiono la chica preocupada tomando asiento junto al castaño

-sobre lo de la guerra…no estoy seguro Anna, tengo una muy grande responsabilidad-su vos era seria, como nunca antes lo había sido

-Yoh…-dijo en un susurro

-pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso, ya verás que todo se solucionara, jijiji-su vos era nuevamente tranquila y relajada mientras que desvió la mirada hacia Anna, había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, su cabello más largo y ya no era tan delgada-te ves muy hermosa Anita, más que antes-le dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas mientras la chica lo miro y se sonrojo

-tú también estas muy diferente-fue lo único que articulo mientras observaba al chico con su larga cabellera, era idéntico a Hao, lo cual la atemorizaba un poco, mas el ver su mirada, tranquila e inocente, era tan diferente a la de Hao, y eso la hacía sentirse protegida-oye, hay…hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, algo importante

-¿sí?...qué cosa…-cuestiono el chico y Anna se acerco mas a él y selo dijo en un susurro como para asegurarse de que nadie más la escuchara

-oye…eso no te parece algo precipitado

-¿tu lo crees?

-bueno…la verdad es que…jm, no, creo que sería bueno, muy bueno…-dijo con su típica sonrisa mirando con ternura a Anna que estaba levemente roja por lo que acababa de decirle

-entonces es un si

-por supuesto, como decirte que no-exclamo con entusiasmado el chico y hacerco a Anna mas a él para besarla nuevamente

* * *

-todos listos-dijo Ryu al grupo de personas en la habitación mientras arreglaba su peinado

-sí, sí, no te pongas histérico-le dijo HoroHoro arreglándose el cuello de la camisa

-no agás eso me avergüenzas-le decía Len a su hermana que le arreglaba el peinado como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¿ya están todos?-pregunto Fausto mirando a su alrededor a la pequeña multitud de personas

-¡sí!-respondió al unisonó todo el grupo

-¡no!, esperen donde esta Yoh-exclamo Manta mirando a todos lados

-HAAAA…no puede ser, ese maldito es el más importante en esto y es el único que falta-dijo con su acostumbrado todo represivo Len con Pilika a su lado

-ya tranquilos, aquí estoy, dijo "él maldito" entrando a la habitación y acercándose al grupo, varios días habían pasado y por fin podía moverse sin provocarse mucho dolor, por lo que ese día se llevaría a cabo su plan, el chico llevaba el cabello más corto, su rostro bien rasurado esta vez y un traje de gala aunque todo desarreglado como acostumbraba vestirse

-te tardaste, que tanto haces

-es que…me quede dormido un rato-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras que el grupo lo miraba no con ira, más bien con alegría, su Yoh estaba con ellos nuevamente

-bueno, ya todo está listo, solo falta doña Anna-dijo Ryu enseguida esta entro acompañada de Tamao que sonreía a punto de soltarse en llanto por la emoción, mientras que Anna tenía una expresión algo molesta y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas, llevaba un vestido largo blanco y zapatillas en lugar de sus sandalias de siempre, en el cuello un collar de fina plata y su cabello recogido apartado de su rostro, mientras en las manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores

-bien, ahora que la novia ya ha llegado podemos comenzar con la ceremonia-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad situado contra la pared de la habitación detrás de una mesa parecida a un altar. Anna se acercó mas a Yoh que estaba frente al hombre vestido de cura y los demás estaban de pie observando a los dos jóvenes, mientras que Anna le indico al hombre frente a ella que comenzara a lo que el carraspeo un poco y empezó a hablar

-queridos hermanos, hoy, nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la santa unión de estos dos jóvenes enamorados…

-te ves preciosa Anna-le susurro el chico a la chica a su lado-perdon…se que esto no es lo que tu querías, pero…

-con que seas tú quien está conmigo no importa Yoh-lo interrumpió sorprendiendo con sus palabras al chico que desvió la mirada para verlo y mientras que ella tenía su vista fija al hombre de enfrente pero el pudo distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Y HAY QUE RECORDARRR SIEMPRE EL…!-se escucho la vos molesta de el hombre lo cual llamo la atención de Yoh que volvió a mirar al cura algo avergonzado mientras que este bajo su tono de vos a como era antes

-Tonto-le susurro Anna al chico provocando que este se sonrojara por la pena-pero eres mi tonto-le dijo sonrojándose ella también

-si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta sagrada unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-el silencio inundo el lugar sin que ningún murmullo se hiciera presente

-preferiría interferir en mil bodas de Hao que en una de Anna, tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir de Hao-le susurro HoroHoro a Manta que estaba a su lado

-bien, siendo así, Anna Kyouyama ¿aceptas a Yoh Azakura como tu legitimo esposo en la salud como en la enfermedad en la pobreza como en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-claro que acepto-dijo firme en sus palabras y sonriendo felizmente

-bien…Yoh Azakura, lo mismo pero al revés bla, bla, bla,-dijo algo molesto con el castaño que estaba convencido no había puesto atención a la ceremonia desde el principio

-am…si, DIGO SI, por supuesto que acepto-contesto algo nervioso por como lo miraba el cura

-muy bien, siendo así, los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-le indico el hombre aun algo molesto aunque complacido por ser parte de la unión de esas dos jóvenes almas que se amaban

-por supuesto jijiji-el chico se volteo para mirar a Anna y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo suavemente hasta unir sus labios en un beso que puso eufóricos a los presentes

-esto es hermoso-dijo Tamao sujetando con fuerza el brazo de HoroHoro

-pronto tal vez nosotros estemos en el lugar de ellos, si tu quieres, le susurro muy rojo el Ainu a su acompañante que lo miro igualmente roja

-tú qué dices Len-le dijo Pilika al chico serio que tenía a su lado

-si tu hermano no me mata por supuesto que sí-le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa tierna

-¿Feliz?-cuestiono el castaño a la chica que tenia frente a él y que mostraba una cara llena de alegría a punto de soltar el llanto

-si…por supuesto

-que bien, lástima que la luna de miel se tenga que retrasar, tengo que detener a Hao primero

-TENEMOS Yoh-lo corrigió la chica-en las buenas y en las malas recuerdas-dijo y sonrió con dulzura al chico que le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso nuevamente…

_Continuara…_

_¿Muy cursi el capitulo?_

_No sé que piensen ustedes pero yo creo que sí, déjenme su opinión, y espero que les allá gustado bye_

_Hasta la próxima…_


	9. cinco elementos

_Nuevo capítulo, la historia seguirá dando respuestas y abriendo interrogantes, espero que les agrade y me sigan dejando reviews, bueno, como no seme ocurre nada más, he aquí el noveno capítulo de:_

**La guerra de Hao**

**Capitulo IX-Los cinco elementos**

"la guerra es un hecho, en todo el mundo, se han visto los ejércitos de Hao atacar y destruir por completo lo que encuentran a su paso, el último reporte indica, que la ciudad de Oroshi, una ciudad conformada en su mayoría por Shamanes, ha sido destruida por completo hace apenas dos semanas, no tenemos más información por parte de la tribu apache desde hace ya un mes cuando senos informo que la señora Golva fue asesinada, y se han llevado a cabo muchos enfrentamientos entre los shamanes sobrevivientes y los distintos ejércitos de Hao…" se escuchaban aquellas desalentadoras palabras que difundían algunas estaciones de radio, en aparatos que esparcían el sonido en varias calles abandonadas y ciudades en ruinas, algunos shamanes e incluso personas normales que estaban al tanto de la existencia de los shamanes se habían dedicado a establecer esa estación de radio para informarles a las personas de los sucesos que se vivían en las diferentes regiones del mundo

-Apaga esa porquería Lyserg, es tedioso escuchar siempre lo mismo, Hao mato aquí, aquí y aquí, ha, y casi lo olvido también aquí-dijo un hombre con gastadas prendas y algunas heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo a su joven amigo y camarada que estaba a su lado desde hace mucho, el chico no hiso caso a la petición de aquel hombre y siguió atento al aparato-te digo que lo apagues, siempre es lo mismo nunca hay buenas noti…

"pero esperen, no se desanimen mucho, pues una brillante luz nos ilumina en este momento tan obscuro, una esperanza se levanta para impulsarnos a todos nosotros, el, él ha regresado de entre los muertos y no me refiero a Jesucristo, es aquel hombre Shaman legendario que se que ustedes conocen y esperaban apareciera, senos a informado hace poco que el gran Yoh Azakura está vivo, y que el impulsara a un gran ejercito para erradicar de una vez por todas a Hao, estas son las noticias del día de hoy, sigan sintonizándonos diariamente y recuerden que la esperanza es algo que nunca perderemos, esto fue todo, gracias por su atención" se escucho y luego comenzó una canción de nombre 'el camino del guerrero', para amenisar el momento.

-que dices ahora, ¿todavía crees que solo dan malas noticias?-se mofo de aquel hombre el joven de cabellera verde

-es solo una persona, no sé porque arman tanto alboroto-dijo ocultando su propia felicidad por aquellas motivadoras palabras

-como sea, hay que alistar nuestras tropas, con Yoh devuelta estoy seguro de que venceremos, y es por eso que tenemos que movilizarnos lo más pronto posible-le indico mientras se ponía de pie y se asomaba por una ventana para ver a una gran cantidad de personas repartidas por toda la calle de enfrente, todos ellos se veían cansados, lastimados y con desgastadas ropas algo rasgadas, era fácil suponer que eran guerreros que acababan de pelear hace poco, mas sin embargo todos ellos se mostraban motivados y comenzaron a armar un gran alboroto, Lyserg sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo más seguro era que ellos ya se habían enterado de la nueva y maravillosa noticia

-con Yho de nuestra parte, no podemos perder…

* * *

El castaño estaba sentado en una silla frente a una amplia mesa en una muy callada habitación mirando fijamente aquella bitácora, la respuesta estaba ahí, lo repetía en su mente, pero como lo hallaba, o como debía buscarlo, pues ya había leído varias veces toda la bitácora y aunque era poco lo que lograba entender, era lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la clave no estaba escrita así nada mas, debía estar oculta, escondida entre todos esos textos pero, como hallarlo, era tedioso y lo hacía pensar mucho, cosa que jamás le había gustado, abrió nuevamente la bitácora y sin leer nada la cerro y la arrojo al centro de la mesa

-¡por que todos me miran de esa forma!-exclamo irritado el chico mientras que sus amigos, que estaban en la habitación lo miraban intrigados

-es que tú eres nuestro general y deberías darnos alguna orden, no sé, algo, deberías decirnos…comiencen-le dijo HoroHoro que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa

-comenzar con que, no soy un general, no sé como liderar un ejército-le respondió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza estrellándola con la madera de la mesa-necesitó vacaciones-dijo con pesar

-primero mata a Hao y luego tendrás tus vacaciones-le dijo Anna que estaba a su lado

-bueno pero al fin y al cabo Yoh tiene razón, por donde comenzar con nuestro contraataque-se incluyo en la conversación Fausto

-bueno pues es fácil, vamos otra vez a la mansión de Hao y lo atacamos con todo lo que tenemos-dijo HoroHoro como si eso fuera algo muy simple

-y como matamos a Hao

-a pues…am…eeem…pues…-balbuceo sin dar respuesta alguna

-si vamos a atacar a Hao primero Yoh debe descubrir como matarlo, o solo lo enfadaremos y el nos matara a nosotros-le dijo Len algo molesto como siempre

-entonces que hacemos

-eso es lo que se supone deberíamos discutir-hablo fuerte y claro Marco mientras sobaba su cuello-mira, Hao tiene ejércitos aquí, aquí, y también aquí-agrego señalando varios puntos en un mapa-pero nosotros sabemos de grupos de Shamanes que están justo aquí, aquí, y creo que también aquí, si les decimos que tu quieres que nos apoyen ellos seguramente podrán acabar con los hombres de Hao

-está bien-dijo sin saber que decir mientras que marco lo miraba algo impaciente-…am, digo…Marco, informales que requiero su apoyo y que quiero se unan a mi ejercito -Marco había insistido en que Yoh debía tener un lenguaje y debía expresarse como todo un militar, y había pasado varios días dándole consejos de cómo hacerlo hasta que el chico lo dómino a la perfección- una vez que estén de nuestra parte, dales la orden de que ataquen esos puntitos que dibujaste en el mapa-bueno, casi

-porsupesto señor Yoh, como usted ordene

-Oh si, la forma de detener la guerra es con mas guerra-dijo sarcásticamente Lirilara que lo miraba algo molesta

-AH, entonces ¿qué sugieres que ágamos?

-Si atacan a los hombres de Hao, solo comenzaremos una serie de interminables riñas que cobraran una gran cantidad de vidas, lo que a mi seme ocurre es que demos un solo golpe, ataquemos solo una vez, y en ese ataque, debe caer Hao, de esa forma, sin su líder, los otros  
Shamanes se rendirán, y nosotros habremos triunfado

-y como aremos eso si yo no sé como matar a Hao-replico Yoh

-eso es cierto, mientras Yoh averigua como matar a su gemelo malvado deberíamos hacer algo-dijo HoroHoro reintegrándose en la discusión

-pues si tantas ganas tienes de hacer algo, dinos que es lo que tienes pensado hacer-lo volvió a reprender Len dejándolo nuevamente en blanco

-Hao está en movimiento-se aventuro a decir Nyorain-el está reuniendo algo muy especial, si quieren hacer algo mientras Yoh descubre el punto débil de nuestro enemigo, sugiero que impidan que Hao reúna eso que está buscando

-y que es eso que busca Hao-la cuestiono Yoh mas interesado en la conversación que antes

-a los cinco elementos-los demás quedaron intrigados y luego la chica continuo-como ya saben, el espíritu acompañante de Hao es el espíritu del fuego, uno de los más grandes y poderosos espíritus, su poder solo es igualado por los otros cuatro espíritus de los elementos, el espíritu de la tierra, del agua, el aire y el relámpago, todos ellos muy poderosos y según la leyenda los responsables de la creación de este mundo, Hao quiere encontrar esos espíritus y así nadie, ni siquiera Yoh podrá vencerlo

-lo espíritu de lo elemento, oye, creo que yo me enfrente a uno-dijo Chocolove que estaba al lado de su esposa

-a si, seguramente fue el espíritu del viento

-¡si, ese mismo!-exclamo el chico sobresaltando a todos

-pues en realidad si, Hao ya tiene en su poder a dos espíritus, solo le queda encontrar a los otros tres

-y lo que nosotros debemos hacer es hallarlos antes que Hao, no suena tan complicado-dijo Yoh mas animado-bueno pues manos a la obra chicos…

-y siquiera sabes en donde están esos espíritus-lo cuestiono Anna, su esposa, mirándolo tan seria como siempre

-pues…la verdad es que…jeje…-decía algo nervioso y regresaba a su asiento del que había saltado por la emoción

-Nyorain, ¿tu si sabes en donde se encuentran esos espíritus?

-Afortunadamente si señora Anna, tengo a un informante entre los hombres de Hao y este me dijo todo acerca de esos espíritus, por ahora lo último que me informo fue que Hao hará un viaje, seguramente para encontrar el próximo espíritu

-y eso en donde es

-pues en un desierto en el Cairo, no me dio más detalles, solo unas coordenadas para hallar el lugar exacto en donde Hao comenzara su búsqueda, pero ni siquiera él sabe donde esta ese espíritu

-y ese informante tuyo, es de confianza

-por supuesto que lo es, es mi hermana

-bien, ¡entonces iremos al Cairo por uno de los espíritus de los elementos!

-jamás creí que te vería tan animado por algo Yoh-le dijo Manta mirándolo sonriente a lo que Yoh comenzó a reír

-y como iremos para allá-pregunto Ryu al grupo

-bueno…pues…ya se, Len dijo que su familia tenía varios aviones-contesto HoroHoro volteando a ver a su "cuñado"

-si, por supuesto, iremos en cuanto ustedes quieran

-entonces está decidido, iremos al Cairo

Ya había amanecido y el grupo de Shamanes esperaba a su líder para partir de una vez, se había decidido que al día siguiente partirían pues según la información que tenían, Hao había partido el día anterior, y ya les llevaba una buena ventaja, aunque para su suerte también sabían que el todavía no encontraba lo que buscaba, aun así, no debían perder más tiempo y se dirigirían a ese lugar lo más rápido que pudieran

-bien, solo falta Yoh verdad-cuestiono Len

-Si-respondió al unisonó el grupo formado por, Manta, Ryu, HoroHoro, Fausto, Marco, Chocolove y sus respectivos espíritus.

-bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a…ha, por fin te pareces-dijo Len al ver al chico que estaba llegando

-sí, perdón, me tarde pero es que tuvimos algunos problemas para encontrar a un amigo-dijo señalando a su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru que aun seguía sollozando de la emoción de volver a estar con su amo

-por fin se aparece el recién casado-exclamo HoroHoro que rápidamente se acerco a Yoh-y dime, que has estado haciendo he

-A que te refieres

-pues a que va a ser, tu y Anna ya…tu sabes ya…-decía mientras hacía varis movimientos de cadera de adelante hacia atrás

-am…oye…eso es muy personal…-articulo Yoh tan rojo como nuca había estado

-déjate de tonterías HoroHoro-lo reprendió Len jalándolo y alejándolo de Yoh-aunque, bueno, eso fue un sí-le dijo despistadamente

-dejen de molestar a don Yoh con ese asunto, si tiene sexo o no con doña Anna es muy su asunto morbosos-dijo apoyando al chico que se puso aun amas colorado que antes-por cierto, es bueno volverlo a verlo maestro Amidamaru

-muchas gracias Ryu, lo mismo digo

-sí, y a propósito, recordé que tengo un regalito para usted-dijo y extendió sus brazos que habían estado todo el tiempo detrás de su espalda y en estas se encontraba un objeto largo embútelo en una funda

-que es-pegunto el chico antes de retirar la funda y percatarse de que ese objeto era ni más ni menos que…-la espada Harusame, esta es la verdadera, pero como ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-el museo en el que estaba fue destruido al igual que la ciudad, pero afortunadamente logre encontrarla, la conserve para poder algún día regalársela don Yoh, porque yo estaba convencido de que lo volveríamos a haber

-muchas gracias Ryu

-estamos listos para partir

-sí, creo que ya todos estamos aquí-se escucho una femenina voz detrás de Yoh que el castaño distinguió con facilidad, se di la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos profundos y penetrantes de su esposa sobre el

-Anita, no me digas que tú también quieres ir

-voy a ir Yoh, no pensaste que te dejaría ir solo ¿o sí?

-¡pero es que, es muy peligroso!-exclamo el chico y se acerco a Anna poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica-no quiero que nada malo te pase Anna-le dijo casi en un susurro con voz suave y tierna

-lo se Yoh, se que te preocupas por mi-le dijo igualmente con vos tierna-PERO NO SOY UNA NIÑITA, ME PUEDO CUIDAR MUY BIEN YOH AZAKURA-exclamo la chica dejando aturdido al castaño

-está bien, si tu insistes, vámonos entonces-articulo el chico y tomo la mano de Anna y camino hacia el jet que los llevaría hasta el desierto-eso sí, tú no te alejaras de mi ni por un solo momento me oíste-le dijo firme en sus palabras mientras que la chica lo miro seria y severa provocando que el chico temblara y serrara con fuerza los ojos esperando un golpe, pero lo que recibió fue un beso, un pequeño rose entre sus labios y los de ella

-por supuesto que no me apartare de ti-le dijo y subió al jet dejando al chico algo confundido, y luego reacciono y subió apresurado

El viaje fue rápido, más de lo que esperaban, habían llegado en la noche, y comenzarían de inmediato con la búsqueda de el espíritu y por lo tanto, pronto se en tendrían que enfrentar a Hao y sus desquiciados compañeros. La tensión era mucha cuando el avión aterrizó y los chicos se disponían a bajar

-bien, pues comencemos a buscar de una vez no les parece-dijo Len terminando con el silencio que inundó todo el viaje

-sí, tienes razón, no sabemos dónde está el espíritu, es mejor que comencemos a cubrir terreno de una vez y si tenemos suerte pronto…-Ryu se detuvo al escuchar un ruido proveniente de un compartimiento del avión-shhhh…-Ryu se acerco mas en silencio y se posicionó cerca de la manija para abrir dicho compartimiento mientras que indicaba a Len que tomara su lanza para atacar si era un enemigo, el chico asintió y apunto con su lanza mientras que Ryu abrió rápidamente la puerta de y de dentro de ese espacio cayeron Pilika y Tamao

-¡qué haces aquí!-gritaron al Len y HoroHoro al ver a las chicas

-hola hermanito, Len, jejeje

-Horo, am…hoo…hola, ja-respondieron nerviosas ambas

-¡Pilika pero qué demonios es lo que piensas, este es un lugar muy peligroso!

-tu hermano tiene razón que estabas pensando

-y tu Tamao, pero en que pensaban-las reprendían ambos bastante enfurecidos

-es que…nos preocupamos por ustedes-hablo primero Pilika

-sí, no podíamos quedarnos en el refugio sentadas mientras que ustedes dos arriesgan sus vidas-agrego Tamao poniéndose de pie

-bueno, eso ya no importa, están aquí y no podemos hacer nada-dijo Yoh calmado como siempre tranquilizando a Len y HoroHoro

-si, Yoh tiene razón-dijo impotente el ainu

-aaafff…si-afirmo Len

-ya dejen de perder el tiempo y vámonos-les grito Anna desde abajo del avión junto a Yoh y el resto del grupo incluyendo a Tamao y Pilika

-¡hey, espérennos!

-¡por que se van sin nosotros!

Los chicos corrieron para alcanzar a sus compañeros y luego seguir con su búsqueda

-como lo hacemos-dijo Marco al grupo-bueno, si me dejan dar mi opinión, pienso que sería bueno que nos separemos para cubrir más terreno

-y si alguno se topa con Hao-cuestiono Fausto-sería mejor ir todos juntos, así tendremos más probabilidades de sobrevivir a Hao

-pero nos retrasaríamos

-es mejor de esa forma, bueno, mejor que lo decida nuestro líder-dijo refiriéndose a Yoh quien estaba distraído

-a…yo que…-dijo al sentir las miradas de los dos rubios

-que supones que es mejor, que nos dividamos o que continuemos juntos

-bueno…pues…si nos dividimos cubrimos mas espació pero…si vamos solos…o incluso en parejas, o en grupos más grandes es peligroso, aunque Hao también debe estar moviéndose en grupos así que…-decía sin saber qué decisión tomar mientras que los demás lo miraban hasta que una gran explosión llamo su atención y voltearon a ver el avión envuelto en llamas…

_Continuara…_

_Bueno…hoy no tengo nada que decirles, solamente gracias por leer este cap, bueno, gracias por leer toda la historia, espero les haya gustado y porfa déjenme reviews _


	10. Ragman

**La guerra de Hao**

_Capitulo X-Ragman_

_-bueno…pues…si nos dividimos cubrimos mas espació pero…si vamos solos…o incluso en parejas, o en grupos más grandes es peligroso, aunque Hao también debe estar moviéndose en grupos así que…-decía sin saber qué decisión tomar mientras que los demás lo miraban hasta que una gran explosión llamo su atención y voltearon a ver el avión envuelto en llamas…_

_-_que demonios fe eso-exclamo Ryu al ver la enorme llamarada frente a él y luego de entre esta se comenzaron a hacer visibles algunas siluetas que se aproximaban a ellos

-creyeron que podrían venir sin que nos diéramos cuenta he, que estúpidos-dijo uno de los sujetos que se aproximaba a ellos

-no dejaremos que interfieran en los planes del señor Hao, en poco tiempo él se adueñara del espíritu que aquí descansa y nada pueden hacer ustedes-agrego otro

-así que pronto lo conseguirá, eso quiere decir que ya sabe donde esta

-pues claro, fue muy fácil el descubrir que se encuentra en las ruinas a las que ustedes se dirigían-dijo otro sin pensar diciendo más de la cuenta

-así que está en las ruinas he, escuchaste Yoh-exclamo HoroHoro mientras que Yoh asintió levemente tan tranquilo como siempre-bien, entonces solo hay que ir a esas ruinas

-NO, ya les dijimos que no lo permitiremos

-nadie te está pidiendo permiso, dense prisa y alcancen a Hao, yo me encargare de detenerlos-dijo HoroHoro mientras hacia la posesión de objetos, y una tablilla en su mano se iluminaba y tomaba la forma de una espada

-no podrás tu solo, yo también me quedo-dijo Len haciendo el también la posesión de objetos

-que sea todo el equipo de Len pue-agrego Chocolove posicionándose en la línea de guerra junto a sus compañeros

-están seguros chicos-cuestiono Yoh algo sorprendido por las decisiones de sus amigos

-sí, no te preocupes Yoh, mejor date prisa en encontrar el espíritu-contesto Len firme en sus palabras como siempre

-por favor, llévense a Tamao y a mi hermana de aquí, pónganlas en un lugar seguro si-agrego HoroHoro antes de ser el primero en lanzarse al ataque

-sí, no te preocupes-exclamo Yoh que ya se había alejado junto al resto de su equipo

-bien, pues ahora, ¡ataque de la cuchilla dorada!-exclamo lanzando su ataque a los enemigos que lo recibieron aunque no pareció dañarlos mucho

-esto no les era tan fácil-exclamo uno de los hombres de Hao que contra ataco derribando a Len

-Hey, Len, estas bien-cuestiono HoroHoro mientras blandía su espada congelando a varios oponentes

-sí…por supuesto…no me podrán vencer con un poder tan bajo, ¡Bason!

-¡si señorito!-acto seguido una enorme figura parecida a un robot se levanto y comenzó a atacar a aquellas personas derrotando a varios aunque el numero de oponentes era increíblemente elevado

-va a estar difícil…-dijo Chocolove que envestía y atacaba con sus garras a los enemigos a una velocidad increíble

-no se rindan chicos, tenemos que darles tiempo suficiente-exclamo el ainu para dar ánimos a sus compañeros…

-Rápido, tenemos que llegar pronto a las ruinas, no podrán darles pelea mucho tiempo-exclamo el líder del grupo mientras seguía corriendo en aquel obscuro desierto

-Yoh, tienes alguna idea de que aremos una vez que estemos frente a Hao-lo cuestiono manta que estaba a su lado

-para serte sincero, no he pensado en ello, el es muy fuerte y comparado con el pues yo…debemos tener fe en que todo se solucionara Manta

-sí, lo sé Yoh, pero no puedes responder a todo que todo se solucionara

-Manta tiene razón Don Yoh, debemos tener algún as bajo la manga, un plan, una estrategia o lo que sea-agrego Ryu

-pues, por ahora lo único que seme ocurre es encontrar la clave en la bitácora, pero para este combate no tengo nada planeado, lo mejor será encontrar el espíritu y retirarnos lo más rápido que podamos, evitaremos cualquier confrontación con Hao por ahora, les parece

-jamás pensé que diría esto Yoh, pero creo que as madurado un poco-comento Anna sonriendo al chico que le devolvió el gesto

El recorrido siguió callado hasta que les fue posible ver una especie de construcción a medio enterrar bajo la arena del desierto, los muchachos se quedaron quietos, observando las ruinas en las que seguramente se encontraba Hao, la emoción y el temor era visible en cada uno de ellos aunque fuera muy poco, todos eran consientes del enorme poder de Hao, mas sin embargo no tenían la intención de retirarse sin dar pelea y prosiguieron hasta quedar a centímetros de unas escaleras que conducían al interior del lugar bajo la tierra. El castaño tomo su espada que comenzó a brillar con una luz que parecía una llama azulada, mientras que sus compañeros igualmente hacían la posesión de objetos

-bueno sigamos-dijo marco rompiendo el prolongado silencio

-sí, Anna, Tamao y Pilika, quédense aquí por favor, es más seguro-dijo el líder mirando a las tres chicas

-Yoh, ya te dije que estaré contigo en las buenas y en…

-lo sé Anna, pero no puedo ponerte en un riesgo tan grande aunque tú me lo pidas, no puedo, no resistiría que algo te pasara o que Hao volviera a raptarte, no me imagino un destino peor que el de perderte, no podría seguir sin ti, por eso mejor que te quedes, yo me are cargo-la chica lo miro con ternura e impotencia por un instante antes de soltar un suspiro y acercarse rodeando su cuello con sus manos y dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-solo regresa pronto si-susurro la chica antes de separarse de el

-claro, te lo prometo-sonrío antes de darse la vuelta y partir junto a sus aliados adentrándose en aquel lugar para hacerle frente de una vez a Hao, sintiendo una mezcla de pánico y emoción por ver a su gemelo, su otra mitad y su ancestral enemigo, todo en uno, ¿un buen paquete no?, se dijo mentalmente para levantarse el ánimo y evitar preocuparse demasiado, las ruinas, a pesar de ser de noche estaban ,muy bien iluminadas con la luz que proporcionaban varias antorchas repartidas por todo el lugar, eso era prueba suficiente de que Hao estaba ahí

-Por donde comenzamos, este lugar es enorme, podrían estar en cualquier lugar-dijo Marco volteando a ver a todos lados buscando algún indicio

-no tenemos ninguna idea de donde este ese elemento, ni siquiera sabemos cómo reconocerlo, podría estar encerrado en algún objeto de este lugar y no nos damos cuenta, no será fácil dar con ese espíritu-agrego Fausto-que sugieres Yoh

-bueno…úes…no se qué hacer, creo que lo mejor será separarnos busquemos por todos lados, y si alguien encuentra a Hao escape, que no importe ya el espíritu y que se preocupe mejor por su vida y la de los demás

-Tranquilo Yoh, el hecho de encontrarme es lo que debería preocuparte menos-oyó una muy familiar vos y alzo la mirada para ver a Hao, con su gélida y atemorizante mirada de siempre mirando al grupo de Shamanes que lo confrontarían-Bala, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía tu rostro, sigues teniendo esa mirada tan serena como antes

-tu tampoco has cambiado mucho Hao, sigues siendo el mismo piromaníaco de siempre supongo-contesto Yoh tan tranquilo como podía mostrarse en ese momento, aunque se le notaba algo nervioso

-No Yoh, a diferencia de ti, yo e podido aprovechar el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la vez que me venciste, ahora no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí y mi ejercito-dicho esto aparecieron varios hombres, entre ellos los tres a los que Ryu, Manta y Chocolove se habían enfrentado antes

-mmm…valla, nos vemos otra vez e niñito-dijo una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos color carmín que Manta reconoció y al instante se puso rojo-que pasa, ya no me recuerdas, o no me reconoces porque ahora estoy vestida-dijo con un tono pícaro y burlón

-oye manta, ¿a qué se refiere esa chica?-cuestiono Ryu bastante interesado en el tema

-es una larga historia, tal vez luego te cuente-se limito a responder con la cabeza baja por el bochorno que sentía

-¡Bata de charlas, quieren pelea, pues entonces pelearemos!-exclamo Marco sujetando su arma apuntando directamente a Hao que solo rio levemente e hiso una señal con la mano para que sus hombres atacaran

-Aquí empieza la acción-grito uno de los sujetos lanzándose sobre Fausto, pero fue repelido por Eliza que contra ataco defendiendo a su esposo

-¡si ya se acabo la charla entonces a pelear!-grito Ryu tratando de atacar a Hao pero fallando siendo detenido por un hombre al que reconoció

-nos encontramos otra vez he…Ryu con su espada de madera cierto, eso lo dijiste muchas veces esa noche

-así que tu serás mi oponente otra vez he, Keisa verdad, bien, sigamos con el combate que dejamos pendiente

-Te mueves bien para ser un niñito-dijo la chica pelirroja que atacaba con saña a Manta

-No soy un niñito, me llamo manta y soy un Shaman-contesto bloqueando los ataques de la chica y tratando de golpearla aun que parecía que sus fuerzas estaban muy equilibradas

-bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo Yoh, esto será interesante-dijo el castaño de larga cabellera acercándose a Yoh-espíritu de fuego-exclamo y una gran llama se alzo a su espalda y luego toda esta se concentro en su mano en la cual se formo una espada resplandeciente de color rojo

-sí, creo que si…-Yoh empuño su espada con ambas manos y preparado para atacar a Hao quien no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo sobre el chico con gran velocidad y demostrando una muy buena habilidad con la espada blandiéndola y estrellándola con la del castaño que también demostraba gran maestría

-esto es aburrido no te parece, ¿Por qué no llevamos las cosas a un nivel mayor?-Hao se separo y aquella espada aumento su tamaño y fue adoptando la forma del espíritu de fuego

-maldición…-susurro Yoh preocupado por su vida-esto se complica más de lo debido, yo quería evitar esto pero…habrá que pelear

-Amo Yoh-exclamo el espíritu acompañante del castaño que sonrió y una luz intensa lo envolvió y luego se transformo en una figura humana de un samurái de cabellera blanca

-crees que esta vez será como antes

-tal vez, solo existe una forma de averiguarlo-la pelea continuo aunque ahora a una escala mucho mayor que termino por destruir el techo de aquellas ruinas y el enfrentamiento se llevo a cabo en aquel cielo nocturno

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Tamao volteando a ver la gran nube de polvo y humo que se alzo sobre las ruinas y los dos espíritus de enorme tamaño que luchaban con intensidad-miren eso

-es…es Yoh…y Hao, verdad-dijo Pilika observando la pelea

-AAAAAA…Coloro-exclamo el chico de cabellera azul y acto seguido se levanto una figura brillante de gran tamaño-

-AAAAAAAAA, vamos Bason, no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente

-si señorito-grito el espíritu mientras golpeaba con gran fuerza a los oponentes con quienes se enfrentaban

-oigan…ya vieron eso-cuestiono Chocolove señalando la escena de la batalla de Yoh y Hao

-hay que apurarnos, tenemos que ayudar a Yoh

-sí, vamos coloro…

- Anna, que estás haciendo-cuestiono Tamao a la rubia que se adentraba a las ruinas

-seguramente ellos ya están enfrentándose, de seguro tanto Yoh como Hao no tendrán tiempo de buscar al espíritu, así que de ese modo nos es posible encontrarlo e irnos de aquí

Espere…

-yo voy contigo-interrumpió Pilika a la peli rosa

-pero, Pilika, tu hermano dijo que nos pusiéramos a salvo

-si claro…pero si encontramos al espíritu, nos podremos ir de aquí y de ese modo nosotras y los demás, incluyendo a HoroHoro, estaremos a salvo

-bueno…viéndolo así pues…oigan, espérenme…

-arg…no peleas tan mal como pensaba-le dijo Keisa al hombre que tenía como oponente

-lo mismo digo…creo que tu eres un rival digno…pero no estás a mi nivel…las peleas se volvieron tan intensas que ninguno de ellos noto a las tres chicas que pasaron por en medio del ampo de batalla

-y…por donde comenzamos-comento Pilika una vez que estaban más separadas de los guerreros

-bueno…que tal por ahí-dijo Tamao señalando un pasillo en aquel lugar-te parece Anna

-sí, creo que sería bueno empezar por ahí-dicho esto las tres se dirigieron a aquel camino para comenzar su búsqueda

-¿alguna sabe cómo es que se ve el espíritu que buscamos?-dijo Pilika a las otras dos

-bueno…seguramente como el espíritu de fuego, algo parecido no-dijo Tamao sin estar muy segura

-no me refiero a eso

-si es un espíritu milenario, debe estar encerrado en algún artefacto, como un jarrón o alguna reliquia oculta en alguna cámara-dijo Anna mirando los varios caminos frente a ella

-¿por dónde vamos?

-bueno…pues…-la rubia fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo seguido de un derrumbe provocado por la batalla de los gemelos

-te rindes ahora Yoh

-claro que no, esto no es nada, AAAA…

-bueno, creo que ya solo queda esa opción-dijo Pilika señalando la única ruta que no había sido obstruida con el derrumbe

-si, sigamos entonces por ahí-las tres siguieron por aquel camino hasta legar a una habitación donde se encontraba una especie de trono

-seguramente esta aquí

-sí, ahora, por donde empezamos

-qué tal si empiezan por marcharse de este lugar y regresan por donde han venido-las tres escucharon una vos tenebrosa detrás de ellas y al dar la vuelta se toparon con un hombre alto de piel bronceada y ropas egipcias

-¡HA!...quien…quien eres tu-exclamo atemorizada Tamao

-mi nombre es Ragman, y soy el protector del espíritu de la tierra, así que si han venido a robarle a este desierto su más grande tesoro, regresen por donde han llegado, no les permitiré que tomen el espíritu

-me temo que no podemos hacer eso Ragman-dijo Anna fría como acostumbraba a estar-necesitamos el espíritu de la tierra, ¿tú sabes donde esta?

-por supuesto, siendo yo su protector, es de esperar que sepa su ubicación no te parece lógico

-sí, bien, siendo así en donde está el espíritu de la tierra

-no te lo diré, ya les he dicho que no se irán con ese espíritu

-es que no entiendes, enserio necesitamos al espíritu-dijo Pilika tratando de convencer al hombre

-si si, ya lo sé, todos vienen aquí diciendo eso, que quieren al espíritu de la tierra para poder convertirse en el Shaman King, todos quieren a ese poderoso espíritu solo para su conveniencia personal , nadie entiende lo valioso que es ese espíritu que dio existencia a los desiertos y varias otras maravillas del mundo

-no…enserio necesitamos…

-ya les dije que no les diré donde esta, el espíritu de la tierra se quedara en este desierto donde fue escondido para evitar que los Shamanes ambiciosos se adueñen de él…

-por favor-escucho una vos suave proveniente de la rubia que mostraba una mueca de tristeza-por favor, te pido que entiendas, se están viviendo momentos muy difíciles en el mundo actual, y la ayuda del espíritu de la tierra es fundamental para evitar que personas mueran, personas que son importantes para nosotros

-oye niña…a que te refieres, explícate

-un hombre maligno, Hao Azakura, quiere usar el poder de los cinco espíritus de los elementos para gobernar al mundo y hacerlo a su imagen, nosotros estamos en su contra y queremos detenerlo, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda, si no tenemos al espíritu de la tierra de nuestro lado, Hao lo tomara como sea para su conveniencia, ya tiene al espíritu del fuego y el del viento

-¡¿QUE?

-si, Hao tiene ya posesión sobre dos de los cinco, por favor, es necesario…-Anna se detuvo al ver la mirada del hombre que meditaba las palabras de ella

-bien, si eso es verdad, creo que lo mejor es que el espíritu de la tierra les ayude

-enserio…gracias…y…en donde esta-cuestiono Pilika emocionada

El hombre sonrió y tomo de entre algunas rocas y escombros una espada dorada y se acerco mas a Anna hasta quedar frente a ella-Toma pequeña, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Anna, Anna…Azakura

-muy bien pues, toma, Anna Azakura-dijo extendiendo las manos en las que sostenía la espada que Anna empuño algo sorprendida

-confiare en que tu sabrás como usar este enorme poder

-no te preocupes, no te decepcionare

-eso espero, bien, pues, manos a la obra-dijo y junto sus manos y serró los ojos comenzando una especie de rezo y luego aquel hombre comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada-cuento con que utilices sabiamente este poder Anna-dijo y su figura comenzó a convertirse en una luz que entro a la espada que sostenía Anna

-que…que…que fue…que fue…-titubeaban ambas chicas atónicas a lo que sucedía

Anna sonrió levemente y tomo con ambas manos la espada que comenzó a brillar con intensidad y en ese momento ella exclamo-¡Espíritu de la tierra…!

-ARG…-exclamo el ainu siendo derribado y casi aplastado por una figura de gran tamaño que fue atacada justo a tiempo por el chico de ojos amarillos

-¡estás bien HoroHoro!

-sí, no te preocupes Len…y Chocolove

-acá…no podremo seguir mucho tiempo con esto-dijo algo agitado y golpeando Shamanes que había por todos lados

-ya casi…como le esta yendo a Yoh…

-Que pasa Yoh… ¿estás cansado?-pregunto con tono burlón al chico que estaba derribado en el suelo

-Amo Yoh…se encuentra bien

-si…no te preocupes Amidamaru

-Torpe hermanito, ¡Te matare de una vez!-exclamo y antes de golpear al chico este realizo su posición mas poderosa volviendo a formar la figura del samurái de gran tamaño

-aun…aun…no ha terminado…aun puedo…pelear…

Cretino… ¿crees acaso que sucederá un milagro que te salvara?-dijo con vos burlona mas en ese momento las arenas del desierto se comenzaron amover por si solas debido a un gran terremoto y luego aquellas arenas se levantaron y comenzaron a tomar la forma de un gigante de arena de apariencia humana con notable musculatura y aquellas suaves arenas se transformaron en duras rocas que constituían el cuerpo de aquel monstruo

-QUE…QUE…ESTO ES…-Hao miraba con impresión y temor a aquello que creía reconocer, sería el…el…

-¡¿El espíritu?-gritaron los contrincantes de las ruinas y también los que peleaban más alejados del lugar al ver a aquella imponente figura

-si…si…si es el…espíritu… ¿de qué lado está?..-cuestiono HoroHoro a sus acompañantes

-estará de nuestra parte o…del lado de Hao…

-habrá que descubrirlo,-Dijo el Tao y los tres se dispusieron a reunirse con el resto del grupo luego de haber terminado con aquel gran ejercito

-ks…am… ¿esta…de tu lado…?-cuestiono Yoh nervioso y con su sonrisa de siempre a su gemelo

-a… ¿que no está del tuyo?

-bueno pues…am…je je...un momento… ¿Anna?

-¡¿Anna?-exclamaron ambos castaños al unisonó al momento en el que reconocían a la rubia que estaba sobre aquel gigante

-pero que…como…cuando…por que….ha…-Yoh era incapaz de completar una sola de sus frases debido a la impresión que sentía

-bueno, no importa, el espíritu de la tierra me pertenece, por lo cual me temo que tendrás que entregármelo-dijo Hao quien estaba sobre su espíritu del fuego frente al gigante de tierra-entrégamelo Anna, y te prometo que saldrás viva de aquí

-Ragman no te pertenece

-¿Quién?

-el espíritu de la tierra, el me ha elegido a mí para brindarme su apoyo, y tú no tienes derecho sobre el

-jm…hablas como si tuviera vida propia, solo es un espíritu no un alma

-estas equivocado Hao-se unió a la discusión el samurái sobre el cual estaba Yoh-¿Qué no lo sientes?, este espíritu es también el alma de un Shaman que lo custodio toda su vida y en recompensa el espíritu de la tierra lo hiso parte de él-agrego el chico confiado y sonriendo tranquilamente

-como es que sabes eso-le dijo Anna con voz que solo Yoh logro escuchar

-no me lo preguntes, la verdad no se je je…

-¡basta de tonterías, denme el espíritu de la tierra!

-¡Ya te dije que no te pertenece…Ragman es mi espíritu acompañante desde hoy!-exclamo la chica y una nueva pelea inicio

-creen que pueden vencerme-exclamo confiado Hao al momento que ataco con grandes ráfagas de fuego al samurái y a Anna

-¡Mueran!-vocifero el mayor de los Azakura mientras que golpeo con ira al samurái que cayó rendido-¿fue suficiente para ti?-dijo con tono burlón al chico que había perdido por completo su posesión y estaba tendido en el suelo

-AAAHH…-Hao dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito de la chica y logro ver una gran avalancha de arena que cayó sobre el sepultándolo, mas eso no lo detendría y de aquellas arenas se levanto el espíritu en llamas con Hao lleno de ira-bueno, si lo que quieres es ver los poderes del espíritu de la tierra…-la chica ataco al Shaman volviendo a enterrar a este bajo la arena que comenzó a endurecerse convirtiéndose en duras rocas que dejaron a Hao sepultado metros abajo

-aaa…genial…-dijo Yoh aun en el suelo. El gigante comenzó a encogerse hasta que ella pudo bajarse este y caminar hasta estar al lado de Yoh

- tenemos al espíritu de nuestra parte-dijo Anna con una risa triunfante mientras que Yoh se ponía de pie

-si eso parece, ahora podemos irnos de aquí-cuestión el chico

-don Yoh, doña Anna-exclamo Ryu que corría junto a los demás que lucharon en las ruinas y las dos chicas que se quedaron en estas-se encuentran bien

-sí, no te preocupes Ryu, Anna se encargo de Hao-el hombre miro a la chica que sostenía la espada dorada

-sorprendente…entonces fue usted quien consiguió el espíritu de la tierra

La rubia asintió y en seguida al lugar llegaron los otros tres Shamanes

-si ustedes están vivos, eso significa que nosotros ganamos ¿verdad?

-por supuesto, no dejaríamos que Hao obtuviera el elemento, verdad-la chica sonrió y lanzo un suspiro, se le notaba agotada, aun que fuera una sacerdotisa de grandes poderes, era la primera vez que hacia una posesión, y había sido con uno de los espíritus de los elementos, en ese momento solo quedaba algo en que pensar, ¿Cómo se irían de ahí sin el avión pues este…?

-¡que…qué demonios pasa!-exclamo HoroHoro al sentir el temblor de la tierra y el fuego salir de debajo de esta, seguido del fuego se levanto el espíritu de fuego con Hao sobre este

-Creían que me vencerían con tanta facilidad-dijo Hao, y a los fatigados Shamanes-se ve que ya no pueden seguir peleando, Anna, te dije que me dieras el espíritu, lastima, ahora morirás por no haber aceptado-el Shaman se lanzo para atacar al grupo que de repente fue cubierto por un tornado de arena que impidió a Hao atacar o ver a aquellos Shamanes

-escaparon…otra ves

-señor…discúlpenos, no fuimos capases de detenerlos por mucho mas-dijo Kana al castaño que miraba fijamente el último lugar en el que estaban sus adversarios

-no importa…ellos ganaron desde que alcanzaron al espíritu antes que yo-dijo con un tono sutilmente macabro-bueno…en realidad me ganaron desde que llegaron aquí, y eso me hace pensar ¿Cómo sabían que vendríamos aquí?...hay un traidor entre nosotros…y en cuanto de con el…morirá de la forma más cruel que puedan imaginarse-los Shamanes miraron a Hao y se miraron entre ellos

-creo que no podre sostener mas esta farsa-pensó uno de aquellos Shamanes.

_Continuara…_

_¿Les gusto? _

_¿Fue algo largo?_

_Déjenme reviews por favor y hasta el próximo capitulo _

_Cuídense_


	11. espiritu del agua

_**La guerra de Hao**_

_**Capitulo XI-Espiritú agua  
**_

El desierto, de día se siente un calor mortal que tortura cada segundo, pero de noche la temperatura es en extremo baja, de día, una horrible y alta temperatura, de noche un frio intenso y cruel. Más en el calor de la batalla aquella baja temperatura no era presente, y al terminar esta el frio podía sentirse con toda su intensidad, y este aumentaba más en los nerviosos cuerpos de aquellos individuos parados frente a su "señor Hao".

-y…¿alguien conoce a algún sospechoso de traición?…-cuestiono el castaño dándose la vuelta para ver con una extraña y retorcida mueca en el rostro que intimidaría a cualquiera-…o es que acaso quieren morir todos aquí…-aquellos sujetos quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros

-sospecha, debemos huir-susurro uno de los espíritus a su Shaman que ligeramente desvió la mirada hacia este que se encontraba en su hombro-si nos descubre, moriremos, me pidieron protegerte, pero no podría contra el espíritu de fuego, hay que desaparecer-agrego el espíritu a lo que su acompañante solo sonrió levemente

-Tranquilo, podemos ser de utilidad todavía, debemos averiguar primero a donde se dirigirá Hao esta vez, ya luego desapareceremos, además, el no sabe que somos nosotros, y si sigues comportándote así, nos descubrirá, así que calla-dijo para finalizar la conversación y escuchar la reprimenda que Hao le daba al grupo creyendo que ni él ni nadie había notado su corta platica con su espíritu, un fatal error.

En medio de aquel cruel desierto una gran nube de polvo se alzo y con el varios Shamanes que volaron por el aire y aterrizaron estrellándose fuertemente con la arena

-auch, esto dolió-dijo Ryu poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa-sobrevivimos, debo admitir que por un segundo o dos dude de nuestro destino

-Si claro, estuviste a punto de llorar como niña como la ves que casi te mataban hace un año esos seguidores del loco-dijo Tokagero con un tono burlón

-bueno, no importa si Ryu es un cobarde, sobrevivimos, y tenemos al espíritu con nosotros-dijo con tono triunfal

-si…em… ¿Y Anna?, ¡Anna, Anna!-exclamo el líder volteando a ver a todos lados

-aquí estoy genio-dijo una vos detrás de el, y al darse la vuelto el Azakura se encontró son su esposa sentada en la arena con la dorada espada en sus manos

-jijiji, me preocupo por ti Anna-dijo para justificarse el castaño

-eres un paranoico-dijo la chica con tono severo pero con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro

-si…creo, pero, gracias Anita, de no ser por ti estaríamos todos muertos-la chica lo miro desconcertada por unos segundos antes de hablar

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues…a esa tormenta de arena que hiciste en el último segundo para sacarnos del campo de batalla

-Yoh…yo no hice eso-dijo aun sorprendida

-pero…si tu no fuiste entonces…

-¿por qué no miras aquí?-el chico dio la vuelta para ver un rostro familiar y una cara nueva, de un hombre alto de larga barba obscura y desarrollada musculatura, el chico vio a l viejo conocido y esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de saludarlo

-¡Lyserg!-grito el castaño

-hola Yoh, es muy grato el poder darte de nuevo-respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa igual que la del chico-escuche que estabas de vuelta y decidí que era hora de reunirme con mis viejos amigos otra vez para darle batalla a Hao

-que bien que estés de vuelta con nosotros mi Lyserg-lo saludo entusiasmado Ryu

-sí, será bueno el tenerte otra vez con nosotros-agrego HoroHoro

-y quién es ese que te acompaña-cuestiono Len refiriéndose al hombre que en ese momento se acercaba mas al grupo

-jm…que modales los míos, discúlpenme, mi nombre es Mark, a…y el es Joe, mi espíritu acompañante-dijo refiriéndose a una figura de un hombre joven, de cabellera alborotada, que solo llevaba unos shorts rojos y las manos y pies vendados-él fue el que creo ese remolino con el que los sacamos de ese lugar

-a…ahora entiendo, pues…muchas gracias Joe-dijo Yoh al espíritu que solo mostro indiferencia

-no es un espíritu muy social que digamos

-entiendo, pero ¿Cómo nos encontraron'

-a pues, no fue difícil-dijo Lyserg-la verdad es que desde hace mucho conozco la ubicación de su escondite, y, disculpa que nunca te fuera a visitar, pero he estado algo ocupado, ya sabes, la guerra, pero en fin, fuimos a buscarte al refugio y Jun nos dijo que ustedes se habían ido al Cairo, nos dieron unas coordenadas y partimos, conozco a alguien que conduce una avioneta, y bueno, después de buscarlos por un tiempo logramos dar con un avión en llamas y luego vimos al espíritu del fuego y a Amidamaru pelando, así que nos ocultamos y vimos toda la pelea y cuando consideramos que era hora de interferir, actuamos-finalizo el relato con una gran sonrisa

-pes de no ser por ti todos habríamos muerto, pero estamos a salvo, muchas gracias Lyserg

-no me lo agradezcas Yoh, se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi

-si si si, bien, bonito reencuentro, pero si no les molesta me gustaría poder volver al refugio, ya me canse de este maldito desierto-se quejo Len

-a, si, ¿Dónde está la avioneta?

-por aquí, ben, a por cierto, antes de irnos, Nyorain nos dijo algo importante

-¿así?, que cosa-cuestiono el castaño

-bueno pues, en realidad son dos mensajes, el primero era que le diéramos sus saludos a Chocolove y que le dijéramos que ella piensa siempre en ti-dijo Lyserg al moreno que esbozo una gran sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras-y el otro era que su informante ya sabe en donde será la próxima búsqueda-el grupo puso más atención a las palabras del chico

-donde-pregunto con vos seria el líder

-en Alaska

-bien, entonces el próximo destino será, norte América-dijo el castaño no muy emotivo

-bien pues no perdamos más tiempo, vamos de una vez a esa avioneta suya y larguémonos de aquí-se adelanto a decir Len

-espera, no seas tan precipitado Len-lo detuvo Pilika-primero descansemos un poco no te parece, acabas de pelear y aun debes estar agotado

-estoy bien, estoy bien-dijo algo sonrojado el Tao

-ella tiene razón, descansemos primero-dijo el castaño provocando un suspiro del chico de ojos amarillos-hoy acamparemos aquí, y saldremos por la mañana

-está bien-dijo el grupo al unisonó, todos estaban agotados, y necesitaban dormir un poco, antes de enfrascarse en otra pelea con Hao

La noche prosiguió tranquila y callada, todos estaban agotados y durmieron sobre la arena del desierto para irse al día siguiente. Al amanecer se fueron a donde se encontraba la avioneta en la que viajaría a Alaska,

Este…este vejestorio es donde nos iremos-dijo Len algo sorprendido al ver la vieja y algo oxidada avioneta frente a ellos-¿seguros que puede volar?-cuestiono incrédulo

-¡por supuesto que puede volar imbécil!-exclamo un hombre de avanzada edad con larga cabellera blanca igual que su barba-¡e volado con este ejemplar desde hace más de 40 años, es el avión más confiable del mundo idiota!

-¡a quien llamas idiota basura!-exclamo furioso el Tao

-¡A quién crees idiota!

-oigan cálmense, estamos en el mismo equipo, no debemos pelear-los tranquilizo Yoh para evitar una riña

-sí, sí, bueno, pues súbanse de una vez, odio este maldito lugar, solo hay calor, y arena, y calor…-siguió quejándose aquel hombre

-es el viejo Stick, no se dejen engañar por su dura corteza, es un agradable y simpático viejecillo-dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa

-¡A quien mierdas llamas viejecillo infeliz idiota pedazo de buey!-exclamo el hombre arrojándole una barra de metal que llevaba en las manos. Luego de una larga discusión entre esos dos el grupo término por abordar la avioneta rumbo a Alaska, el viaje siguió callado hasta que manta se animo a hablar

-y…así que el espíritu de la tierra es el espíritu acompañante de Anna-dijo este

-así es, Ragman confió en mi para que yo hiciera buen uso de su poder

-¿Quién?-pregunto manta

-Yo-dijo un el espíritu asiéndose presente y sacándole un grito de sorpresa al chico-jaja…lo siento joven, mi nombre es Ragman, soy el espíritu de la Tierra-dijo presentándose

-valla, pues mucho gusto-dijo el chico aun nervioso

-pero tú tienes forma humana, no como el espíritu de Hao-dijo Yoh, al verlo, este volteo hacía el y sonrió levemente

-el espíritu de la tierra, ha estado sepultado en el desierto desde que dio vida al mundo, eso era para proteger a los mortales de su gran poder, o para protegerlo a él de la ambición de los Shamanes, yo era uno de los hombres que durante la dinastía egipcia, procure que el espíritu estuviera bien, dando mi vida para protegerlo, al suceder esto, el espíritu como recompensa me dejo ser parte de él y permanecer por siempre en este mundo

-valla, es una interesante historia la tuya-dijo el castaño

-y ahora formas parte de nuestro equipo-dijo Manta

-no, solo le soy fiel a mi señora Anna-dijo el espíritu

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?

-Mi señora Anna es una mujer en quien puedo confiar, lo supe al verla a los ojos, su alma es noble y bondadosa…

-sí, aja-lo interrumpió HoroHoro

-mi señora Anna me pidió la ayudara a detener a Hao, hasta entonces, permaneceré a su lado-agrego el espíritu

-bien, eso tiene lógica-agrego Manta para terminar la conversación y dejar el ambiente nuevamente en silencio el resto del viaje. Unas horas después, llegaron sanos y salvos a Alaska para iniciar con su nueva búsqueda e iniciar con una nueva batalla

-bien, y ahora que dices sobre mi avioneta pequeño irrespetuoso-se mofo el anciano

-sigo pensando que es un vejestorio y que nosotros somos unos afortunados de poder llegas aquí vivos-dijo serio el Tao

-imbécil-dijo sin discreción alguna el hombre

-Stick, tu quédate aquí alejado, será mejor, ya que si no podrían verte y destruir tu avioneta como lo hicieron con nuestro avión-dijo Yoh a lo que el anciano se derrumbo sentándose junto a un árbol y asintió levemente

-era mi avión-se quejo Len y siguieron su camino

El lugar estaba completamente en blanco, producto de la gran cantidad de nieve que había caído y seguía cayendo en pequeñas proporciones, copo por copo. En ese lugar, no había indicio alguno de que se viviera una guerra, era un lugar tranquilo, un lugar que parecía no tener nada que ver aun con la guerra, esa era una tierra que no había sido manchada con la sangre que Hao insistía en derramar para lograr su tan ansiado objetivo. El grupo siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un grupo de hombres frente a un enorme templo que parecía estar hecho de Hielo. Yoh siguió avanzando mientras el grupo se quedo atrás mientras el encaraba a los Shamanes frente a el

-hola, señor Yoh, el señor Hao espera dentro-dijo un cortésmente dejando algo confundido al chico

-a que te refieres

-el señor Hao está en estos momentos buscando el espíritu del agua, pidió que cuando usted llegara, lo dejáramos entrar, es quiere matarlo con sus propias manos-dijo a un sereno el hombre

-me está esperando e, bien, no lo dejare esperando mas-dijo el chico comenzando a subir unas escaleras para entrar al templo

Yoh espera-exclamo Manta corriendo para alcanzarlo burlando a los Shamanes que querían detenerlo-que demonios crees que haces, te van a matar

-Hao me espera, no sería muy cortes de mi parte no presentarme no crees

-pero Yoh es que no piensas que puede ser una trampa

-estoy seguro que lo es-dijo sin perder la calma-quiero saber qué es lo que tiene planeado, y además, ya nos lleva una buena ventaja, tengo que alcanzarlo

-espera, voy contigo

-eso no, el señor Hao pidió que solo entrara Yoh-dijo el Shaman que estaba en la entrada

-no te preocupes, no importa cuántos sean, el resultado será el mismo, el señor Hao los matara-dijo otro de los Shamanes

-bien, pero solo el-le dijo a su compañero, ante esto Yoh y Manta siguieron mientras que el grupo se quedo quieto, frente a los otros Shamanes

Yoh en compañía de su inseparable amigo pronto encontraron a Hao frente a una especie de altar con una antorcha en cada extremo que proveían de la luz necesaria para poder ver la habitación completamente, esta, estaba totalmente cubierta por diversas pieles de animales, y todas ellas tenían antiguos escritos, Hao permanecía con ambos brazos extendidos sin desviar la mirada hacia su gemelo o al joven que lo acompañaba, en la habitación también se encontraban dos de los soldados de Hao, Keysa, y Kana, quien le dirigió una sonrisa torcida en forma de saludo a manta que devolvió el gesto aunque algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-este lugar es tranquilo verdad Yoh-rompió el silencio Hao sin moverse de su sitio-estoy seguro que tu también notaste la increíble calma que se siente aquí, este lugar es tan, tan de tu tipo, no hay ruido, no hay conflictos, incluso en este lugar no hay guerra, yo mismo me encargue de eso. En otra vida estuve aquí, y quería que este lugar estuviera a salvo, aun recuerdo, después de irme de aquí, y regresar con los Azakura, me traicionaron y trataron de matarme, uno de ellos lo logro y sello mis poderes con el rosario de los 1080, ¿sabes quien fue ese tan grandioso Shaman?, te diré, fue Yoh Azakura-el castaño bajo ambos brazos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Yoh con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Yoh lo miraba serio

-lo sabía, hace poco me lo contaron-dijo el chico y tomo su espada del mango para prepararse

-tranquilo Yoh, relájate, tomate esto con calma como acostumbras, y mira esto, te va a encantar-dijo y puso una de sus manos sobre el altar que se derritió por completo y aquel liquido cobro vida y se dirigió a hacer círculos en el centro de la habitación para después reunirse en una gran esfera de agua flotante

-¿Qué…que es esto?-cuestiono sorprendido el castaño

-este espíritu no está protegido por un guardián como el de la tierra o el aire, ni por una tribu apache como el del fuego, este está protegido por un escudo de energía espiritual y solo puede ser liberado rompiendo este escudo-dijo tranquilo-yo no puedo solo, necesito que me ayudes-dijo sonriendo sínicamente

-y que te hace pensar que cooperare contigo

-jm…Keysa-dijo el castaño y al momento el hombre lanzo un ataque hacia la chica derrubiándola y desconcertando a manta e Yoh-porque si no lo haces, tu informante morirá-agrego el castaño de larga cabellera sin cambiar su expresión mientras que la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida

-creíste que no me daría cuenta verdad-dijo Keysa mientras se acercaba a ella

-pero que…-balbuceo Yoh sin entender muy bien

-aaa…ella…ella es la informante de Nyorain-dijo casi en un grito manta mientras veía a la joven herida ser sujetada con fuerza del brazo por Keysa que se mostraba serio y despreocupado mientras rozaba el cuello de ella con su espada

-que… ¿no lo sabías? Que torpe eres hermanito

-… ¿Cómo se que no es un truco?-cuestiono Yoh mirando a su gemelo con algo de duda

-¿enserio te quieres arriesgar?-le pregunto burlonamente Hao dándose gusto con el espectáculo de indecisión de Yoh

-que debo hacer-dijo con impotencia el castaño

-¡No!-exclamo Kana-por favor…estoy…estoy preparada para morir…no dejen…que el espíritu quede en manos de Hao-dijo con voz firme

-no puedo…no…no podría darle la cara a Nyorain si dejo que mueras aquí-dijo casi en un susurro y miro con desprecio a Hao

-tranquilo, estará bien, siempre que tu no actúes impulsivamente y cometas alguna estupidez-Hao se acerco mas y hundió sus manos en la esfera de agua-as lo mismo-Yoh se acerco y también sumergió las manos sujetando las de Hao aprovechando para apretarlas lo más fuerte que pudiera mostrando su enfado y rencor hacia él, quien solo sonrió sínicamente

-y ahora que

-relájate, el agua ara todo-dijo y en ese momento Yoh sintió como las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo y pudo notar como Hao sentía lo mismo-pase lo que pase, no dejes que esta esfera se rompa antes de que termine el proceso-el castaño asintió y sintió como el agua se movia y comenzaba a tambalearse y logro ver como la parte baja de esta se volvía un pequeño chorro de agua que entraba por una de las pieles atravesando el suelo del lugar

-que…esta…pasando-el castaño sentía un enorme cansancio al igual que su gemelo

-solo concéntrate-dijo y siguieron sujetándose hasta que el liquido termino de entrar y se soltaron las manos respirando algo agitados

-y…y ahora…y ahora que-pregunto con tono despectivo mientras que Hao recuperaba el aliento y sonreía teóricamente

-ya verás-el hielo emitió un crujido y comenzó a partirse dejando entrar una azulada luz que se elevaba rompiendo por completo el suelo y asiendo acto de presencia frente a los Shamanes que miraban con fascinación la escena, poco a poco la luz se fu desvaneciendo y pudieron contemplar la figura cubierta por un largo y blanco vestido de una joven y bella mujer de larga cabellera plateada y blanca piel

-donde…donde estoy-cuestiono la chica mirando a todos lados

-estas en donde debes estar hermosa, ven conmigo-se acerco a ella Keysa ofreciendo su mano a la joven que la tomo algo desorientada

-gracias por tu ayuda hermanito, puedes llevarte a tu informante, adiós Kana, enserio disfrute nuestras fugases veladas-dijo con tono burlón y formo una esfera de fuego para destruir un muro frente a él y abrirse paso para irse de ahí

-espera-exclamo el castaño y Hao volteo para ver la posesión de objetos de Yoh-ni creas que te dejare ir con ese espíritu

-adelante, intenta detenerme-lo reto el joven a lo que Yoh respondió blandiendo con fría su espada para toparse con la de Hao provocando una turbulenta explosión que derrumbo casi todo el templo llamando la atención de los que se encontraban fuera

-que fue eso… ¡don Yoh!-exclamo Ryu preocupado al igual que el resto

-no seguiré aquí sin hacer nada vamos-dijo HoroHoro avanzando

-alto, el señor Hao pidió no ser interrumpido y nosotros nos encargaremos de que no sea interrumpido-se interpuso un joven que sostenía una daga que emitía una luz de un azul intenso

-no llegaremos a ningún lado sin pelear, eso está bien para mí-dicho esto una nueva riña se desato entre los Shamanes al igual que en las ruinas que antes eran el templo de hielo

De entre los restos se levando un joven que sostenía un enorme mazo resplandeciente y cubría protectoramente a una joven

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto el chico a la mujer que solo se incorporo difícilmente y le sonrió con ternura

-sí, no te preocupes, muchas gracias-dijo y el chico sonrió y se sonrojo levemente

Mientras la lucha entre hermanos se hacía más intensa por la furia de Yoh que solo aumentaba el ego y satisfacción de Hao

-que te pasa Yoh, tu no acostumbras ser tan rudo

-¡cállate! ¡acabare con esto ahora!-exclamo el castaño blandiendo con mas furia, velocidad y fuerza su espada contra la de Hao a quien le empezaba a costar trabajo luchar al mismo ritmo que Yoh, mientras, en silencio Keysa en compañía de la joven observaban la pelea atentos

-mira, el señor Hao fue quien te libero de tu prisión de Hielo-comenzó a hablar el-y ese de allá-dijo señalando a Yoh-es un malvado hombre que quiere destruirte, el señor Hao quiere protegerte, a cambio deberías hacer algo por el-agrego el hombre

-yo…quiero agradecer…como le agradezco su gesto-dijo la chica algo desconcertada

-fácil…mata a ese sujeto y a sus amigos-la joven asintió y y levanto una de sus manos provocando que el hielo comenzara a flotar a su alrededor y esto detuvo el enfrentamiento de los gemelos

-que está pasando-pregunto el castaño mirando fijamente los bloques de hielo

-jm..presenciaras el incomparable poder del espíritu del agua-exclamo Hao apartándose del lugar donde comenzaron a caer aquellos pedazos de hielo como si fueran meteoritos e Yoh apenas y lograba esquivarlos

-Yoh-exclamo con preocupación Anna que se encontraba cerca del lugar

-Anna, que haces aquí-cuestiono Manta quien también observaba atento la pelea

-vine en cuanto vi la explosión que sucede

-Hao se apodero de otro espíritu-contesto Kana-en este momento Yoh libra una batalla contra dos de los espíritus

-debo ayudarlo, Ragman

-aquí estoy mi señora

-es hora de que nos unamos a la batalla-dicho esto el espíritu se ilumino y se elevo el gigante de piedra que avanzo para unirse al conflicto cubriendo a Yoh de los bloques de hielo que caían con furia

-muchas gracias Anna-dijo el Shaman que se había trepado al gigante y estaba en uno de los hombros de este

-no pensaras que permitiría que me dejaran viuda apenas unos días después de que me case-le dijo fríamente como acostumbraba

-que tiernos…me dan asco-dijo con desprecio Hao-es hora de terminar con esto, Keysa, muéstrales de lo que puede ser capas el espíritu del agua

-con mucho gusto mi señor, por favor, muestra todo tu poder-pidio el hombre al espíritu que se ilumino y levanto ambos brazos y la nieve del lugar se fue acumulando en una gran ola en el cielo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes

-pero que…-balbuceo Len observando la nieve del cielo

-o maldición esto va a estar feo-exclamo HoroHoro observando la gran cantidad de nieve que de cayó pesadamente golpeando a todos incluyendo al gran gigante de piedra que desapareció debido al ataque. Hao se encontraba sobre el espíritu de Fuego junto a Keysa y el espíritu de Agua y a su lado se encontraba suspendido en el aire un joven que emitía un resplandor azul y sonreía burlonamente

-ya tengo a tres de los cinco conmigo Yoh, la hora de tu fin se acerca, y con eso, mi definitiva victoria, solo necesito al último y de nada te servirá tener al espíritu de la tierra contigo-dicho esto los tres se alejaron volando sobre el espíritu de fuego

-sí, tienes razón Hao, la hora del final se acerca, muy pronto, esto acabara.

_Continuara…_

_Pronto, bueno ni tanto,, aun faltan varios capitulos y algunas dramaticas peleas jeje, bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima pásensela bonito y dejen reviews antes de irse si bye…_


	12. respuestas

_Jejeje, pues, perdón por la demora pero bueno, estuve algo ocupado, ya saben, la prepa, los primeros parciales, y eso, bueno he aquí otro capítulo, que lo disfruten_

_**La guerra de Hao**_

_**Capitulo XII-respuestas**_

El viaje de regreso al refugio fue silencioso, ni un solo murmullo se escuchaba en la avioneta, ningún ruido aparte del de el viejo y casi inservible motor del vehículo, la decepción de otra derrota era insoportable, Hao ahora era dueño de tres espíritus, mientras que ellos solo tenían a uno de su parte, eso no era nada bueno, y debido a que solo quedaba un último espíritu por encontrar, el final estaba cerca, más de lo que cualquiera de ellos quisiera que fuera.

Los valientes guerreros se encontraban cada uno sumido en sus propios miedos y ansiedades, cada uno en silencio, Yoh tenía en su retro una expresión seria y sin el menor grado de tranquilidad, lo único que en su mente se presentaba era el pensamiento de que todo eso era su culpa, si tan solo hubiese acabado con Hao cuando estuvieron con los grandes espíritus, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, al final no logro nada, solo retrasar lo que aparentemente era inevitable, y ahora, se suponía que si alguien era capaz de vencer a ese poderoso Shaman era precisamente el pero…¿Cómo?, nadie le podía dar esa respuesta, o si, tal vez, tal vez hubiera una forma de encontrar la manera de destruir a Hao sin importar el increíble poder que este poseía, y si dicha manera existía, y alguien sabia cual era, el castaño sabía perfectamente en donde debía buscar…

Por fin el recorrido había terminado y los jóvenes Shamanes ya se encontraban devuelta en el refugio, aun así, su actitud era la misma, pasaron de tener grandes esperanzas y animo por haber conseguido a uno de los legendarios espíritus, a decepción y enfado por el hecho de que Hao poseyera a la mayoría de los espíritus, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna y el resto de los que se ocultaban en ese refugio no quisieron molestarlos, el único sonido era el de Nyorain hablando con su hermana y su esposo feliz de que ellos lograron regresar con vida, esta plática fue escuchada por Ryu quien sonrió levemente

-"hay pero que me pasa"-pensó el-"tanto alboroto me hiso olvidar el hecho de que aunque todo valla mal, las cosas siempre pueden mejorar"-con mas ánimos de los que tenía antes se puso de pie dispuesto a transmitirles ese animo a sus compañeros-Hey vamos, que es lo que hacen todos ustedes, con deprimirnos y entristecernos no venceremos a Hao, en estos momentos, cuando todo parece estar en nuestra contra lo mejor que podemos hacer es poner más de nuestra parte, no podemos rendirnos ante la primera piedra del camino, cada que caemos, tenemos que levantarnos y seguir andando o nunca disfrutaremos de la satisfacción de terminar nuestro recorrido

Aquellas palabras dieron justo en el blanco y esperanzaron al grupo nuevamente-tienes razón Ryu, aun podemos vencer-lo apoyo HoroHoro poniéndose de pie para estirarse un poco-no podemos derrumbarnos ante esto, vamos, que hacemos aquí, hay una guerra que debemos ganar

-bien, hasta que por fin dices algo inteligente-dijo Len-por supuesto que no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada,

-ese es el espíritu-dijo un muy animado Lyserg-tu qué opinas Yoh

El castaño miro los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos y su expresión seria cambio a su habitual sonrisa despreocupada-si, debemos seguir, no podemos rendirnos, no podremos disfrutar de una vida tranquila y sin presiones, a menos de que primero venzamos a Hao, ya que lo logremos, podremos relajarnos-el joven rio como siempre y se dirigió a afuera de la sala donde se encontraban

-a dónde vas-lo cuestiono Anna, ambos estaban algo separados del grupo que comenzó a gritar y conversar muy animados

-descuida, solo necesito estirarme un poco-dijo con tranquilidad el joven

-Yoh, algo te molesta, no trates de ocultármelo-dijo ella con su expresión seria

-no, es que yo…aaa…necesito meditar, tengo que pensar en la forma de detener a Hao, todos cuentan con que yo lo pueda derrotar, pero no sé cómo, primero que nada, creo que tengo que averiguar por que no murió la otra ves como todos habíamos creído

-Yoh, confió en que tu podrás-la chica hablo con ternura y vos suave que casi nunca le mostraba al chico-estoy segura de que lo vencerás, no te preocupes, no te gusta hacerlo-la chica puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico y lo acaricio con suavidad para luego atraer al joven y unir sus labios, el chico disfruto del contacto tanto como pudo y al separarse Anna noto preocupación en su mirada.

-Anna…gracias, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y apoyarme en todo momento, de no ser por ti, no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora, seguramente ya hasta estaría muerto-el chico esbozo una media sonrisa y volvió a besar a Anna, quería saborear el dulce néctar de esos apetitosos labios, pues podría ser la última vez que lo hiciera, al separarse se alejo poco a poco de la joven para salir de la habitación, ella se quedo inmóvil con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

El chico salió de la habitación y después de la cueva en la que este se encontraba, afuera se encontraba el viejo Stick, arreglando el motor de su avioneta, el chico se acerco a él con calma y lentitud hasta que lo tenía enfrente, el hombre no volteo a verlo y justo cuando Yoh estaba por hablar el hombre lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, o poderoso señor Yoh?-dijo y soltó una risa mientras se daba la vuelta para estar cara a cara con el joven

-yo…necesito un favor

-¿a si?, ¿qué clase de favor?, si se puede saber

-pues…quiero que me lleves a cierto lugar

-a…por supuesto, cuantos de tus aliados serán los que viajaran contigo

-nadie, dije que me lleves a mí, a nadie más-dijo firme el joven a lo que el anciano frunció el seño confundido mas no lo cuestiono y se volteo para seguir con su trabajo

-bien, cuando salimos

-en cuanto pueda, lo más pronto posible

-bueno, pues…estaré por un buen rato tratando de reparando este VEJESTORIO INSERVIBLE-exclamo frustrado el viejo-terminare como en unas tres o cuatro horas, y necesito dormir algo, que te parece salir como a la media noche, tal vez antes tal vez después

-bien, entonces esta noche-dijo el castaño y giro para retirarse.

La noche llego y Stick se encontraba alistando la avioneta cargando algunas provisiones para el viaje y todo lo que pudiese llegar a necesitar, mientras, el castaño seguía dentro del refugio, frente a un escritorio en su habitación, giro para ver a la joven que dormía sobre la cama de ambos, se veía muy tranquila, serena y sin preocupación alguna a diferencia de el, el joven se acerco mas para ver bien el rostro de la chica que era levemente iluminado por la luz proveniente de la lámpara que el joven había encendido y se encontraba sobre el escritorio, el chico acerco su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Anna y acariciarla con ternura, sonrió levemente al sentir su suave y tersa piel, se acerco mas hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella, ese contacto lo hiso sentir temor y tristeza, pues podía ser el último, se separo lentamente para no despertarla, apago la lámpara y salió de la habitación lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo.

Fuera del refugio se encontró con el viejo piloto que lo miro con algo de curiosidad, el chico sintió sus ojos sobre él y reacciono frunciendo el ceño confundido

-¿estás seguro de lo que estas por hacer?-pregunto el hombre al chico que desvió la mirada

-tiene razón amo Yoh, ¿seguro de que esto es lo mejor?-agrego Amidamaru, el chico los miro a ambos quienes le dirigían una mirada interrogante a él, finalmente el castaño respiro hondo y los miro sonriendo como siempre

-no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que esto es lo mejor-fue lo único que dijo y subió al viejo vehículo aéreo para por fin poder partir, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y lego despegaron rumbo a norte América…

El irritante sonido del despertador devolvió a la realidad a la joven de rubia cabellera que estiro la mano para detener ese molesto ruido y levantarse con pesar de la cama, volteo para ver el otro lado de la cama y encontrarse con que este estaba vacío y en el lugar donde debería estar el joven de castaño cabello, solo había un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad, la chica tomo de inmediato el papel y lo desdoblo para poder leer su contenido

"_Anna, lo siento, se que lo último que quisieras, luego de tanto tiempo que estuvimos separados es el que tenga que dejarte otra vez, igual yo, pero es algo que debo hacer, tengo que hacerlo yo solo, yo soy quien debe vencer a Hao, y ni tu ni nadie más debe arriesgar su vida por algo que solo me concierne a mí, no quiero que nada les pase a mis amigos, y mucho menos, que algo te pase a ti Anna, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes, todos los días sigo despertando y pienso que demonios fue lo que hice para tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado, eres increíble, sin ti, no sería nada, no sería nadie, tu eres mi fuerza y mi esperanza, lo que me motiva a continuar, por ti, venceré a Hao, pero no quiero involucrarte a ti en esta maldita guerra, bien, es todo, esta carta puede ser un hasta luego, o un definitivo adiós, espero lo mejor, y espero que pueda volver a verte._

_Con cariño, el hombre que más te ama en este y cualquier otro mundo, Yoh"_

La chica soltó temblorosa el papel, el chico ya no estaba, tampoco la espada ni Amidamaru, era cierto, se había ido, la había dejado sola otra vez, para irse ¿A dónde?...

El joven miro por la ventana el cielo que se teñía de un color naranja debido al ocaso, su mente divagaba recordando los momentos de felicidad junto a sus amigos, junto a su familia, junto a Anna, esos recuerdos parecían tan distantes, entre él y esa felicidad se interponía Hao y su deseo de un mundo donde habitaran solo Shamanes, ese era un deseo muy vacio según el castaño, pero de alguna forma, de algún modo, lograría impedirlo

-casi llegamos chico, dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer una vez que estemos allí?-lo cuestiono el anciano piloto

-encontrar las respuestas-contesto en un susurro

-así… ¿y a que preguntas?-pregunto nuevamente Stick, mas Yoh permaneció en silencio, el hombre no insistió y comenzó a descender para que el joven siguiera a pie

-esto es lo más cerca que te puedo dejar, ¿quieres que te espere aquí?

-sí, no tardare mucho-el viejo asintió e Yoh comenzó a caminar por el desierto, en poco tiempo llego al lugar donde antes estaba la tribu apache, ahora, solo quedaban ruinas, la tierra tenia sobre ella sangre y armas, algunos cuerpos en descomposición y varias otras cosas, el chico siguió sin ponerle atención al desastre hasta el bosque en medio e ese lugar, el cual, en su mayoría estaba destruido, el joven siguió el camino como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás y se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había enfrentado a Hao y donde creyó, lo había derrotado, el chico se arrodillo y junto sus manos para orar

-grandes espíritus, ustedes son muy poderosos y muy sabios, por favor, se que deben estar al tanto de la situación en este mundo, Hao está acabando con todo y a mí me corresponde detenerlo pero…la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y…tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que me pueda llegar a pasar, de lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a la gente que quiero y a este mundo, por favor, necesito de sus sabios consejos, necesito de su ayuda para poder acabar con esto, quiero saber, que es lo que debo hacer para derrotar a Hao, solo eso pido, por favor, por favor…-el chico vio un intenso resplandor descender de entre los grandes espíritus y posicionarse justo frente a el, el resplandor comenzó a tomar una forma humana mientras que Yoh miraba sorprendido este suceso, el resplandor desapareció y frente a Yoh solo quedo un hombre al que Yoh miro bastante confundido

-hola Yoh, me da gusto verte, sabes, presentía que tu y yo tendríamos que conversar tarde o temprano, me alegra que no haya sido demasiado tarde…

_Continuara…_

_El enfrentamiento final, cada vez más cerca, ¿Yoh tendrá lo necesario para salir victorioso?_

_Déjenme reviews con sus opiniones de lo que piensan de la historia y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndola y gracias por todos los reviews…hasta la próxima y que se la pasen muy bien_


	13. solo ten fe

_**La guerra de Hao**_

_**Capitulo XIII-solo ten fe**_

Yoh observaba sin dar credibilidad a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, aquella figura en la que se transformo la luz que lo deslumbro segundos antes…era…el, era un hombre idéntico a Yoh, se veía varios años mayor pero, era como ver en un espejo como seria en algunos años. Era imposible, simplemente algo que no podía estar pasando, ¿acaso seria que los grandes espíritus le estaban mostrando una imagen del ganador de la batalla con Hao?, y de ser así, a quien tenía enfrente… ¿era a el mismo, o a Hao?

-¿No me dirás nada?, Yoh, te quedaras hay callado sin abrir la boca, creí que estabas aquí para encontrar respuestas.

-…co…como… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-cuestiono Yoh al sujeto que tenía en frente, el cual se acerco a él con tranquilidad, era un hombre alto, de castaña y larga cabellera y vestía una especie de toga de un color marrón obscuro, el hombre camino haciendo un círculo alrededor de Yoh antes de articular palabra

-yo soy tu-dijo al fi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-…aaa… ¿qué?...-dijo sin saber si creerle, o creerlo un loco

-sí, bueno, no exactamente tu, veras, soy el tu de hace como mil años, más o menos-Yoh lo miro ahora sorprendido-bueno vamos al punto, yo estoy aquí porque tu lo pediste, si eso es lo que te tiene tan desconcertado

-yo…lo…

-si, a los grandes espíritus, ellos dieron su apoyo para que yo pueda hablar contigo ahora

-ok, entonces, ¿tu…viniste de no sé donde…a darme las respuestas de cómo vencer a Hao?

-aaa…más o menos, te diré todo lo que se, lo que sabía cuando derrote a Hao, y con suerte algo de eso te servirá

-¿Qué?...pero…por que, es… ¿es que acaso no puedes solo decirme como matarlo y ya?-exclamo frustrado el castaño

-mira…el problema no es si quiero o no hacerlo, el problema es que yo lo enfrente hace mil años, hubo otro Yoh Azakura, que lo enfrento hace quinientos años, y hubo otro que lo enfrento hace como seis años, y en ninguno de los casos fueron en las mismas condiciones, en todas fue diferente, en mi caso no pelee contra un maldito elemento como lo hiso el de hace quinientos años, y en el caso de él, no peleo con más de uno, y tu tendrás que enfrentarte a tres, y posiblemente a cuatro…¿ahora comprendes por que no es tan fácil?

-si…eso creo-respondió Yoh algo desanimado-entonces cuéntame todo, lo que sea que pueda servirme, cualquier cosa es mejor que no tener nada

-exacto, esa es la actitud positiva que me gusta de mi, o de ti, o…bueno…es que es raro hablar con tu propia reencarnación, bueno, lo importante es que te diga todo, bueno, porque no nos sentamos por allá-señalo una parte del lugar en la que había varios árboles que proporcionaban una buena sombra y al cual se dirigieron de inmediato los dos-bien, empecemos-dijo y se sentó en el pasto e Yoh lo imito

-bueno entonces, que es lo que me dirás

-en realidad, creo que no te diré nada que no sepas ya, dime, supongo que ya conociste la bitácora de Hao cierto

-sí, hace años, entrene con ella y me ayudo a aumentar mucho mis poderes

-bien, esa bitácora tiene todos los conocimientos sobre las posesiones de almas y de objetos que Hao reunió en todos sus años de investigación, tiene todo sobre la relación que tienen un Shaman y un espíritu, a lo que quiero llegar es a que esa bitácora, tiene conocimientos sobre técnicas, tipos de posesiones y eso, en resumen puede decirse que esa es la fuente del enorme poder de Hao

-¡eso ya lo sé!-exclamo frustrado el joven, en ese momento Yoh no se comportaba como siempre, tranquilo ante cualquier problema, estaba nervioso, temeroso y desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer para evitar que sus seres queridos tuvieran un futuro doloroso, sobre todo se preocupaba por Anna.

-tranquilo Yoh, es importante que sepas esto, no todo en la vida es poder, supongo también sabes sobre la otra bitácora de nuestro querido amigo Hao-Yoh asintió y el hombre junto a el sonrió-esa bitácora es la clave-dijo únicamente eso e Yoh lo miro tratando de mostrarse tranquilo

-si…eso me lo han dicho antes…lo que quiero saber, es qué demonios significa eso, ¿Dónde está la respuesta?

-perdón…eso si es algo que no puedo decirte

-¿qué?...pero… ¿Por qué?

-es una prueba, si eres capaz de salvar este mundo, tendrás que ser capaz de averiguarlo por tu cuenta Yoh, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte

-entonces vine hasta aquí para nada, eso es lo que me estás diciendo, hice esto para que me dijeran solamente lo que ya se, que la bitácora es la clave, que yo tengo que vencer a Hao y tengo que hacerlo solo-estallo el chico llevando ambas manos a su cabeza para apretarla

-jamás dije que lo hicieras solo Yoh, debes buscar apoyo en las personas que te rodean, esto no es algo que debes hacer solo, es algo que involucra el destino del mundo entero, por lo que puedes buscar ayuda en todas las personas

-no…no…si lo hago, los pondré en riesgo, no quiero que le pase nada a mis amigos ni a…a nadie cercano a mi-dijo y desvió la mirada mientras arrancaba y lo soltaba al aire

-también pensé lo mismo-Yoh lo miro atento mientras proseguía-creí que sería más fácil hacerlo solo, pero no…no tuve a nadie con migo y en el momento en que derrote a Hao…morí, morí y créeme que de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber creído en las demás personas, y buscar su apoyo, quisieron ayudarme pero no hice caso, y al final, a segundos de morir, me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de todas mis vidas, no tener fe en las personas, en mis amigos, no cometas ese error pequeño, no tropecemos con la misma piedra dos veces,

Yoh bajo la vista y pensó en sus amigos, en su mente se agolparon todos los momentos que había vivido junto a todos ellos y en especial con Anna, la chica que le hacia la vida imposible y que aun así logro conquistarlo y cautivarlo, y él a ella, eran tan distintos, y aun así se enamoraron, y eso era lo importante, eso era por lo que luchaba, y lo que más le preocupaba, tanto así que había decidido dejar de lado lo más importante de su vida para evitar el sufrir por perderla, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que con sus acciones lo único que lograría era definitivamente perderla, renunciar a ella, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer

-¿Qué debo hacer?-se dijo en un susurro que el hombre junto a él logro escuchar y le dio una palmada en la espalda para después decirle:

-confía en que podrás hacerlo, la clave es la bitácora, solo piensa, Hao la tenía en su poder hace mil años, otra vez hace quinientos, y la tenía cuando lo derrotaste y no murió en ninguno de los casos, y sabes,

-sí, sí, sí, Hao no muere nunca porque siempre tiene la bitácora

-no…él nunca la lleva con él, el siempre deja a un hombre de confianza para que la proteja, y que la use

-… ¿la use?...

El hombre lo miro sonriente y luego desvió la mirada-como ya te dije, no puedo decirte mucho, tienes que encontrar la respuesta tu solo, pero ten en cuenta, que Hao no es quien unas la bitácora para revivir, es otra persona quien la usa, el necesita de otra persona para reencarnar

Yoh medito eso y luego se dio cuenta de todo-el-dijo solamente eso y el castaño adulto se puso de pie y asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-exacto, esa es la clave, creo que ya que sabes todo, no hay nada que hacer aquí, bueno, solo tengo una cosa más que decirte, confía en tus amigos y ten fe en que lograras vencer a Hao, tienes el poder, y tienes el apoyo de ellos, confían en ti, no los decepciones a ellos, y obtén eso que tanto añoramos, una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones

-si…lo haré,

-bien, creo que debes irte, ya llegaron por ti

-que…de que hablas-dijo desconcertado el castaño a lo que él solo señalo delante de ellos e Yoh logro distinguir a un grupo de personas a una gran distancia pero acercándose a prisa a ellos dos

-creo que tienes muy buenos amigos, mira que venir hasta aquí por ti, no es algo simple, es una buena muestra de su aprecio hacía ti, no te alejes de ellos-Yoh no presto atención alguna a esas palabras y solo se quedo de pie mirando a su grupo de aliados acercarse a él hasta que estaban frente a él, felices de haberlo encontrado, aunque no todos, Yoh sintió una dura mirada puesta sobre él, una mirada fría e intimidante, la de Anna

-tuve tiempo de pensar en que te aria una vez que te encontrara Yoh, son cientos de formas de castigarte las que vinieron a mi mente en cuanto supe dónde estabas, y ahora, primero quiero saber… ¡en qué demonios pensabas cuando me dejaste esa nota y te largaste sin decir mas!

-lo siento Anita, de verdad, es que, no quería ponerlos en peligro, sentía que debía hacerlo solo y yo…

-sí, lo sé…pero debes entender algo, no estás solo, por más que trates de decírtelo no lo estas, tienes a tus amigos contigo…me tienes a mí, y no te atrevas a querer abandonarnos otra ves

-si…no te preocupes, alguien se encargo de decírmelo

-¿así?, ¿quién?

-pues…-Yoh volteo a ver a donde estaba su versión adulta, pero esta ya no estaba, el castaño sonrió y luego se volteo para ver a sus amigos-un viejo conocido, ya se fue…pero me ayudo mucho, perdónenme por haberme ido, no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo, yo necesito ayuda, y si ustedes están dispuestos a ayudarme…

-por supuesto Yoh-dijo HoroHoro

-no te preocupes, estaremos contigo-agrego Len

-don Yoh, sabe que nosotros estaremos para usted siempre-dijo Ryu

-amigo, hemos estado contigo hasta el día de hoy, y seguiremos estando de tu lado hasta el final, no te preocupes, confiamos en ti, ya verás que todo se solucionara-Yoh sonrió con las palabras de Manta y se sintió más confiado y seguro de sí mismo mientras que volvió a ver a Anna que seguía mirándolo furiosa

-¿tú no dirás nada?-le pregunto tímidamente esperando una respuesta no tan severa

-siempre he confiado en tu, no creo que sea necesario el tener que decirlo a cada rato-contesto firme la rubia, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa, respiro hondo y luego dijo

-muy bien, pues…siendo así, hay que detener a Hao, ¿A dónde hay que ir?-cuestiono su grupo de amigos

-En realidad, no muy lejos, a las ruinas Mayas en Tabasco, México…

_Continuara…_

Perdón por la demora, muchos asuntos, malas calificaciones, tratar de recuperarme, blah blah blah, cosas que seguramente no les interesa y ¿Por qué demonios lo digo?, en fin, espero lo hallan disfrutado dejen sus comentarios


	14. El ejercito de Yoh

Perdón, jejeje, bueno, si alguien entro a mi inche perfil, se habrá topado con la nota de mi retiro, pero bueno, sigo en eso, pero la culpa de no haber terminado de escribir esta historia no me dejaba dormir, y es por ello, que he decidido, dejar de lado todo lo demás y concentrarme en acabar la historia, por ahora trato de escribir diario, aunque no me concentro la verdad, luego no tengo inspiración, y luego tengo, pero para escribir otras historias, y eeweweewe, bueno, el punto es, que he decidido terminar este año, con estas historias,(uno de los propósitos del 2011) hoy subo estos capítulos, en una semana subo mas y bueno, perdón deberás, no sé que me paso, solamente, puff, deje de querer escribir, bueno, mejor vamos a lo que quieren, es nuevo capítulo, o bueno, los nuevos capítulos de:

_**La guerra de Hao**_

_**Capitulo XIV-El ejército de Yoh**_

-México-repito Yoh meditando las cosas, estaban a punto de terminar con todo, o de perderlo todo, cualquier cosa podría pasar

-sí, es ahí donde se encuentra el quinto y último elemento

-¿el del relámpago?-cuestiono HoroHoro y la joven Nyorain asintió-bien, pues no perdamos tiempo, seguramente Hao ya nos lleva mucha ventaja, hay que darnos prisa,

-sí, tienes razón Horo, tenemos que darnos prisa-agrego Yoh y luego se dispusieran a seguir-como llegaron hasta aquí

-con uno de los jets de Len-dijo Pilika que estaba fuertemente aferrada al brazo del muchacho

-Yoh, que tienes planeado hacer cuando lleguemos-lo cuestiono Anna y el chico la miro sin saber que decirle, luego miro al resto del grupo, todos animados, todos confiados en que Yoh los llevaría a la victoria-voy a ganar-dijo simplemente, Anna decidió como todos los demás no cuestionarle nada, él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se dispusieron pues a caminar para encontrar el vehículo en el que habían llegado. Luego de un largo rato el silencio fue callado por Karin que comenzó a hablar

-Va a iniciar un ataque masivo-dijo y llamo la atención del grupo que no entendía que quiso decir con eso-Hao, la última parada antes de atacar a todos los grupos rebeldes de Shamanes es el lugar donde está el ultimo espíritu, una vez que lo tenga, arrasara sin piedad alguna todo a su paso, lo escuche decirlo, seguramente llevara un inmenso ejercito a ese lugar y desde ahí iniciaran con la masacre-luego de esas palabras el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, si lo que decía ella era verdad, entonces que harían, eran un pequeño grupo, y seguramente para ese momento Hao ya habría reclutado a un inmenso ejercito

-que aremos Yoh-hablo manta mostrando en su vos lo que todos sentían, pánico, un pánico inmenso de enfrentarse a la furia de un interminable ejercito de despiadados Shamanes que matarían a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino

-bueno, eso no es algo delo que debamos preocuparnos mucho, porque ya me ocupe de eso personalmente-dijo una vos muy familiar, Lyserg se encontraba junto al jet en el que avían llegado y junto a el estaban Marco y Mark,

-a que te refieres-lo cuestiono Len

-a eso-dijo señalando a su espalda, Len junto con los demás avanzaron y pudieron ver que bajo la elevación e terreno sobre la que el avión había aterrizado se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente, todos ellos al ver a Yoh dieron grandes gritos y saltaron entusiastas, eran cientos de personas y aquella imagen dejo sin palabras a todo el grupo

-qui…quienes, quienes son ellos-dijo con dificultad Yoh a su amigo que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Todos ellos, son tu ejercito Yoh, ellos son los Shamanes que nunca se dejaron corromper por la ambición, que siempre siguieron fieles a creer que en algún momento alguien podría llegar a derrotar a Hao, ese alguien eres tú y todos aquí confían en eso, todos aquí están dispuestos a dar su vida por acabar con esto-Yoh sonrió ampliamente al ver el apoyo que tenia, era verdad, no tenía el poder más grande o la sabiduría necesaria (en realidad según muchos era un cabeza hueca), pero lo que si tenía, era el apoyo y la fe de esas personas, y si la fe de alguien puede mover montañas, entonces la fe de tantos podría acabar con esa guerra

-Ellos esperan que hable don Yoh-dijo Ryu alentándolo a darle unas palabras de ánimo a su grupo-que espera, valla-Yoh obedeció al instante y avanzo para quedar delante de todos y dirigirse al eufórico grupo que seguía coreando su nombre

-¡Escúchenme!-dijo con voz fuerte y decidida-¡hoy, todos ustedes y yo estamos aquí por la misma razón, porque un hombre despiadado y sin corazón regreso de entre los muertos y a causado estragos en todo el mundo, es hora de que pague por ello, es momento de que ágamos justicia, si ustedes creen que yo puedo acabar con Hao solo, y en eso tienen depositada toda su confianza, créanme que los decepcionare, porque no puedo, no puedo hacer eso solo, necesito la ayuda de todos, y cada uno de ustedes, para poder vencer en esto, juntos!

Los gritos volvieron a escucharse con más fuerza debido a las alentadoras palabras de Yoh-creo que lograste animarlos-dijo Len quien estaba a su lado

-Pero será difícil, muy difícil-dijo HoroHoro que estaba del otro lado

-Hay, no sean pesimistas-dijo Ryu quien abrazo a los tres jóvenes por la espalda-recuerden que todo se solucionara, solo debemos tener confianza en nosotros mismos, y todo se solucionara

-Ryu tiene razón, solo nos resta tener esperanza-dijo Yoh dándole la razón a su fiel amigo

-Habrá que actuar rápido, quien sabe que ara mi hermano ahora, y lo más seguro es que ya se pa a donde nos dirigimos, ¿están listos todos?

-Si señor Hao, los hombres ya se dirigen a este continente, llegaran mañana, amas tardar-respondió Keisa a su líder mientras que seguían avanzando sobre el imponente espirito de color rojo que sobre volaba diferentes paisajes de lo que antes habían sido los estados unidos mexicanos, y que ahora, como el resto del mundo, solo eran ruinas, escombros, y desiertos inmensos

-espero que estén ahí a mas tardar esta misma noche, no perderemos más tiempo

-señor…puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer luego de que tenga a los 5 espíritus en su poder?

-acabar con la resistencia, con todos esos Shamanes que no aceptan seguir mis objetivos, y que se oponen a que este mundo sea un mundo perfecto donde solo estemos los Shamanes más poderosos-respondió con frialdad e su vos y una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro-llegaremos en unas cuantas horas, cuando anochezca seguramente, espero que estés ahí Yoh, o no será tan divertido.

-bueno, pronto llegaremos-dijo Yoh sin mucho ánimo-¿alguien…tiene algo que decir antes de que…leguemos?

-¿te refieres a que si queremos decir algo a los demás por si acaso no salimos vivos de esta Yoh?-dijo HoroHoro con una sonrisa bacía en el rostro mientras miraba por una de las ventanillas

-bueno…creo que podría decirse de ese modo…

-Don Yoh, yo quiero decirle que gracias a usted, a doña Anna y también gracias a su padre, mi vida ahora tiene un significado, ya no vivo vagando por ahí buscando algo que me pertenezca, sino que ya lo encontré, sé que mi lugar es junto a ustedes, y eso es algo muy valioso

-Ryu tu siempre tan sentimental-dijo Len mientras sonreía y luego respiro hondo-gracias a ustedes ya no estoy bajo la sombra de mi familia, ahora vivo para mi y por mi mismo-dijo sin mirar a ninguno, solo con la mirada en el suelo para ocultar el rubor en su rostro que le producía pronunciar esas palabras

-Yoh, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo todo este tiempo, y pase lo que pase hoy, fue muy bueno el haberte conocido, y también a Anna, y a Amidamaru y a mosque y a todos ustedes

-igualmente manta-dijo Fausto- Anna, gracias por reunirme de nuevo con mi amada Eliza, eso es algo que jamás podre pagarte

-no te preocupes Fausto, solo lo hice para que ayudaras a Yoh y…y cuidaras bien de él…y lo has hecho muy bien…gracias…

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, la noche estaba a unos cuantos segundos de caer por completo, ya era hora

-bueno…llegamos…-dijo Stick al grupo mientras descendía y aterrizaba en un plano en medio de varios árboles enormes, aquel era un lugar lleno de vida, a diferencia de los otros-bien, vallamos pues-dijo mientras se ponía un casco militar en la cabeza y tomaba un rifle que parecía ser muy antiguo

-¿Nosotros?-dijo Mark algo confundido-Stick no pensaras ir con nosotros, ¿o sí?

-va…no he vivido 250 años para arranarme en la que posiblemente sea la más grande batalla de este siglo

Pero…

Ningún pero Mark-respeta a tus mayores

-…ay abuelo…

Los demás solo escuchaban algo sorprendido y confundido la reacción de aquel anciano de escasos 250 años

-bien…entre mas seamos será mejor jijiji-dijo Yoh para calmar las cosas mientras seguía pensando en la edad de aquel hombre

-Ok, el ejército está esperando, di la orden de que rodearan el lugar, me informaron hace media hora de que Hao fue visto cerca, y que al parecer está junto a todos sus seguidores-dijo Lyserg

-¿cuántos?-pregunto Len

-pues, se estima un número mayor a diez mil

-maldición… ¿con cuántos hombres contamos nosotros?

-pues…algo más de…cinco mil

-…va a ser duro

-eso no importa-exclamo Karin-Yoh, solo preocupante por impedir que Hao tome el quinto elemento, este, es el más fuerte de todos, si crees que ahora es difícil pelear con él, después será imposible ganarle

-bien, hay que evitar que lo obtenga…am…Karin, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-¿Qué cosa?

-bueno, Hao, regreso hace 2 años, ¿Por qué comenzó a buscar los elementos hasta hoy?

-porque se encuentran sellados, solo pueden liberarse una vez en el tiempo entre las dos últimas lunas llenas del otoño, y ese tiempo se vence, cuando salga el sol mañana, por eso debes evitar que el obtenga el elemento tan solo hasta que amanezca así, perderá por completo su poder

-¿por completo?

-si….los elementos se encuentran en una especie de conexión, no pueden liberarse los elementos durante más de un mes, a menos de que todos sean liberados, o que solo se libere uno

-por eso el espíritu de fuego acompaño a Hao desde que reencarno hace 18 años

-si…Yoh, si el quinto no es liberado esta noche, todo terminara, Hao no tendrá a ninguno de su lado, y todo terminara al fin

-bueno, ahora suena más sencillo-dijo Len

-si Yoh, ya no tienes que derrotarlo con ese poder de su lado, solo esperar hasta mañana y liquidarlo cuando no tenga nada de poder-añadió HoroHoro

-bueno, es hora-dijo Lyserg-como vamos a actuar

-simple-articulo con confianza HoroHoro-solamente dejaremos avanzar a Hao hasta poderlo rodear por completo, y cuando sea el momento preciso, atacamos como estúpidos demonios a todo el que tengamos enfrente

-eso es lo mas idiota que has dicho en tu vida HoroHoro-exclamo Len

-sí, lo es…pero también es un buen plan-dijo Anna-no podemos hacer más que eso, y además, si esperamos a que se acerquen lo suficiente para rodearlos, aremos más tiempo y será menor el que tengamos que pelear, así menos gente morirá, y por supuesto, un ataque por la espalda nos dará ventaja

-bueno…entonces asi será, son las 10 de la noche, amanecerá como a las 6 más o menos-dijo Lyserg

-solo hay que resistir hasta que los primeros rayos de luz toquen la tierra no-pregunto Anna a Karin quien asintió-muy bien

-bueno, entonces, HoroHoro, Len, Ryu, Fausto y Manta, vengan con migo, nos reuniremos con el ejército y los pondre al mando de algunos hombres

-¿y qué pasa conmigo?

-Yoh, tu iras conmigo y con Karin, cuando todos estén peleando Hao aprovechara para buscar el elemento-dijo Anna

-esperen, yo voy con Yoh-exclamo Manta-amigo no te dejare en este momento tan importante

-gracias manta

-bien, entonces ustedes vengan conmigo, calculo que en media hora, podremos rodear a Hao por completo, luego, que la suerte este de nuestro lado-dicho esto se marcho junto a los demás mientras que Yoh, Manta, ]Anna y Karin siguieron un poco atrás

-Anna

-que pasa Yoh

-bueno…exactamente, que pasa si alguien consigue los cinco elementos

-para que quieres saber, los elementos se sellaran y Hao morirá mañana

-sí pero, en caso de que no lograra evitar que los reuniera, que pasaría

-…el fin del mundo…ese es un poder tan místico y tan asombroso, fueron los elementos los primeros espíritus, y los que dieron origen al mundo, y un poder tan grande, es capaz de todo, por eso Yoh, debes evitar que Hao lo tenga, para salvar al mundo, para que podamos tener una vida tranquila y feliz juntos

-para estar juntó a ti, soy capaz de todo Anna

-Si si ya déjense de cursilerías, no es el momento-dijo Karin debido a que frente a ellos estaban varios hombres, los aliados de Hao, y más adelante, las ruinas mayas

-va a ser duro-dijo Yoh al ver la cantidad de personas

-sí, pero vamos a poder amigo-lo alentó Manta…

_Continuara…_


	15. Batalla en las ruinas maya

**La guerra de Hao**

**Capitulo XV-Batalla en las ruinas Mayas**

-¡Hao, Vas a caer maldito!-fue el grito que diera inicio a la batalla, luego de que Lyserg diera el primer grito miles de Shamanes se levantaron de entre la hierba que rodeaba el lugar o bajaron de los enromes arboles, todos los hombres de Hao avanzaban el grupo y se encontraban a algunos cientos de metros de las ruinas por lo que fueron rodeados y una gran barrera de hombres se formo entre él y las ruinas

-¡mejor ríndete Hao, estas rodeado!, esta es solo la primera brigada, en poco tiempo llegara el resto del ejercito!-exclamo Mark

-tenemos más hombres-le susurro Ryu algo confundido

-claro que no, pero él no lo sabe-dijo algo nervioso

-valla valla valla, Mark Calaway, si no me equivoco, el líder de la resistencia en Europa ¿no?, creí que habías muerto en España hace tiempo

-no, lo siento pero, Jeje, necesitaras mas para acabar conmigo

-bien, pues es hora de que mueras-Los Shamanes de ambos bandos se lanzaron al ataque sin ningún temor y sin piedad alguna, comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, se escuchaban grandes explosiones y volaban armas y cuerpos para todas direcciones, se escuchaban las espadas chocarse, los mazos golpear y se podía ver toda variedad de armas emitiendo luz y atacando sin parar

-Yoh no está por aquí, seguramente anticipa que iré directamente por el espíritu, Keisa

-si señor

-os espíritus del viento y el agua ahora

-como diga señor Hao-dijo él y de cada una de sus manos emitió una luz, una blanca casi plateada y otra de un azul intenso, Hao tomo ambas y las absorbió

-es imposible que pueda vencerme ahora-dijo y avanzó nuevamente a las ruinas golpeando y asesinando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino sin inmutarse, con suma facilidad se abría camino

-son muchos debemos ayudarlos-dijo Yoh y se levanto de donde se encontraba oculto pero sintió que lo jalaban nuevamente hacia abajo

-no seas impulsivo Yoh, Hao está por obtener el espíritu, debes impedirlo

-Anna yo…

-Yoh, Ana tiene razón debemos ir por Hao-la apoyo manta

-si…tienen razón

Dicho esto avanzaron con suma cautela hasta llegar a la entrada de la pirámide, unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo

-hasta aquí me acompañan-dijo Yoh-Hao debe estar solo, yo pelare con él, ustedes, vallan y ayuden a los demás, son muchos necesitaran el mayor apoyo posible

-No Yoh, dije que estaría contigo y…

-¡por favor Anna!...escucha, estas más segura allá que estando cerca de él, si algo me pasa, al menos podrás huir, manta, igual ustedes, no quiero que los lastimen

-Yoh…

-tiene razón manta, es algo que debe hacer el solo, vamos hay que ayudar-dijo Karin y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la pelea

-Anna, tu también…-dijo Yoh y la miro seria pero con una especie de tristeza y miedo en los ojos, luego respiro hondo como intentando mantenerse firme y tomo la espada dorada y llamo a Ragman

-que desea mi señora

-Yoh…lleva contigo a Ragman, lo necesitaras si quieres enfrentarte a Hao solo, Ragman, protégelo, cuídalo muy bien si, el…es lo más importante para mi

-como ordene mi señora

-Anna…gracias…pero tu como…

-recuerda que yo soy una sacerdotisa, llamare a algún espíritu fuerte que pueda ayudarme, descuida, esta era una tierra de guerreros, seguramente por aquí rondaran varios que sean valientes

-cuídate mucho si,

-claro, igual tu… ¡y que no se te ocurra morir Yoh Azakura, no pienso quedarme viuda a días de haberme casado y…!-no termino cuando Yoh ya estaba besándola, a pesar de las circunstancias el beso fue suave y cariñoso

-regresare, lo juro, dijo y se marcho para enfrentarse a Hao

-Mas te vale…o no te enteraras de que serás padre pronto…

Yoh corría tanto como podía y mas, con una espada en cada mano buscando algún indicio, subió y bajo varias escaleras hasta que por fin dio con una cámara de gran tamaño, iluminada por el fuego de una antorcha, una que había encendido su hermano

-llegaste, fue más rápido de lo que creí, esperaba al menos poder tomas el espíritu, pero eres bastante rápido, debo admitirlo

-Hao…en este momento te doy la oportunidad de arrepentirte, si me das los espíritus, y juras no volver a tratar de robarlos, no morirás me oyes, te dejare vivir

-JAJAJAJAJA…valla sentido del humor el tuyo Yoh, no existe forma de que me venzas, mucho menos de que logres matarme

-Hao, faltan más o menos 7 horas y media para que amanezca, si en ese tiempo no consigues el espíritu, todo terminara para ti

-así que te enteraste e Yoh, bueno, de todas formas solo necesito de minutos para conseguir el espíritu, y luego, otros cuantos para arrebatarte el que tienes

-antes de hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas tendrás que matarme

-no hay problema, dijo y su mano derecha comenzó a arder mientras que la izquierda era rodeada por una luz azulada-AAA-el castaño se lanzo sobre su hermano y lanzo un golpe con la mano en llamas que Yoh esquivo y la pared que esta golpeo se derritió por completo

-no va hacer tan fácil-dijo Yoh y ambas espadas se iluminaron y ataco con una de ellas pero Hao detuvo el golpe con la mano de la luz azul y la espada se congelo

-el poder de los elementos Yoh…¡es invencible!-Exclamo y una gran ráfaga de viento lanzo a Yoh varios metros atrás hasta estrellarse con una pared, cuando el polvo se disipo Hao miro a Yoh de pie rodeado por una armadura de piedra

-tú lo has dicho, el poder de cada uno de ellos

-si…pero si tienes más de uno eso aumenta tus posibilidades de ganar-dijo y lanzo enormes bolas de fuego seguridad por varias ráfagas de viento que cortaban todo a su paso y luego una enorme ola golpeo con furia a Yoh y luego el agua se congelo por completo dejando a Yoh atrapado en una prisión de hielo-esperaba más de ti hermanito-dijo y avanzo hasta llegar a un altar en el cual había un cetro dorado y un dibujo en forma de una mano-los mayas eran una raza de guerreros, y la sangre de los guerreros más fuertes, era algo que adoraban-dijo y se hiso una cortada en la mano y la extendió-es claro que para obtener su más grande y preciado poder tu sangre debe ser digna…

Hao detuvo su paso al sentir que la tierra temblaba y luego salto para evitar ser golpeado desde abajo por la espada de Yoh quien quedo de pie frente a el

-pero…di tú estabas…

-No, solo la armadura de tierra, pero sirvió para confundirte, así que es en ese altar donde se encuentra el espíritu

-si, creí que era obvio

-si…algo…me pregunto…que pasaría si…es destruido, el espíritu será liberado, o su poder se perderá

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?-dijo algo nervioso el castaño de larga cabellera-no importa, no dejare que hagas lo que sea que tienes pensado hacer-exclamo y lanzo nuevamente un puñetazo a su hermano que detuvo este con la espada Harusame y contraataco con la espada dorada pero Hao detuvo el ataque con la mano

-estamos estancados-dijo Yoh

-no lo creo-dijo y grito provocando que Yoh fuera golpeado por una ráfaga de aire que lo lanzara a impactarse con el techo-ahora si me disculpas Yoh-dijo y se dio la vuelta para tomas el cetro pero sintió que algo aprisionaba su pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo hundido en el piso-maldito Yoh-dijo y volteo para ver a su gemelo atacarlo con ambas espadas y el alcanzó a cubrirse y el golpe provocó una gran explosión que voló gran parte de la pirámide

-Al parecer Yoh si que está luchando intensamente-dijo HoroHoro mientras batallaba por sobrevivir

-pues para nosotros no es muy fácil que digamos-dijo Len que igualmente golpeaba a tantos Shamanes como podía

-debemos resistir, apenas es media noche, para que pase el peligro aun faltan horas-exclamo Ryu que se encontraba sobre su carrosa de serpientes atacando a todo chaman que podía

- si, a menos de que Yoh encuentre la forma de evitar que Hao libere el quinto elemento agregó Len esperando alentar un poco al grupo

El lugar estaba destruido en gran parte, ya no había mas niveles arriba de ese y solo una pared quedo intacta y la mitad del piso estaba aun en su lugar, Hao se levanto de entre un montón de escombros y miro a su alrededor, aun había una gran nube de polvo en el lugar

-maldito seas Yoh, causas más problemas de los que esperaba, en donde te metiste ahora

-me buscabas-dijo Y Hao volteo para poder ver con mayor claridad a Yoh junto al altar sobre el cual estaba el cetro y sosteniendo su espada en contra del mismo somos preparado para encajarla y destruirlo

-¡No!... ¡pero qué intentas hacer Yoh!

-al parecer, si destruyo esto, si se perderá el espíritu, y no importa si me vences, para cuando amanezca no tendrás a ningún espíritu y cualquier Shaman podrá vencerte

-escúchame Yoh si te atreves a destruir ese altar yo…

-tú que…me mataras, de todas formas lo harás si no lo hago, la diferencia es que al menos evitare que te vuelvas más poderoso-dijo y levanto un poco la espada-veamos que sucede-rugió y Hao trato de evitar lo que Yoh estaba a punto de hacer pero se detuvo al ver con asombro aquella acción que acababa de llevar a cabo

-pero que…que es…lo que hiciste Yoh-dijo al ver la espada encajada en su palma que sangraba y luego verlo ponerla contra la figura de la mano sobre el altar

-que parece-dijo y una luz surgió de pronto seguida del sonido de un relámpago golpear la tierra, la luz era muy intensa y segó a Hao por un momento, luego pudo ver detrás de Yoh quien sostenía el cetro y la figura de un hombre de piel morena cabello largo y muy obscuro, gran y amenazador tamaño y varios tatuajes en su cuerpo que solo era cubierto por ropas típicas de los guerreros mayas-bueno, la primera fase del plan esta lista-susurro Yoh-Falta lo más difícil, quitarle a Hao los demás…

_Continuara…_

_Ufff, jejejejejeje, una vez más, perdón por la tan…. larga demora, pero bueno, en una semana estarán listos, los dos últimos capítulos, así es, próxima semana, gran final de tu telenove….e digo digo, gran final de tu fanfic favorito, la guerra de Hao, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas de cómo terminara esta historia, gracias y hasta luego, jaja_


	16. El final

**La guerra de Hao**

**Capitulo XVI-El final**

Aquel destello dorado llamo la atención de todos los combatientes de ambos bandos, el silencio se hiso presente junto a la pregunta crucial…¿Quién'….¿acaso Hao se habría hecho del último espíritu?, pero eso solo significaría que Yoh…¿o será acaso que Yoh lo había liberado?, pero, de ser así, ¿Por qué lo hiso?, con qué fin lo aria si sabía que al no ser liberado sino hasta el día de mañana, todo terminaría…esas dudas estaban en la mente de la joven rubia que se encontraba, casi en medio del campo de batalla, observando la iluminada pirámide casi destruida por completo, que habría sucedido….que…

El polvo por fin se dicipo por completo y Hao contemplaba a su hermano, con una espada en la mano y en la otra sosteniendo el setro, detrás de el aquella luminosa figura con los brazoz curzados y mirada penetrante, el espíritu lucia tan imponente como en lo habia soñado tiempo atrás, era el mas fuerte de los cinco, el mas poderoso, y estaba en manos de su hermano y enemigo mortal….Yoh Azakura…

-¿Por qué Yoh?...¿acaso no eres tan noble como todos pensábamos y el deseo del poder te hiso querer experimentar en carne propia que era el ser el dueño de semellante espíritu y su poder?

-creeme Hao, no se trata de que quiera tener este poder, sino de que debo tenerlo para terminar con todo esto de una ves por todas-dijo con untono de vos fuerte

-sabia que esto pasaría-dijo el espíritu-lo sabia desde que el espíritu de fuego dejo su lugar, que en algún momento los demás también lo arian y eso seguiría hasta llegar a mi, aunque….es una gran sorpresa el hecho de que seas tu y no ese espíritu tan negro el que me alla liberado

-bueno…era necesario-dijo Yoh con dificultad y timides

-¿eres estupido?, ¿o acaso solo estas demente?, no sabias sobre el hecho de que al amanecer…

-los espíritus se perderán debido a que cuatro están fuera de su lugar y mañana vence el plazo que se estableció para liberar a los cinco…si…lo sé….pero también se, y creo que debes saber, que Hao revivirá si lo mato, tal vez ya no en un par de años como lo hiso la ultima vez, pero si en medio milenio, y entonces tendrá que nacer otro salvador que lo derrote, pero…si lo que planeo hacer funciona, librare de esta responsabilidad a las futuras generaciones…solo espero no equivocarme en lo que voy a hacer

-uuufffff…bien, me liberaste así que….te ayudare, no me queda de otra

-¿terminaron con su conversación?...porque si no les molesta, planeo matar a Yoh, quitarle los dos espíritus que tiene y dominar el mundo

-no te será fácil Hao, ya que de mi lado está el espíritu del relámpago

-si claro…pero solo es uno de los cinco y aun con el de la tierra, yo poseo a tres, dos de los que le siguen muy de cerca al espíritu del relámpago

-sí, pero no solo tengo a estos dos espíritus conmigo….AMIDAMARU…el imponente samurái hiso presencia al igual que el egipcio junto a él y al espíritu del relámpago-bueno, veamos quien puede vencer-dijo y los tres espíritus se iluminaron con intensidad y entraron dentro de Yoh haciendo brillar su cuerpo con una luz blanca que se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta quedar solo en sus ojos,

-valla, posesionde alma con tres espiritus, tu sabes que la posesión de almas no es tan fuerte como la de objetos

-todabia no termino-dijo levantando sus dos espadas que de inmediato ardieron con llamas grises y se lanzo con una gran velocidad para golpear a Hao y mandarlo a volar varios metros hasta el campo de batalla, los Shamanes que se encontraban ahí peleando lo miraron sin saber que sucedia, su líder, el que debía ser el Shaman mas podersoso, habia sido derribado de un solo golpe

-no…no esta mal Yoh…pero no puedes vencerme…¡?nadie puede!...-dijo y se elevo por los sielos volando con suma facilidad como si fuera un pájaro y desendio en picada para atacar a Yoh con una espada de fuego que formo en su mano y la estrello con ira con una de las espadas de llamas grises, sigo atacándolo con tanta fuerza como podía sin tocar en ningún momento el suelo

-como…como es….que puede volar…-se pregunto Yoh a si mismo y pudo escuchar como una vos le respondia internamente _"es una habilidad que tiene el espíritu del viento, permite a su acompañante volar, tu por otro lado, grasias a mi puedes usar una fuerza bruta superior a lo que puedes imaginar", _Yoh entonces empujo ambas espadas para alejar a Hao un poco y poder comprobar aquella afirmación, Hao volvió a lanzarse sobre el flotando sobre el suelo pero fue resivido por el puño de Yoh que lo golpeo en la cara y lo mando a un lugar muy serparado de el campo de batalla

-esto es increíble-dijo Yoh muy animado _"y no es todo, con mi poder, tienes una velocidad que no es igualada por nadie"_, Yoh sonrio complacido con eso y de un segundo a otro ya no estaba en ese lugar, pues iba a acabar con Hao

-ese era…-tartamudeo Manta

-e…si…creo que era…-tartamudeo igualmente Karin

-Yoh…pero…entonces el luibero al espíritu-dijo Anna aun en shok

-pero, por que, le dijimos que no lo hisiera

-enrealidad Karin, solo le dihjiste que impidiera que hao lo hisiera-la corrigio Manta

Anna reacciono y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza como tratando de despertarse y luego llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros-¡eso no importa, contra ellos!-grito y la batalla se reanudo con tanta o más brutalidad que antes

-Anna a dónde vas-dijo Manta al ver a la joven mujer alejarse de ahí

-con Yoh, por si necesita ayuda

-siendo así yo también voy-dijo el

-y yo-se agrego Ryu que se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar-no dejare a don Yoh en un momento como este

-no se olviden de nosotros-dijo HoroHoro con Len sujetando su hombro para mantenerse en pie-iremos también

-de acuerdo pero…¿estará bien dejar a los demás ahora?-dijo Anna meditando más las cosas, se escucho un disparo muy fuerte cerca de ellos y luego pudieron ver al viejo Stick con su rifle disparando a todo el que podía

-no se preocupen, estaremos bien, vallan con su amigo-dijo el anciano que se desempeñaba muy bien en el combate a pesar de su edad

-¿pero, está seguro?

-si-dijo Marc apareciendo ahí junto con Lyserg

-escuchen, en este momento Yoh los necesita más que nosotros, vallan a ayudarlo-agrego Lyserg

-bien, entonces vamos-dijo Anna y el viejo grupo de amigos se dispuso a partir

-Fausto, tu no iras con ellos-dijo el chico de cabello verde al hombre que estaba batallando contra varios hombres al mismo tiempo

No creo poder…-respondió el y Lyserg dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y continuo luchando

A una gran distancia del lugar estaba Hao, tirado sobre la hierba en un gran espacio plano sin árboles, levanto la mirada y vio la resplandeciente luna-aun hay tiempo pero disminuye rápido-dijo y se puso de pie y justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y miro ese rostro tan parecido al suyo excepto por el cabello no tan largo y esos ojos luminosos

-como…es…que tu…

-deberías saberlo, ya que tu también usas un poder similar

-claro, ya entiendo, los elementos te dan esa fuerza y esa velocidad, no importa ni así me ganaras

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, Hao comenzó nuevamente a desafiar la gravedad y atacar descendiendo en picada peri Yoh esquivaba esos ataques con facilidad, los ataques con espada se detuvieron cuando las de Yo sé destrozaron en mil pedazos y el poder de Hao disminuyo debido al agotamiento, lo siguiente fue una pelea de puño contra puño en la que Yoh obviamente quedaba muy aventajado, mas sin envaro aun así era difícil poder darle un solo golpe debido a su capacidad de volar, la pelea siguió sin ningún cambio más que algunos golpes que Yoh lograba darle a Hao y por lo cual se alejaban mas del lugar y algunos golpes que Yoh también se llevaba, pasadas algunas horas estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, jadeando por el cansancio y apenas consientes

-Yoh, esto no tiene por qué ser así, tu y yo somos uno solo, y por eso, podemos gobernar ambos este mundo,

-ni siquiera tú crees eso, tu quieres ser el único gobernante, eres muy ambicioso como para acertar compartir algo

-me conoces muy bien hermano, pero yo te conozco a ti muy bien también, y no duraras mucho más tiempo de pie, estas agotado, casi por completo-dijo el sonriendo y aunque también muy cansado resistiendo, y aparentando tener aun mas vitalidad que Yoh

-…tal vez…-dijo él y se puso completamente de pie pues estaba arrodillado sombre la hierba, de un momento a otro y sin aviso llego a donde estaba Hao con su gran velocidad sorprendiendo a este que trato de huir volando mas no lo logro y fue sujetado por Yoh con una mano mientras que la otra se iluminaba y luego la introducía dentro de su estomago y jalaba fuera de este una luz blanca y turbia que parecía ser neblina muy espesa y con mucho movimiento, arrojo a Hao algunos metros y luego introdujo esa neblina dentro de el

-que…que fue lo que tu…que fue lo que hiciste-dijo un aterrorizado Hao

-que crees, dijo él y se elevo sobre la tierra-ya no puedes volar-dijo con un tono burlón, Hao enfureció con eso y le lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que impacto directamente en él y lo mando varios metros hacia atrás hasta llegar a la costa no muy separada de ahí y sumergirse levemente en el agua, rápidamente sintió como esta se hacia mas y mas fría hasta quedar completamente congelada y pudo ver a hao elevarse en sobre una torrde de agua que el creaba y elevarloa el hasta quedar varios metros sobre el suelo

-mejor te mato ahora, antes d que me sigas dando problemas-dijo el con rabia en su vos, mucha rabia y odio hacia su hermano

-ese sigue siendo tu problema-dijo él y luego el hielo se partió por la mitad e Yoh golpeo con el puño envuelto por una luz amarilla en estomago de Hao y lo estrello contra la arena que se fue endureciendo hasta dejar a Hao completamente atapado solo dejando sobre salir parte de su cara

-te confías tanto de tus poderes que crees que nadie puede vencerte si le das tan solo unos segundos, pero…yo si puedo…-dijo y otra vez su mano se ilumino y la introdujo al estomago de Hao que estaba bajo la arena y una luz, esta vez azulada emergió y se introdujo dentro de Yoh, este apunto su mano hacia el mar y vio como una enorme ola se alzaba sobre él y sobre Hao, despego sus pies del suelo lentamente y se fue elevando mas y mas hasta quedar muy arriba y dejar que aquella gran cantidad de agua golpeara sin piedad la costa donde Hao seguía atrapado

El castaño salió jadeando del agua y arrastrándose hasta poder ver frente a él los pies de su gemelo, Hao retrocedió un poco y luego, con dificultad se puso de pie

-fungiste estar agotado, solamente esperaste hasta que yo en realidad estaba cansado para que bajara la guardia y pudieras atacar con todo verdad

-debiste recordar que Amidamaru estaba conmigo también, el fue la energía y la fuerza extra que necesitaba, gracias a él fue que no me agote tan rápido como tú, Hao, ya tengo a cuatro de los elementos, y a Amidamaru también, escuchas, ya no se oye el ruido de la batalla, seguramente porque ya termino y lo más probable es que mis amigos ganaron, Hao, ya no tienes oportunidad alguna, entrégame el espíritu de fuego, y dejare que te vayas, que busques tu felicidad, pero si no aceptas, entonces, no me dejaras otra opción más que…matarte

Hao bajo la mirada y luego de pensar un rato lo miro desafiante como siempre-la única manera de que yo sea feliz, es en un mundo que este a mis pies Yoh, esa es la única razón por la que vivo-el fuego se hiso presente en sus manos y poco a poco alrededor de todo su cuerpo-lo único con lo que sueño, es con el poder-su cabello castaño fue adquiriendo un color rojizo hasta que se convirtió en llamas-con la gloria y las riendas de este mundo-las flamas fueron aumentando y con ellas el tamaño de Hao hasta convertirse en un gran coloso de varios metros de alto-¡No deseo nada mas, que dominar el mundo entero y crear mi mundo ideal donde solo habiten los Shamanes que sean dignos! ¡para ello debo eliminar a las escorias incluyéndote a ti Yoh!-rugió con tanta ira como en ese momento sentía

-si así es como lo quieres-susurro Yoh que seguía en calma ante esa reacción de su hermano-perdón entonces…-dijo mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…

Continuara…

Un capitulo, solo uno y todo termina…


	17. El nuevo rey Shaman

**La guerra de Hao**

**Capitulo XVII-El nuevo rey Shaman**

_-si así es como lo quieres-susurro Yoh que seguía en calma ante esa reacción de su hermano-perdón entonces…-dijo mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…_-sin más, Yoh se elevo por el suelo hasta llegar a la mitad del enorme monstruo de fuego en el que su hermano se había convertido, este, al verlo, lo golpeo con su enorme mano mandándolo a estrellarse contra la arena del suelo con mucha fuerza

-no lo hará sencillo-se dijo y nuevamente se elevo

El grupo de Shamanes que estaba separado de donde se efectuaba(o s e efectuó), la guerra, todos buscando algún indicio de donde estaba su amigo

-lo emos buscado durante horas, ¿segura que vino en esta dirección?-pregunto HoroHoro entre preocupado y fastidiado

-sí, fue estoy muy segura-dijo ella

-ya no se escucha nada-dijo Manta casi en un susurro

-es cierto, la batalla ya…-balbuceo Len

-¿ya habrá terminado?-lo completo Ryu

-¿y quién..?

-nosotros por supuesto-rugió Anna-…debimos ser nosotros, no creo que Lyserg y el resto…

-no, seguramente ya ganamos-dijo Ryu tratando de evitar que todos pensaran en la posibilidad de que todos sus amigos hubieran muerto

-es verdad, ahora debemos encontrar a Yoh-dijo HoroHoro mas animado-tengo el presentimiento de que Yoh está por allá, no sé por qué, solo lo sé, esa es la dirección correcta-al terminar de decir eso una enorme luz se manifestó en la dirección opuesta a la que el apuntaba

-¿no es ese el espíritu de fuego?-pregunto manta mientras que HoroHoro se quedaba estático como piedra

-si ese es, debe ser por allá-dijo Ryu y emprendieron el camino, HoroHoro reacciono un momento después y los alcanzo

La batalla seguía tan intensa como antes, Yoh no se explicaba de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas Hao, pero pensaba que su odio y furia alimentaban las llamas que lo rodeaban, aun así seguía acercando a el tanto como podía antes de recibir un golpe de su parte o de tener que retroceder para evitar uno

-es inútil la táctica que quieres usar chico-dijo el espíritu del relámpago

-no seme ocurre otra cosa, me debo acercar a él para quitarle el ultimo espíritu, pero…esta tan descontrolado que…no logro acercarme

-bueno, entonces tendrás que atacarlo

-no…no debo matarlo yo…

-¡no existe otra forma, olvida que es tu hermano y mátalo!

-¡debe haber otra forma…no puedo matarlo, no porque sea mi hermano si no porque… si lo mato, todo seguirá igual, debo quitarle primero el espíritu y después…

-confiare en ti chico, si dices que debes quitarle el espíritu primero, tus razones debes tener, entonces, lanzaremos un relámpago, con suficiente fuerza para atravesar esas llamas del infierno pero no tanta como para matarlo

-¿eso se puede?... ¿eso…eso servirá?

-si…solo debes apuntar bien, yo me encargo del relámpago pero escucha…solo habrá una oportunidad, concentrar tanta energía pero medirla para que no sea mortal es algo difícil y agotador, si no lo logro, no solo no habrá un segundo tiro, sino que no te seré mas de ayuda por un prolongado momento, sin mí, pierdes el cincuenta por ciento de tu fuerza, y será cuestión de segundos para que Amidamaru se agote por completo, luego, los otros espíritus con quienes no estás muy familiarizado no serán suficientes y perderás-termino su explicación el espíritu dejando a un preocupado Yoh

-solo un tiro…o todo se acaba…no debo fallar…estoy listo

-bien, acércate tanto como puedas y mantén una distancia corta, el debe estar justo en el centro, te diré cuando esté listo, y tu dispararas el relámpago, la ultima luz de esperanza que nos queda-dijo el espíritu y luego Yoh se haceros esquivando los diferentes ataques que Hao le mandaba hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia de él,

-aquí está bien-pregunto Yoh al espíritu y luego sintió un cosquilleo en la mano, la miro y vio como se comenzaba a iluminar y pequeñas descargas eran visibles en todo su brazo

-sí, mantente a esta distancia, ni un metro mas ni uno menos o podrías matarlo, o no alcanzar a derribarlo, debe ser un cálculo muy exacto

-esta bien-dijo Yoh y de repente se comenzaron a formar del estomago del monstruo de fuego varios tentáculos que atacaron a Yoh, mas este alcanzo a formar una barrera de hielo, luego pudo ver los brazos del monstruo tratar de aprisionarlo y formo una barrera con la arena de la playa-ya casi-pregunto el mostrando toda su fatiga debido a la larga batalla

-casi, solo un poco mas…solo…un poco…ya casi…ya…casi…un poco…mas…¡Listo!-rugio y la pequeña sensación en su brazo junto con la luz de este cambio por un enorme y dorado resplandor acompañado de una sensación tan indescriptible en todo su cuerpo, Yoh empujo las barreras de hielo y de arena a su alrededor y luego fijo su blanco

-¡AHORA!-grito y lanzo el relámpago mas en ese momento uno de os brazos de Hao lo alcanzo a golpear tan solo fracciones de segundo antes de que el relámpago saliera por completo de su mano, Yoh fue cayendo y sintió como si fuera en cámara lenta mirando fijamente la enorme línea de energía resplandeciente que iba dirigida al monstruo, el golpe debía ser justo al centro y comenzaba a desviarse, y mucho, con la trayectoria actual, seguramente se estrellaría a un costado de el, pero Yoh sintió una vos que lo llamaba desde su interior, no se preocupe amo Yoh, yo me encargo, luego pudo ver como una nueva energía blanca salía disparada de su cuerpo y se dirigía a estrellarse con aquella luz dorada, la energía blanca golpeo la dorada y esta retomo su curso para estrellarse en el centro del monstruo, un enorme resplandor segó a Yoh quien se estrello pesadamente con la arena y luego aquel monstruo de fuego callo desvaneciéndose en el camino hasta solo ser una pequeña parte de lo que fue, y extinguirse por completo dejando al descubierto a un hombre, agotado, cansado, sin fuerzas per con mucha ira en su ser, Hao estaba prácticamente derrotado

Yoh se puso de pie como pudo para ver a su hermano acercársele decidido a todo y lanzar bolas de fuego de escaso tamaño comparadas con las que acostumbraba crear, Yoh detuvo todas ellas usando el espíritu del agua para extinguirlas

-no has ganado Yoh, nunca ganaras…-dijo él mientras seguía avanzando, al fin estaban los dos frente a frente, Hao trato inútilmente de golpear a Yoh pero este esquivo el golpe sin dificultad y Hao cayó al suelo, derribado y sin poder levantarse sintió nuevamente la mano de Yoh dentro de el, se giro para quedar boca arriba y ver a Yoh sostener una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano

-Te odio Yoh, te odio, te odio, te matare, tu sabes que soy inmortal, te matare me escuchaste, y matare a tus amigos, a Anna, la torturare por años, lo haré, te lo juro…

-no jures en vano Hao, no podrás volver a la vida, por fin se cuál es tu secreto, tu cuerpo siempre es otro pero tu alma sigue siendo la misma, porque convertiste tu alma mortal en un espíritu como los de los elementos, y así, tu vida sea eterna, pero para que tu alma pueda manifestarse en un cuerpo, deben parar años, siglos para que reúnas la fuerza necesaria, pero ya no lo harás, recuerdas que te di a elegir, dos veces, pues no abra una tercera, perdóname Hao, pero esto lo hago por el bien del mundo

Dijo Yoh y luego hiso que los cinco elementos se manifestaran alrededor de Hao, la joven y pálida mujer que rea el espíritu del agua, el hombre egipcio que rea el espíritu de la tierra, un viejo anciano con vestimentas parecidas a las de un monje que era el espíritu del viento, el demonio aunque de tamaño reducido que era el espíritu de fuego, y el espíritu del relámpago, aquel hombre que una vez fue un gran emperador maya, todos ellos, alrededor de Hao

-Así que era esto a lo que te referías con lo que debías hacer con él e, no es mala idea

-lo sé….-dijo Yoh sin mucho entusiasmo, Hao lo miro sin saber que estaba diciendo pero luego se percato de todo, aun que muy tarde pues ya había comenzado, sintió la energía de cada uno de sus espíritus hasta el de aquel que tanto tiempo le sirvió, el espíritu de fuego ayudaba a arrancar su alma de ese cuerpo, no paso mucho, fue rápido el alma de Hao estaba fuera de su cuerpo, encerrada en una prisión de energía espiritual, una que nunca se rompería

-así me asegurare de que nunca vuelvas a renacer, los espíritus tienen el poder de hacer cualquier cosa, después de todo, ellos crearon este mundo, y son ellos, tu mas grande anhelo, quienes te condenaran a una estancia eterna en este mundo, pero una de la que jamás saldrás, estarás condenado a una prisión por toda una eternidad, y esta estará guardada en el núcleo de este planeta, para que nadie pueda liberarte, aquella burbuja comenzó a descender y a enterrarse en la arena mientras que la imagen de Hao dentro de ella lucia serena y sin preocupaciones

Algo que quieras decir antes de irte por siempre Hao-dijo su hermano

-dile a Anna, que yo de verdad la ame, no solo quería quitarte todo, ella es una mujer muy especial Yoh, no la dejes ir-dijo el antes de desaparecer por completo y para siempre, Yoh quedo estático por un momento y luego sonrió levemente

Los primeros rayos de luz tocaban la tranquila costa en un perfecto amanecer, el primero de muchos sin guerra, Yoh estaba mirando el mar, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como a él siempre había soñado estar

-todo acabo chico-dijo el espíritu del relámpago a un lado de el

-sí, y ahora, que pasara

-no lo sé…tu eres el primero en eras que libera a los cinco, tú dices que sucederá con nosotros de aquí en adelante

-bueno…siendo así…no creo que la gente de la tierra esté preparada para que ustedes estén aquí, son una tentación muy fuerte, existe algún lugar al que deban ir, o quieran ir

El espíritu del relámpago sonrió y luego volteo a ver a los espíritus que estaban dispersos, disfrutando la calma-ella, la mujer, el espíritu del agua, acepto ser su vehículo debido a la petición de su hermana, seguramente ella querrá verla, en el mas allá, el, Ragman, era un gran guerrero que fue encomendado a proteger el espíritu, pero si quieres que su poder se valla de aquí, el no tendrá nada que proteger, y supongo que querrá ir al mas allá con sus seres queridos, el anciano, bueno, supongo que querrá descansar en paz por fin luego de tantos años, el espíritu de fuego, me encargare de mandarlo al infierno donde pertenece debido a que es un demonio, tranquilo, se sentirá muy a gusto ahí

-y tu… ¿Qué aras?

-yo fui un emperador que voluntariamente acepto ser sacrificado y dado ale espíritu del relámpago, para cuidar de él, pero, la verdad quisiera reunirme con mi esposa, y mis hijas

-tienes hijas

-sí, tres hermosas niñas, ansió verlas

-bueno, entonces esto es una despedida

-por ahora, pero te veré cuando mueras,

-para eso falta mucho

-tal vez para ti que eres un humano, y uno de solo 18 años, pero para un espíritu que a vivido algunos milenios, el tiempo no representa nada

-bueno, entonces hasta luego…am…

-Temoatzin…significa cariñoso

-valla, jm, te queda-dijo él y ambos rieron muy animados

-chico, disfruta de tu vida, con tus amigos, con tu esposa, y con tu hijo

-si claro, lo haré…un momento…como sabes que estoy casado

-soy un espíritu, lo es todo

-a…¡Hey!, que significa eso de tu hijo

-mejor pregúntaselo a ella-dijo señalo al grupo que aparecía de entre el bosque que estaba a su espalda, Anna iba a la delantera corriendo tanto como podía hasta llegar a Yoh y rodear su cuello con sus brazos y plantarle un muy apasionado beso

-idiota, por qué haces que me preocupe tanto por ti-dijo ella en forma de reprimenda mientras que el castaño solo la beso de nuevo

-Yoh, todo…termino-pregunto HoroHoro, y el reto del grupo lo miro atento esperando una respuesta

-ustedes mírenlo-dijo señalando el lugar donde permanecía el cuerpo que antes estaba habitado por el alma de Hao, estaba en el suelo cubierto por completo por su capucha blanca

-maldito infeliz, hasta que por fin te mueres-dijo HoroHoro y pateo el cuerpo, luego este comenzó a moverse y a tratar de levantarse, Horo se asusto y retrocedió hasta llegar a donde riu y saltar sobre el

-qué demonios…-dijo Ryu observando aquella figura ponerse de pie

-no me digan que tan pronto piensa revivir, almenas la ultima vez tuvimos dos años para descansar-dijo Len tomando su lanza

-chicos, chicos, cálmense-dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el cuerpo-miren a que le tienen miedo-el castaño levanto la capucha y dejo al descubierto a un pequeño individuo de piel morena y peinado afro

-pero si es… ¿Opacho?-dijo manta al reconocer al enano que no había cambiado en nada

-si, Hao regreso porque Opacho le permitió usar su cuerpo

-disculpen por las molestias que cause, Opacho solo quería que el señor Hao se redimiera, pero en lugar de eso, causo mucho más daño

-que te disculpemos, el mundo vivió un apocalipsis prematura y tu solo dices perdón, lo siento no era mi intención-dijo HoroHoro muy alterado

-tranquilo Horo, no te preocupes Opacho, todo termino…

Aquel grupo emprendió el viaje de regreso, y mientras Yoh les conto todo sobre su plan, la batalla y el paradero de Hao, además de contarles sobre el Heroico sacrificio de su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lagrimas aunque mostrando una cara alegre diciendo que él lo hiso por todos, para que pudieran vivir felices

Al llegar al lugar donde esa noche se efectuó la más grande batalla en siglos, les sorprendió ver el recibimiento, todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra, sus compañeros estaban de pie y comenzaron a gritar eufóricos el nombre de Yoh al verlo

-le dije señora, que estaríamos bien-dijo Stick que sostenía su rifle y se quitaba el casco en modo de respeto hacia aquellos valerosos héroes

-bueno…. ¿todo termino bien Yoh?-pregunto Lyserg

-si…no te preocupes, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos de reconstruir este mundo, y de vivir una plena y buena vida con nuestros seres queridos

-si bueno…hablando de eso, la gente estuvo platicando y…pues…

-Que pasa

-necesitamos un líder Yoh-dijo Marco acercándose a él-uno que sea valiente, que sea sabio y alguien en quien confiar, ese líder eres tú, y aunque la tradición diga que al rey Shaman lo eligen los espíritus en un torneo cada quinientos años, queremos que tú te conviertas en el rey Shaman que todos necesitamos

Yoh quedo sorprendido con eso, y luego vio a toda la gente postrarse ante él, todos esos valientes hombres y mujeres, concordaban en que él fuera su líder, el sabía que no podía defraudarlos, así que debía aceptar, aunque aun así, Yoh dudaba sobre aceptar, tal vez no era tan sabio, tal vez Amidamaru siempre fue la sabiduría que a él le falta, siendo así, sin el seria…

-acepte amo Yoh, selo a ganado-el chico reconoció al instante aquella vos era Amidamaru

-Amidamaru…pero…como…

-no era para tanto amo Yoh, solo un esfuerzo que no hiso más que debilitarme bastante, creo que no le seré de mucha ayuda por algunos meses-dijo y rio junto a su Shaman, Yoh entonces acepto el cargo que sele concedía, y aquel fue un día memorable, pues se iniciaba una nueva era, una de paz, en un mundo en el cual los humanos y los Shamanes, vivirían en comunión armónica.

_**5 años después…**_

-Papá, papá, mamá, mamá-se escucho la vocecilla inocente de aquel joven castaño que desde el amanecer recorría toda la casa sin dejar dormir a sus padres

-te toca ir a ver que quiere-dijo una vos femenina cubriéndose la cara con las cobijas

-no es cierto, yo fui ayer, y antier, y todo el mes-se quejo un castaño que quedo descubierto por completo, la mujer se descubrió y lo miro con una mirada amenazante y el se levanto de inmediato

Luego de un rato estaban los tres desayunando cómodamente, seguían viviendo en la misma pensión, la habían reconstruido apenas termino la guerra, y lo habían hecho dejándola exactamente como estaba antes, o bueno, casi…

-oigan porque no me avisaron que ya estaban desayunando-dijo HoroHoro que entraba en ese momento a la cocina y tomaba asiento

-vives aquí y no escuchas los gritos matutinos de este niño-dijo Yoh revolviendo el cabello del pequeño que no paraba de comer

-bueno, es que…tengo el sueño pesado

-a ya están aquí-dijo Len que entraba junto a Pilika aferrada a su brazo, HoroHoro estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Pilika se adelanto y lo fulmino con la mirada

-buenos días-dijo Ryu entrando y tomando asiento también y recibió un buenos días de parte de todos

-perdón por la demora, estaba algo ocupada-dijo Tamao y se sentó al lado de HoroHoro que la abrazo por la espalda

-hola a todos-saludo la hermana de Len y tomo asiento al lado de Ryu (su esposo desde hace dos años y después de varias proposiciones de este)

-perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Manta entrando acompañado de Karin, su novia y prometida-valla ya están todos aquí-dijo el mirando la mesa casi llena

-no todos-dijo Yoh

-en ese momento entro Fausto y Lyserg para tomar asiento-creo que fuimos los últimos

-todavía no-dijo Anna y en ese momento entraron Nyorain, Chocolove y su pequeño hijo Stuart

-¿ahora si mamá?-pregunto el pequeño niño a su madre que lo miro con ternura y dijo solamente si

El único cambio que había tenido la pensión, era que se agregaron algunas habitaciones, y ya nunca estaba en silencio ni sola, Anna miro a todos comer animados, sonreír, bromear, y recordó aquellos tiempos que vivió encerrada con Tamao como su única compañía, pero eso había quedado muy atrás, era imposible que Hao regresara…o no…no claro que era imposible

-en que piensas-le pregunto Yoh a su esposa al verla tan distraída

-en como quería que fuera mi vida hace varios años

-y es así como querías que fuera-le pregunto

-no…así es mucho mejor de lo que llegue a soñar-respondió ella, Yoh tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, la vida era buena, y no podía ser más perfecta.

**Fin**

Bien, hoy domingo 23 de enero del 2011 a las 4:09 Am con 51 segundos, termino esta, mi primera historia, y e de decir, gracias, gracias por darme una pequeña parte de tu tiempo, gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin, gracias por los reviews, por todo, es algo muy grande para mi, saber que has leído esto, es un tesoro invaluable el saber que esta historia es apreciada por ti, de verdad, muchas gracias

Y bueno, ahí alguien tiene algún reclamo sobre el final, que bueno tal vez no era lo que esperaban , háganmelo saber, no importa si son críticas negativas, solo critiquen si, sale, bye.


End file.
